As long as it takes
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Saving a rambunctious red head from the streets, Rukia uses him to get back at her unsuspecting brother. Better FULL summary in story. Not enough space here. Rated: M,attempt rape,yaoi Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or characters
1. How long will you last

As long as it takes Chapter one

To get back at her wealthy brother, Rukia picks up a commoner off the streets to take home. Her brother, disapproving, she makes a bet with him; stating he couldn't get this man off the streets and back on his feet within only three months. Not being one to back down, Byakuya accepts the offer, bringing the rebellious red head into his home. Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

A/N: This chapter has been **REVISED**.

Warning: Rated M, violence, male/male sex in later chapter, attempt at rape.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters.

-X-

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Rukia's eyes narrowed as she watched her brother walk past her, sitting calmly on one of the cushions next to the small calligraphy table. She breathed out threw her nose as she huffed out a small breath. "Nii-sama? What do you mean no?" She glared daggers at the back of the elder's head, as he gracefully dipped then pen into the ink and began to write onto the paper, ignoring her. She was about to open her mouth to hurl insults at the stoic man, when his mouth opened and he calmly re-stated his answer.

"No."

Rukia felt a pulsing ache in her forehead. How could he be saying no? Well, in all honesty— she should have expected this. Ichigo did tell her, oh-so-many-times, that her older brother would not approve of them getting married. She almost wondered if she should have stuck to what the orange haired man said and not even bothered asking. But she admired her step brother, loved him, cared for him. Ever since his wife died—her older sister, he had never been the same. Sure he had been quiet before, always silent, and emotionless. But Rukia could tell he was happy. Being with Hisana; he never felt the need to put his guard up, or at least, he didn't show it. Although her sister never loved him, she could tell he didn't mind, and her death hit him hard. Sighing Rukia bowed respectively and turned, exciting the large study, slowly shutting the sliding door behind her. Leaning against the wall Rukia rubbed her temples. She could always ignore her brother. She didn't _have _to have his permission, as the orange haired man so kindly stated—she was only a sister in law, not blood related. But no matter how many times she tried to use this excuse, she couldn't. She believed even though that was in fact the truth, that they were more than that. Not something blood type could ever reveal.

Smiling sadly to herself she walked through the long hallways of the mansion, looking outside to the lightly swaying sakura trees in the garden—she began to think quietly to herself. If only she could find someone for her brother, maybe he wouldn't be so cold-hearted. _Yea, right_. She could hear her fiancé laughing at her right now. No, she could do it, she could find someone. She would have to be strong, brave, smart… Someone like her sister. Even though no one could ever replace Hisana in her brother's heart—she was sure that someone could fill in that gap, be it with other things; one namely being love.

Picking up her pace, she hurried down the steps and past the maids— grabbing her handed stuff and muttering a quick 'thank you' as she made her way to the door. If she couldn't find someone to make her brother happy, she would still have to do something. She couldn't get married knowing he did not approve. But it didn't mean she would have to play fair. No, she could think of a way to _make _him approve. Whether he liked it or not…

-X-

"Get back here!"

_No! Don't fail me legs, I need you._ He panted, running down the damp alleys. Cars could be heard in the background, the faint honking of horns, the screeching as women were being mugged by men, the people after him, shouting for him to stop. He sped up, picking up his pace. His legs ached and begged for him to rest, but he couldn't. He had to get away, somewhere else, anywhere.

Turning a corner, he used his unoccupied hand to wipe some of the excess rain off his face.

"Hey shit head! We said stop!"

"Yea we ain' gonna hurt ya!"

"Much!"

Renji scowled as he ran down the steps leading to an underground tunnel, ignoring the insults some of the drunks yelled at him. The laughter and yelling started to fade and Renji grinned as he ran up the steps leading to outside. The rain poured down on him and he cursed his luck as his running slowed. Stepping outside his eyes widened at the six, over weighted men, staring back at him.

"Thought ya could out run' us, eh bitch?"

"Ya, were' gonna make yer life a livin'" a hiccup. "Hell!"

Renji glared and took a step back, only to bump into another's belly. He must not have been paying attention, but now he was surrounded. _Shit._

"What do you want with me?" His words were hoarse and shaky, he cursed himself for it. He couldn't let them win, but he was just too weak. He couldn't run. His legs ached to drop, and that's just what he did, fell onto his knees into the mud as the rain poured down on him, soaking his hair, and fraying the already messy braid that was held together by a cheap elastic.

"Nothin' much, since you aint a looker like the last one."

"Yea, and that bitch was pretty loud."

"Yea, even with the gag."

Renji's eyes widened as he contemplated what these brutes were saying. Last _one…Bitch…Gag?_ Renji looked up to be met with an ugly face pressed against his, now vaguely aware of what exactly these men were after.

"I don' know, this one's kind of cute!" The man laughed as he yanked Renji's hair back by the braid, inspecting him more.

He winced as the rough hand in his hair tightened only to loosen slightly before throwing his head forward— making it so that his face smashed into the muddied pavement. He screamed as his nose snapped and leaned back quickly. His hands went to reach for his nose as tears rose to his eyes but they were restrained behind him, with something that felt like leather.

"Shit, this one's louder than the last one!"

"Don' worry, he'll shut up soon enough!" They laughed loudly and Renji cringed.

Blood trickled down his nose as he felt someone lift him roughly by the hair. He stood on shaky legs as the man in front inspected him, giving a few nods and weary glances. Renji cringed when the man's hand went to his belt and he spit in the guys face; and with the little effort he had—lifted his foot to kick him in the gut.

The man toppled backwards and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Taking that as his silent cue, he ran. Ducking beneath some of the punches as best as he could with his hands restrained, he moved forwards, nearing the train station. He panted heavily, as his lungs threatened to burst. He couldn't hold out much longer. _If only I can get to the train._ His hope was shattered as he tripped, falling face first into the pavement. "Ahh!" Struggling to get up so that he could continue moving forward, the red head's teeth grit as something—no, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Got him!" One of the taller men grabbed him by his ankle pulling him back until they reached a bench.

"Now shut up and be a good little bitch!"

Renji struggled to get free but was picked up and thrown brutally against the bench. He let out a strangled scream and was kicked in the face. He couldn't help it anymore. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to call for help. His voice wouldn't work and his sobs only got louder. He could feel the men tearing off his clothes and yanking at his hair. Bruising his body, and handling him with brute force. He clenched his eyes shut as his pants and undergarments were pulled down to his knees. He felt something big and wet rub against his entrance and his eyes snapped open. _No…please…don't…_ "Please…"

"Oh look our bitch is begging!"

"Seems he still has some fight in him!"

"Nah, he jus' wants some!"

"Don' worry bitch, we'll all have a turn!"

Renji's heart was erratic, as big meaty hands slid up his thighs and one grasped roughly at his member. He gasped. "N-No…Please!" For a plea his voice was extremely low as the tears dripped off his nose and landed softly on the bench. His voice was growing weaker by the second, as were his attempts at getting away. He felt—what could only be the man's cock press against his buttocks, trying to gain entrance. He clenched as much as he could but it was no use. Big hands grasped at his cheeks, and spread them as they pushed forward.

"HYA!"

The man was suddenly off of him and Renji let out a thankful sob. He kept his eyes clenched tightly as he could hear the fighting going on around him. It sounded like a girl, the scream. But it couldn't be. No girl could take on three big men on their own. He tensed as he heard bones cracking and screams being ripped out of some of the men, and then it was quiet. He wanted to open his eyes to get a better look, but for some reason—he kept them shut for a moment longer. Almost as if he were afraid to see which side had one…

Soft hands dragged up his pants and turned him over, buckling him back up. They helped him to sit up and lean his face against the head of the bench as the warm hands continued to untie the knot at his wrists. He let out a breath as they broke away and someone rested on the bench beside him. He couldn't help but let out a silent as the warm hands reached for him and brought him to lean against a chest as they stroked his mud-stained hair.

"Shh…its ok, they're not going to hurt you now."

Renji shivered as he opened his eyes and blinked up at his saviour. A small girl sat in front of him, her smile warm, and her eyes big and gray. His eyes searched her face and he sat up straighter only to wince in pain. She caught him as he fell forward and rested his face against her shoulder once more.

"It's ok; you're going to be alright. I'm going to call the—"

"No." He choked out. He was certain that he already guessed who the female was referring to.

"Huh."

"Please. Don't call the police…" He opened his eyes and looked up at her pleading, however for considering how weak he was—his voice was quite stern.

"Why not! You almost got raped baka! You look like a mess! You probably haven't eaten for days! You—"

The girl went on and on and Renji blinked, his jaw slacking as the girl started to rant.

"Baka are you listening to me?"

He chuckled softly, but it hurt his side and he groaned. "N-Not really."

She sighed and sat up straighter. "Fine. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Renji nodded and gave her a half smile. "Renji Abarai."

She smiled brightly at him and opened her phone. He quickly placed a hand over the send button and she looked up at him confused.

"Don't—"

"It's alright, idiot. I'm calling a friend. You obviously don't want the police so I'll take you somewhere else."

"No hospitals…?"

"No hospital. Although, you look like you could use one….And a bath."

"Gee, thanks."

The girl giggled and she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey Ichigo? Yea, it's me. No I'm fine. Yea. I need you to come to the north train station….Don't worry about it baka, I'll tell you when you get here!" The girl huffed as she shut her phone.

"You know…"

"Hm?"

"You say baka a lot…"

The girl stared at him for a moment before she laughed and Renji couldn't help but smile at the sound. It had been a while since he actually talked to anyone or anyone that actually wanted to speak with him, that is.

When she settled town and wiped away a stray tear she smiled at him. "Can you stand?"

Renji tried to move but his back cramped and he let out a pained gasp.

She quickly stood and pressed at his chest to sit him back down on the hard bench. "Hm, I thought so…"

He watched as the girl rested a hand under her chin and she sighed. "A friend of mine is coming to help me. We're going to bring you to my brothers to get you all cleaned up. You can stay the night if you wish, and I highly recommend you take me up on that offer."

"Will I be allowed?"

The girl smiled deviously and he shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Nii-sama won't have a choice whether he likes it or not."

Renji gulped and peered over the girls shoulder as the train skidded to a stop. Watching as she followed his line of vision and threw her hands up in the air—he heard her shout:

"Finally! What took you so long, you moron?"

Renji watched as an orange haired man, who looked into his early twenties came sprinting towards them. He skidded to a stop by the girl's side as he spotted the red head, and placed an arm over her shoulder protectively.

"Why, what's wrong? Did this guy do something to you?" The orange haired boy took a step forward only to be smacked in the back of the head by the female.

"No you moron! He was almost raped! I need you to help me take him over to Nii-sama's!"

"Byakuya? Are you sure he'll let you?" The man gave an incredulous look, before glancing at the man on the bench—out of the corner of his eye.

"Ichigo, he may not like _you _but that doesn't mean he hates me!"

He heard Ichigo mutter a 'yea yea' under his breath that earned him another smack and he sighed.

"Wow, you look like shit."

After he had realized the comment was directed at him, Renji snorted. "Thanks."

"Sorry." Ichigo walked forward and bent slightly in front of him. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." Renji nodded as Ichigo grabbed his arms gently and wrapped them around his neck. Slowly he picked Renji up bridal-style into his arms and shifted him slightly.

Renji sucked in a breath. "Ah...Shit…" He panted as his leg rubbed against the orange hair's stomach.

"Sorry."

"Ah…it's ok…Everything hurts anyways."

Ichigo gave him a half smile and turned to the raven haired girl. "Ready to go?"

Giving the two another glance as the man had spoken to her—Rukia glanced at the red heads face. Seeing the man's pained expression, for some reason flooded images into her mind—giving her a couple of ideas. "Yeah..."

-X-

"What?" Byakuya set his pen down as he looked over his shoulder at his sister, turning slightly.

"I said; I brought someone in who needed help. He's poor and—"

"No." He stated and turned back to his work, picking up the next page and re inking-his pen.

Rukia fumed. He was doing it again! This man was as cold as ice! What did her sister ever see in this man, she'd never know. Then an idea hit her—the same ideas involving the images she had seen not too long ago. This man needed help, and she would give it to him, this 'Renji'. In return he would be helping her. Yes, it would work, she knew it would.

"Nii-sama?"

"Hm?" He hummed not even turning to face her.

She kept her anger down and shook her head, trying again. "Nii-sama. Are you saying that you can't help this man?"

She watched as he turned slightly, peering over his shoulder at her—a confused look graced his features which showed her that he was interested.

"I mean, how about this…You don't want me marrying Ichigo, help this man."

Byakuya turned at her fully and watched as she smiled. Setting down his brush, he eyed her questionably. "And…?"

"If you can't get this man off his feet, clean, an apartment or house and a steady paying job in let's say…three months? Then I get to marry Ichigo, with or without your permission."

"And if I succeed?"

_Got 'cha!_ She internally grinned and applauded herself for her intelligence and—brilliant idea."If you succeed, Nii-sama, I will continue to work under your roof or whatever you please."

"And Kurosaki?"

"Out of your sight for good." She knew it was a risky step she was taking, but the man she brought with her was hopeless. He wouldn't want help—he was probably one of those 'men do everything for themselves' type. That, and the whole way here on the train, the man had been complaining how it would only be one night, and he would leave first thing in the morning. But if she knew her stubborn step brother—which she did quite well—he would not back down to the challenge; only pissing the man off more, thus being her victory.

"Fine. Show me to this commoner."

"He is already waiting upstairs for conformation in the thirteenth guest room." Rukia bowed her head, smiling to herself.

"Good." He nodded and stood, carefully placing his pen in the appropriate holder and walking towards her. "You may leave; I will see to it that he is well taken care of."

"Yes Nii-sama." She bowed once more, turning to leave. "His name, by the way." She stopped at the door for a moment as she spoke—looking over her shoulder to meet her brother's grey irises.

"Hm?"

"Abarai Renji."

"Arigato."

Rukia nodded and left, walking swiftly down the hallways to her lover. Ichigo sat smiling at her and waved as she walked closer. _This is going to be good._ She thought. _He probably won't even last the night._ With that, she laughed softly to herself, earning a confused glance from her boyfriend as they walked out into the cold night. _Yes, Nii-sama. How long will you last?_

-X-

To be continued.


	2. As long as it takes

A/N: Status: **REVISED**

-X-

Renji sighed as he plopped down on the bed, taking in everything from the soft mattress and plush pillows all the way to the silken sheets and scent of the fabric softener. _Smells like sakura_. Renji mused as he smiled softly to himself. Sitting up, the man let his gaze travel around the large room as he looked around. _I remember something that orange haired guy said…thirteenth guest room? _ Renji let out a low whistle as he took in everything. _This has gotta be the biggest damn room I've ever seen. And who the hell has thirteen guest rooms?_ Renji scratched the side of his nose, and winced— remembering that it was most likely broken.

"Tch, assholes." Renji looked up as the door creaked and a small girl walked in as she bowed her head slightly. For a moment, he wondered if she had gotten the wrong room—however it seemed like she knew what she was doing as she looked back up at him.

She looked up and smiled at him out of the corner of her mouth, cringing a little at the sight of his wounds. Slowly she made her way over to the red head and placed some towels and a light gray kimono with pink incrusted sakura petals beside him.

"Jee, the owner sure likes sakura huh?"

The girl giggled softly and smiled up at him from where she was folding the clothes. "That he does."

_He?_ Renji thought in his head, his brows rising slightly. Of course he had heard the female on the train say that they were going to her brother's, but… _Aren't sakura's a little…girly?_ Renji laughed as the image of a man in an apron, running a large house such as this, frolicking through flowers with lots of cute little animals behind him. _Wait, what am I thinking!_ Shuddering, Renji watched as the girl straightened and turned to face him.

"Please disrobe and follow me." The girl stated calmly and handed him a beige kimono, turning to face the other way.

Renji blushed and coughed awkwardly as the girl stood in front of him. "Uh...C-Could ya leave?"

"I'm sorry, but I have orders from Kuchiki-sama to await here with you, until he has finished with his work." Renji could have sworn he detected a slight smugness to her tone.

"Kuchiki-sama? Is that by any chance the owner of this place?"

"Yes."

Renji watched the girls' back for a couple more minutes and sighed. He obviously wasn't going to get any privacy any time soon in this place. With a roll of his eyes he started to undress—even if he was a bit hesitant. Slowly he slipped the beige kimono over his injured body and cursed silently under his breath as the material rubbed against his wounds. The girl started to turn her head and he hurriedly tied up the robe, just in time for her to turn fully.

"Ready?"

He looked confused for a second, but nodded anyways.

She smiled and picked up the pile of his clothes in one hand, and the clean towels and fresh kimono in the other. "Come with me."

He followed her as she walked out the door and down the long hallway. He looked around and noticed the expensive carpet under his feet and the decorative wall designs that were paced around him. He stopped silently to gaze out clear doors that led out to some type of garden. Taking a few steps forward, he looked out into the night and spotted a lone figure sitting underneath a sakura tree. The man turned to face him and his eyes widened—if only slightly, at the sight. Clear pale skin that looked as though it were fine china, graced with the most beautiful features he had ever seen was what had met his eyes. Long raven hair flowed past the man's shoulders and it shone, almost as though it were smooth as silk, and almost teasingly as if it were taunting Renji to reach out and run his fingers through it. Redish brown irises met piercing gray ones and Renji froze. He got this sense of forbidden as he watched as the man seemed to be eyeing him with, what was it, curiosity?

"Sir?"

Renji turned and let out a confused sound. The girl just smiled at him knowingly and pointed to a large door. "Your bath is waiting."

Renji nodded and muttered his thanks as he walked into the spacious room, only half paying attention to where exactly he was going. Though the only thought he could muster in his mind, was who that beautiful man was. He felt as though he should recognize the man from somewhere, yet at the same time—he had never seen anyone like him in his life. Shrugging it off, Renji proceeded to lose the kimono as he stepped into the hot welcoming water; allowing the thoughts to drift out of his mind. Or, at least for the meantime.

-X-

Placing a delicate hand under his chin in thought, Byakuya watched as the red haired man who looked to be in his late teens or a bit older, walk past the sliding glass door. _So that's him_. Byakuya pondered to himself as the image of the man with wild red hair and tanned skin with black markings that would look atrocious on anyone else, but surprisingly seemed to fit the teen, ran through his mind. _Hm, he looks loud and obnoxious but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle_. With the fait smugness of a smile appearing across the wealthy man's face, he stood from his spot under his favourite tree and began his decent back to the large mansion.

-X-

Renji sighed as he sank deep into the water. _When was the last time I had a bath..?_ He thought to himself and went to stiff his armpit— covering his mouth, he gagged and put his arm down. _Never mind, I don't want to know._ He let himself sink back into the water, closing his eyes and allowing his crimson hair to flow loosely underneath its surface. He thought he heard the door open, but kept his eyes closed; allowing the silence to lull him. Sighing in irritation, Renji brought his hands down to cover his private regions as he heard footsteps approach him and he cracked an eye open—he really wasn't going to have any privacy in this place, was he?

"Ahh!" Renji jumped, his upper half coming out of the water and his hands reaching up to grip at the side of the tub as his eyes widened, shocking the person whose face was only inches from his own. Renji blinked as he looked into startled grey eyes and he flinched slightly. Swallowing slowly, he felt his mouth gape open and his eyes go impossibly wide as the man moved even closer, now only centimetres away. "W-What?" he managed to choke out and he watched as a confused expression graced the other man's features. He realized vaguely that he was bared naked in front of the man, but was too startled to do anything.

"Your nose." The man replied simply as he stared at the red haired man.

"Huh?" Renji reached up absentmindedly to touch his nose and he let out a groan in pain as he touched the slightly swollen and broken area. "Itai…"

Byakuya shook his head and grabbed the others arm, moving his hand away from his face. "This may hurt a bit." He explained as he reached forward and gently pressed his thumb and forefinger to the red heads nostrils.

"W-Wait!" Renji reached up and gripped the nobles pale wrist with both hands as he met grey irises wearily. "What are you going to do?"

"When one breaks their nose, you must repeat the action for the healing to take place."

"Oh…" Renji mentally face palmed and he swallowed, allowing the other man to inch his way forward. He was going to argue as to why the man was doing it now—I mean…Why not wait until _after _he bathed? Common sense, right? But he kept his mouth shut. He didn't know why he was allowing some complete stranger to invade his personal space, but he closed his mouth anyways. Feeling the soft skin of the man's hand gently touch his nose, Renji couldn't help but wince. Through lidded eyes he saw the other's brows furrow and he cocked an eyebrow. The man seemed to not take notice – or he just didn't show it—and continued to grasp his nose in between two fingers and press down gently.

"Are you ready?"

The smooth voice rumbled in Renji's ears and he resisted the urge to nod—after all, his nose was at stake here. "Y-Yeah," He let out a breath and opened his eyes, meeting slightly concerned grey ones. "Go for it." He stated with a slight cockiness and clenched his eyes shut tightly, waiting for pain.

Byakuya let his fingers slide up and down the broken nose and clenched it gently in between two fingers. The man seemed so different up close, than what he would have imagined. He sort of wondered why a man with a –seemingly handsome face—was wound up on the streets. He also, was quite curious as of how the man got into this position in the first place. Shrugging it off for the time being, he concentrated on the task at hand. Quickly he snapped his wrist, not once, but twice, setting the man's nose back in place.

"Ah shit!" Renji removed the man's hand and placed both of his own over his nose. "That fucking hurt!"

"Well, I said it might..." Byakuya's brows furrowed as he watch the man's eyes gaze towards him.

Renji mumbled slightly before sighing and leaned back against the tub. "I know."

The two sat in silence for a moment and the pain in Renji's nose began to settle down. Renji allowed his shoulders to relax and he kept his eyes closed as he lowered his hands away from his face. He wondered why the man was still there, or more so, why he wasn't doing anything to make the man leave. He felt a certain calmness radiating off him and it made him feel a little better. Cracking an eye open, he spotted the other. His face was relaxed with his eyes closed; the strange white hair pieces he saw earlier had vanished from the man's hair, allowing raven strands to flow loosely across his face. His posture was upright, but seemed relaxed as his hands lay gently on his knees.

Byakuya sat in silence and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the others eyes on him, but made no move to do anything. He wondered why he hadn't left the man to his business, and instead chose to kneel there on the floor beside him. He figured it was just because the red head somehow intrigued him, and he wished to know more about him. Although he thought that was a silly thought, considering this loud and obnoxious man would probably be nothing but lazy and good for nothing. Though…He could see something behind that, and wondered just exactly what it was that pulled him so close, no—more like lured him in, constricting and capturing his very awareness.

"Kuchiki-sama?" There was a quiet female voice at the door and Renji watched as the others eyes flew open, grey irises locking onto his own.

"Hai?"

"It's time for Abarai-san to get out of his bath, sir…"

"Hai."

Renji watched as the man closed his eyes and stood. Blinking, grey irises met his once again before the man turned and opened the door, leaving as the young girl from before entered the room. Renji let out a breath as he watched the man leave, barley hearing what the woman spoke, only choosing to nod when it seemed appropriate. He didn't mind as much as he thought—having the man sit there next to him. _Wait…_

"E-Excuse me?"

The girl stopped mumbling – he should really ask her, her name—and looked up at him. "What?"

"Did you say that was Kuchiki-sama, as in, the owner of the house? The one you told me about earlier?"

"Hai." She nodded and continued to unfold the grey towel for him to dry off with. He stared expressionless as he looked back towards the door. So he had just officially met the man who would be letting him stay there for the night, without realizing it up until now. He swallowed thickly and stood, allowing the girl to dry him off. _Damn, it's a shame I'll have to go tomorrow._ He mused. _That guy looked kind of interesting_.

-X-

Byakuya walked down the halls of the large manor silently, headed towards his room. Out of all the strays on the street, his sister sure happened to pick an interesting one. He looked back to the door in time to see the man of his thought walking out with his personal helper, Kaelyn. She bowed to him as she walked near and he nodded, dismissing her silently with his hand and she obeyed, heading off on her own. He watched as the red head blinked down at him, eyeing him curiously and he nodded down the other hallway. The man seemed to acknowledge his gesture and began to walk down the hall as suggested.

Renji looked to his left as the man started to walk in step with him. He wondered where they were going. He remembered one of the pictures on the wall and thought that maybe that the other was instructing him back to his room, but dismissed it, seeing the man stop in his tracks, bringing Renji to a halt as well.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the teen and nodded once more as he opened the sliding glass door, stepping out into the night. He walked slowly as he waited for the man to follow, and soon heard the silent footsteps in the grass as he did so. He continued down a large path, and turning right to head down a medium sized hill. He heard no objections from the other as he continued to follow, and stopped, waiting as the other approached his side. He pointed to a large sakura tree and waited as the man arched a tattooed eyebrow but sat beneath it anyways.

He didn't know what caused him to, but he felt the need to talk to the brash red head. Maybe it was because he had to, how do you put it—lay down the rules? Set the standards, so to speak. He wondered, briefly, why the red head even thought he was here. "Uhm…"

"Renji."

"Renji?"

"My name. Yours is..Kuchiki?"

"Hai."

Renji nodded and fiddled with the loose end of the kimono as he watched the other eye him. Slate grey irises began to rake over his frame and he fidgeted under the intense gaze. He wondered what he was brought out here for. Earlier he had a brief encounter with the older man in the bathroom and now he was brought out into this…garden, and for what? Renji looked over the man and noticed he seemed to be deep in thought. _Maybe he doesn't even know why he dragged me out here_' Renji internally shrugged and watched as the man let out a small sigh. For some reason he thought that was odd, coming from this man.

Byakuya stood and let his eyes slide close as he felt the others gaze on him once again. _How should I put this for someone like him to understand…?_

"Hey."

Byakuya's eyes opened and he stared down at the man who was now cross legged and smiling up at him. He felt a slight heat come to his cheeks but shrugged it off, and mentally scolded himself for it. "Hai?"

"Are you gonna sit, or am I just down here to look up at your pretty mug?"

_Pretty mug?_ Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed at the comment and he watched as the guy shook his head and laughed slightly. "What's so amusing?"

Renji looked up at the other man and shrugged. "Nothin' you just look cute when you pout."

"I was not pouting." Byakuya glared and the man smirked.

"Whatever you say, Kuchiki." Renji moved his legs, so they lay in front of him, letting his hands sink into the grass behind him, to support his weight. "So ya gonna sit or what?"

Byakuya hesitated and closed his eyes, slowly moved to stand a little in front of the other, but on an angle so they weren't directly face to face. He sat down reluctantly on his knees and let his hands fold gently in his lap. Opening his eyes to look at the other man he noticed a tattooed eyebrow was arched, and arched one of his own. "What is it now?"

"Why do you sit so formal?"

"Why do you sit like some stray mutt?" Byakuya retorted.

"'Cause I am a stray mutt." Renji shrugged as he muttered under his breath and turned, letting his face look the other way as he watched his hand fiddle with the grass.

Byakuya's brows furrowed again and he cocked his head slightly. "Gomenasai. I have offended you." Bowing slightly, he closed his eyes.

Renji blinked and looked at the man who was now bowing before him. "Huh? No you haven't. Besides, I get it a lot, so it's nothing I can't handle." When Byakuya rose and still had an uncertain expression he continued. "And it's your house anyway; you can say what you want."

"I suppose…" Byakuya frowned slightly; he knew the man was right, but the look in the others face showed that it affected him somehow. And even though Byakuya didn't care much for the man, he still didn't want to hurt his feelings. Byakuya let out a breath and let his fingers curl around a small Sakura that managed to fall off one of the many trees and smiled slightly to himself as he twirled it in between his fingers.

"You sure like Sakura huh?" Renji mused, more to himself to the other. He watched the man's face take on a light pinkish hue and smiled slightly.

"Hai…" Byakuya looked up at the other and then placed the small flower back on the grass. Clearing his throat silently, he looked up at the younger and gave him a stern look. "So, I am going to explain about your stay..."

"Ah, arigato." Renji bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Ya don't really have to let me stay the night though, if you want me to leave I can." He didn't really want to, but he thought if he stayed there to long, he might get attached to the place. _Especially that large bed…_

"The night?" Byakuya blinked. "You're going to be staying much longer than that."

"Ha?" Renji's mouth gaped and he gave the man a confused look. "What do you mean…?"

"I am going to help you get back on your feet, so to speak."

"Pardon?"

Byakuya felt a pulsing at his temple and tried to stay calm. _Honestly…_ "Don't you want to get off the streets—"

"No."

Byakuya looked up into the serious expression on the others' face. _What brought this…?_ "I see…" He wished that he could just let the other leave and not have to deal with this. It really wasn't worth his time if he thought about it. _You can't tame a wild beast, they are meant to be fearless._ Byakuya mused to himself. The images of Rukia appeared in his head and he remembered the deal he had made with his younger sibling. _But giving up and letting him go, makes me admit defeat._' His brows furrowed at that. _And means that Kurosaki Ichigo…_ He didn't dare finish the thought. He knew the orange haired boy was probably best for his sister, but the man had the most outrageous mannerisms, and always brought trouble whenever he visited. _But if I back down, it means that she wins…No, I can do this. It's just the matter of wanting to. Mind over matter really_.

"So…I guess you want me to get out of your hair." Renji started to stand and stretched out his arms.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Byakuya stood a well, facing the other and gave him a look that read 'You-will-listen-to-me-or-else.' "You will stay and allow me to train you."

"What?"

"It will be priceless to you, and you will be able to acquire the skills to allow you to live on your own with I presume, a steady job."

"But—"

"You don't have a choice." Byakuya finished for him, and received a glare in return.

"Oh really now?" Renji stood to his full height, towering slightly over the other man. He could see the others' gaze not waver, and he didn't move an inch. _Stubborn bastard. These rich people think they can do whatever they want…_

"I don't see why you are so reluctant on this offer. I am simply providing you with _free _training that will only help you. I would assume anyone living on the streets, who were almost beat to death and looked like they were dragged around some ally, not bathing for days would _want _to be able to have such an opportunity. But you however, are hesitant. I want to know why that is."

"None of your fucking business."

"Maybe we'll start with your grammar and language first..."

Renji scowled. "Tch, whatever. I'm leaving!" Renji walked around the other man, who seemed unfazed by his actions. He made his way quickly up the path they came, practically running through some of the trees, to see if he could beat the other back, to be able to change and leave quickly. Looking behind him, he didn't spot the other and gave a wide smirk. _Must've lost him. Tch, slow bastard._ Renji stopped abruptly before walking into the sliding glass door of the manor. In front of him stood Byakuya, a beautiful sword with a light purple hilt in his hand. The long blade that seemed to shine in the moonlight, having a light pink aura coming from it, a powerful sense to it, was placed only centimetres from Renji's throat. Renji swallowed, and felt the tip of the blade slightly touch his neck with the action. "How did you..?"

"You're slow."

"Shut up!" Renji's brows furrowed and he took a step back.

"Answer one question and I may let you go."

"_May?_"

"Depending on your answer, if it is liable, than you may leave. If not, I shall train you whether you like it or not."

Renji growled deep in his throat. "Jerk."

Byakuya stood still where he was, and then the others' shoulders relaxed. He slowly sheathed his sword and placed it back on the stand beside him. He didn't think he would have to resort to using it anyways, he felt his strength would be enough to handle this man. _He only appears rough. Tormented on the outside, harmless on the inside._

"I'm not going to tell you…" Renji looked away, frowning. _I don't want to tell you._

"Is it because I am a stranger?"

"No..."

"I see…" Byakuya moved to the side and allowed room for the younger man. "Then why do you hesitate?"

Renji looked up into grey irises that seemed…understanding. Not cold, like they had been, disconnected. Sighing, Renji ran a hand through his crimson locks, and stepped forward as he walked into the room. "I…Can't tell anyone…"

Byakuya didn't pursue the issue and nodded. "I understand."

Renji looked up into knowing eyes and felt his cheeks heat up as he walked with the other back into the heart of the large house.

"Although..." Byakuya stated as they reached the door of Renji's temporary room and turned to face him. "I cannot force you to stay. Well, I do have the power…"

Renji wanted to scoff, but the man seemed to be serious about it.

"But I wish you would allow me to help you. I see you hesitate, but I will start slow. You will have as much time as you need and we have as long as it takes." Byakuya went on locking eyes with the younger. _Even though I only have three months…_ Byakuya's brow creased and he wondered why he was being so courteous.

Renji blinked at the others words and he let out a breath. "I...Alright."

"Hm?"

"I…will _allow _you to help me. On one condition."

Byakuya's brows furrowed more. "Hai…?" He was in no way expecting the comment that came out of the red heads mouth next. Maybe he was thinking to boldly, after all, when you're dealing with a rich man, money has to be involved right?

…Wrong.

"Tell me how the hell you got up here so fast!"

-X-

To be continued.


	3. Learn from me

A/N: **To make Byakuya's occupation more clear**: Byakuya is a noble, who hides that he is one, stating that he only has the same last name of the superior house. He works in the 'Soul Society' cooperation's and runs the 6th division. He has no lieutenant due to the previous one was a moron and couldn't do anything right. He is a very powerful man who only wishes to hide the fact that he is a noble so people will treat him as an equal, not higher class, but due to the fact he is rich, they do so anyway. You will find out later what the 'Soul Society' does.

Status: **REVISED**

As long as it takes, chapter 3: Learn from Me

-X-

"So…like this?"

"No."

"Like this."

"No…"

"Damn it!" Renji threw the brush he was using on the floor and stood, stomping off to the maid who held out a drink for him, taking it eagerly. "Thank you." He muttered softly as an afterthought—before taking a sip.

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand trough his hair that was free of his kensiken today, due to him taking a day off to get the other man settled. He found out his name was Abarai Renji—having forgot when Rukia told him; honestly, how was he supposed to remember things he didn't really care for?—Also, that the man was in his early twenties, and had been only on the street for a couple years now. The other wouldn't go through anything else, just mentioning he was used to it, so it didn't bother him all that much. "You're improving...somewhat." Byakuya said sadly as he looked at the simple kanji that was inked onto the large scroll he had brought out for the man to test on.

Renji snorted. "You're just being nice. It looks like crap."

"It does not…"

"Compared to yours it does."

Byakuya didn't say anything after that. After all, who could argue with someone who was right? Byakuya's vein pulsed at the quiet snickering and glared up at the other two that had been watching them the entire morning. "Does something amuse you?"

"Ya, you two!"

"Hahaha!" Ichigo laughed along with his brother.

"You act like an old married couple!"

"Shhh!" Ichigo shushed his twin as he tried to settle his laugher. "H-Hichigo..th-that's not nice!" Ichigo smacked the back of his brother's head as he continued to laugh.

"But it's true!"

Both men looked at each other and burst out into even more laughter.

Renji shivered at the sound of the albino ones' laugh as he watched the two. He had been woken up extremely early—four in the fucking morning to be exact—and been told to wash and meet the man, who he found out from Ichigo, his first name was Byakuya, downstairs. He had been scared out of his mind when he opened the door, yawning and opening his eyes to see a bright white smile in his face, a pale face, white hair and eyes that scared the shit out of him. _I mean, who the hell has fucking black and yellow eyes!_

As if reading his mind, Hichigo winked at the man and Renji scowled, throwing a bun at him, from the plate on the table next to him. "Eat buns you albino!"

Byakuya was trying very hard to not lash out. If he didn't know any better, he would think he was stuck in a room with a bunch of teenagers. It didn't help that the twins distracted the red head from getting any work done, thus irritating him even more.

"Poke poke, anyone home?"

Ok, now he was angry. Swatting away the pale hand that was prodding at his face, he stood and made his way to the kitchen. _There's only so much one can take of those two in the same room…_

Ichigo laughed and stood as well, making his way over to Renji. "You know, you're not that bad."

Renji smirked. "Thanks."

"Ahhh~ How can you stand living with that…that…"

"Prude?"

"Asshole?"

"Snob?"

"Yea those. How can ya stand living with that guy?" The albino asked as he peered around the corner, taking a muffin from the plate he bit into as he watched the man converse with his maids. "Tch, he's so stuck up."

"Yea, maybe we should get him a stick remover for his birthday."

"A stick remover?" Renji cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Ichigo.

"Yeah, for the stick up his ass."

Ichigo started to laugh as his brother continued his sentence and Renji couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "He does seem kind of put off doesn't he?"

Shiro and Ichigo exchanged looks and then smiled suggestively as they turned their heads simultaneously to look at Renji. "Oh….What's with that longing look~?" Shiro asked as Ichigo batted his eyelashes as if insinuating it.

Renji glared at them and pushed them both away. "Shut up! I was just agreeing with you! Does that mean you like him that way?" When both of them fell silent with dumbfounded looks on their face he laughed and walked away, leaving them to themselves as he walked into the other room. Looking around he noticed he hadn't been in this room yet and spotted Byakuya kneeling in front of a small stand, his eyes closed as he muttered something under his breath. He smelt the light scent of incense and sniffed slightly. _More sakura…_ He looked over the man's face and let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the content expression lace the others features. _He looks so…different, like this. I wonder what he's doing._

Byakuya kept his eyes closed as he felt the others eyes rake over him. He had almost forgotten due to the distractions this morning that he had yet prayed for his departed wife. He inhaled the incense as he spoke under his breath, words for Hisana as he prayed for her.

Renji was about to turn to leave when grey irises looked up at him and he found himself glued to the spot. "Uhm…Sorry, uh. Am I intruding on anything?"

"No. I was just finishing." Byakuya picked up the small incense stick and waved it slightly as he put it out, shutting the doors and smiling slightly to the picture of his departed wife as he stood.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking…"

"No. Ask what you wish."

"U-Uh…What is that?" Renji gestured to the small dresser-like thing in the corner of the room, Byakuya was just kneeling beside.

Byakuya looked back to it and then to Renji.

"Uh, like...What were you doing?"

"Praying."

"Oh?"

"It's a small shrine dedicated to my late wife who passed six years ago."

"Oh…Sorry..." Renji's head lowered and he cursed himself in his head. _Way to bring that up._

"No, it's fine." Byakuya walked silently passed the red head as he made his way down the hall. "Shall we continue?"

Renji groaned as he reluctantly followed after the older man. "Come on! Haven't we established that I can't write worth shit?" Renji pressed. _And it's so boring…_

"Hm, that may be so, but I think with more practise you will get the hang of it."

Sighing in defeat, Renji ran a hand through his hair as he followed the other back to the small room. Looking around he noticed that Ichigo and his brother were not there and he frowned slightly. _It was more fun with them here…sort of_. He watched as the stoic man sat down, resting his hands on his knees and beckoned Renji over. With a sigh, Renji complied, sitting down beside the older one and picking up one of the many brushes and dipping it in the ink. There was a faint clicking sound and Renji looked up to see Byakuya looking towards the door. Leaning to the side Renji looked around the corner, but no one was there. "What…?"

"Mornin' Byaku-chaaan~~"

"Ah!" Renji jumped, spilling the ink as he spun, turning to see a tall, lanky man with silver, purple-tinted hair, with his arms wrapped around Byakuya's neck, his eyes closed and a wide grin spread across his features.

"The ink…"

Renji turned and grasped the small bottle in his hand, turning it over quickly, before the spilled contents could leak any further. A rag was tossed onto his shoulder and he grabbed it, sopping up the ink that had spilled.

"Hmmm," Gin hummed as he rested his chin on Byakuya's shoulder. "Mahh~ Kuchiki-chan, who's this?"

Byakuya's eye twitched. "Chan?"

"Ya, cause yer so cute?"

_Cute…_

Renji watched in horror as a look of pure hatred graced the normally stoic features. "Uh..Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya snapped his eyes to the red head, and his features relaxed immediately.

_Smack_

"Ahhhh~~! Izuru-kun! Why'd ya hit me?"

Ignoring the other, the blonde turned to the stoic brunette, bowing. "Gomenasai, Kuchiki-taicho! Pardon my incompetent, slack off of a taicho, and accept my apology?"

"Hey!"

"Apology accepted." Byakuya nodded.

Gin pouted and folded his arms" Ya'll are so mean~~"

Kira rolled his eyes. "Were here for business, not for socializing."

"Why not both?" This received Gin a sharp glare from the other.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya looked up to the blonde with a raised brow. "I thought I had been told there was nothing that needed my assistance today?"

"There wasn't but…uh, something of great importance came up."

"I see.."

Renji watched as the raven haired man stood and looked down at him.

"I might be a while, continue what I had showed you, I will be back to test you on this later."

Renji nodded and watched as the other left the room and felt a pang in his chest. _Why am I angry that he's leaving me? He can do what he wants! And besides…it's business…_ The words that the blonde said rolled through his mind as he picked up the brush he had been using and dipped it into the now almost empty ink pot. _Something of great importance…_Renji sighed and ran his hand in smooth strokes up and down the large scroll as he practiced the simple katakana on the sheet of paper. Something told him that the blonde was familiar—but he didn't really get a good look at the man, so he ignored it for now. _Why is this bugging me so much? It's not like he's some yakuza or something._ Renji snorted at the thought of the raven haired man in a Shihakushō, a big sword in his hand and some samurai gear. He snorted and re-dipped the brush, continuing. _Like that'll ever happen. That man probably has maids to do that for him and—_

_Wait…_ Renji`s eyes widened as he thought back to the other night. He remembered the slick blade that was pressed to his neck as the man held it almost like a second nature. Renji swallowed. _B-But that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he's just a sword collector. Yea, that's it. A sword collector who, uh, practices, to make it actually seem like..he..can..use..one?_

He noticed he had dropped the brush and shook his head. "Why do I feel like this?"

_Because you're worried about him._ His inner voice stated and Renji blinked, his hand stopping midway as he moved to pick up the brush. "Why? Why am I worried?"

-X-

Byakuya let out a harsh breath as he signed over more and more paperwork. It was his own fault for firing his lieutenant of his squad, but he couldn't help it. It seemed as though there was no one in the whole sixth division that he could trust enough to lead his squad when he was not here. He had to admit though, being a noble in secret was better than telling everyone and have them fawn over him like some rich snob. His grandfather had scolded him millions of times, telling him to just get out with it, and that it would make his life a whole lot easier. But he thought otherwise. _Even if I do tell them, they may just burn me out now. I do not want my squad to hate me for keeping such a big secret from them, its best if they do not know. If anyone knows._

Running a hand through his long raven strands, careful to avoid his precious kensiken , he leaned back in his chair, looking up at the clock. _11:49PM….I missed training with Abarai…_ Byakuya frowned at the thought. For some reason he had grown a small liking over night as to teaching the loud red head the way of life.

Placing a hand on his desk, he grabbed the remaining paper work and shoved it into a large brief case. Standing he let out another breath as he made his way to the door. Giving the room one last look around, he shut the door, turning out the lights on his way.

-X-

Renji sat, tapping his finger against the expensive material of the table cloth as he waited. _It's late…what am I doing?_ Renji scowled as he let out an aggravated sigh, running his fingers through his loose red hair. Byakuya had said that he would be back for more training, but he never showed. Renji shrugged it off, deciding that the man was rich, so work was obviously important. But he got impatient and after a couple of hours he started to get bored. For some reason he couldn't concentrate and even write the simplest of kanji down. And even now, he sat by himself, looking at the large display of food that he had yet to touch.

_Did I really wait up this late for him?_ Renji scratched his head as he let out a frustrated breath. _More importantly, __**why**__ did I wait up this late for him?_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the faint click of the front door opening down the hall, and Kaelyn, the maid (that's right, he finally asked her, her name) greeting whoever it was. He waited, leaning back in his chair and smiled at the deep, rich voice that floated through the walls. _Wait…What am I thinking!_

"What?"

"That's right sir, Master Abarai is waiting for you in the dining room." She bowed her head as she took his jacket, walking down the hall to put it away.

_He had been waiting…?_ Byakuya mused, looking around the corner, down the hall; he spotted the younger man sitting at the table staring in his direction. Noticing he was caught staring, he watched the man blush and look away quickly. Byakuya felt his bottom lip twitch upward slightly. "Abarai…What are you doing up so late?" He asked as he rounded the corner, setting his brief case down on the chair next to the red head's.

"Uh..Nothin'." Renji scratched the side of his nose and coughed, looking away.

"I see." Byakuya's lips threatened to smile and he held it down. "Has dinner gone cold?"

Renji blinked and looked to the food. "Probably…"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Six hours…" Renji blurted it out and blushed. He hadn't meant to actually _admit _he was waiting up for the other, it just slipped out. "I, uh. I mean—"

"I see…"

Renji gazed silently as a peaceful expression graced the others features. For not knowing him that long, he still felt as though it was somewhat special, to see the man like this. Like it was a privilege that only he got to admire.

"I guess we should wait until its re heated then?"

Renji nodded.

"Well," Byakuya moved towards the glass door that lead out to the garden and looked over his shoulder at the red head. "Care to join me for a walk while we wait?"

"Uh…y-yea." Renji stood and followed after as Byakuya led the way through the garden. It was silent, and all he could hear was their footsteps as the approached a small hill and descended it.

"Would you like to see my koi pond?"

"Koi pond?"

"Hai." Byakuya nodded as the red head caught up, walking beside the raven haired man.

Byakuya faced forward and Renji could see the slight smile that graced the man's featured and felt himself smile as well. "I'd like that."

They continued making their way down the large hill and past a few sakura trees that seemed to be in full bloom. Renji held out his hand as they passed some and watched as tiny pink petals fluttered down and landed in his palm. "Pretty." Renji blushed at what he said as the other looked over his shoulder at him. "Uh…I, uh." Renji coughed awkwardly and whipped his hand off on his kimono as he looked away from the other in embarrassment.

Byakuya watched the other blush and felt a little pang in side of him. "It is…" For some reason, he thought he wasn't agreeing with the others' flower comment—but something else.

Renji looked back when they came to a stop, settling in front of a large pond. He could see the faint smile on the others lips and took another step forward, peering into the water. "Woa! How many are in there?"

"Too many to count."

"I'd say." Renji looked back, over his shoulder as he heard Byakuya approach and smiled as they both looked down into the water.

"Did you know, each fish has a story?"

"Oh yea?"

"Mm," Byakuya nodded. "If they don't have a story, they are not welcome."

"Is that so?"

Byakuya nodded again and Renji looked back into the pond. "How about that one?" Renji pointed to a medium sized red fish that had strange black, jagged markings over its body. When he didn't get an immediate answer, he looked back over to the stoic man who seemed to be deep in thought. "Kuchiki-san?"

"I've never seen that fish before."

"Huh?"

"I guess it came up through the river…" Byakuya looked to his right, and Renji followed his gaze, seeing a small river flowing in from outside the bushes.

"Oh."

"Guess we'll have to get rid of it…"

"Hey! Can't ya just give it a story?"

"Give it a story?"

"Yea…ya know," Renji looked down, a solemn look on his face as he watched the fish all by its lonesome. "I don't think someone or something should be discarded just 'cause it doesn't belong, ya know? It hardly seems fair. I mean, what if he wants to stay? What if he's ya know, not what he appears…sort of." Renji coughed and shrugged, smiling weekly as he looked back over at the other.

Byakuya approached him and stood by his side. "I see…"

Renji blinked as a small smile came over Byakuya's features as the man closed his eyes.

"So,"

"Huh?"

"Shall we give it a story?"

"Un," Renji nodded.

"Alright, tell me how this sounds." Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at the red head, then back to the fish. "Abarai Renji, a small koi in a big pond, doesn't fit in, doesn't talk much. Doesn't really like to practice even though he should; can be quiet at times, even though he looks loud. Most likely has a sweet side, and will grow up strong with a fine life plan one day. With some help from the others around him, he will find what he needs, everything from kindness, friendship, to love."

"L-Love?"

Byakuya looked back over at Renji and smiled. "Hai, even love."

Renji felt his cheeks heaten and could have sworn he probably turned the color of his hair. Coughing as he looked away, burying his face in his sleeve as to hide the blush he looked back at the other, only to see Byakuya kneeling by the pond. "Kuchiki…?"

"Here."

Renji blinked as a small bowl was placed in his hand, in it, the red fish.

"Watch him grow, as you do."

"K-Kuchiki…?"

"You can call me Byakuya."

Renji swallowed, and nodded. "Hai, Byakuya…"

They walked back to the manor in silence, and sat at the table as they ate their meal. Before Renji went to bed that night he sprinkled some crumbs into the bowl for the koi and smiled slightly as he turned out his lights. "G'night, other Renji."

When he woke up the next morning, he felt an odd sensation in his chest as he spotted a small black fish swimming close to the other. A friend for the other fish, that seemed to be stand offish, swam in sync with the other. He felt his heart skip a beat as he read a small card near the bowl that told him to take it with care, and a small note that read:

His name is Byakuya.

-X-

To be continued.


	4. Help

Chapter 4: Help

A/N: I cut out Renji's story, because, I'm putting it in the next chapter anyways, you'll know what story I'm talking about when you read this.

Status: **REVISED**

-X-

Renji woke the next morning with a content smile upon his face. Stretching, he got up from the large bed he was placed in and trotted across the room. He felt the cool breeze from the window hit his bare skin and sighed in content. The smile on his face widened when he spotted the two small koi in the bowl on his dresser, swimming in sync. Humming to himself, he picked up a small thing of fish food and placed a bit on his finger, curiously. Placing some of his hand into the bowl he watched as the red one ignored it. He frowned slightly and went to remove his hand, but then stopped. Ever so slowly the dark grey fish swam up to him hand and nibbled on the food. A somewhat bemused smile reached his features and he laughed as the small fish swam in circles around his fingers.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to stick around you all day, I don't think Kuchiki-san would be very pleased with that." As if knowing, the fish swam away and returned to playing with the other. Renji nodded and removed his hand, allowing the rest of the food to fall into the bowl. Wiping his hand on a small towel, a soft nock came from his door and he turned. Grabbing a kimono off a rack he pulled it over his body and tied it around waist quickly before answering. "Come on in."

He wasn't expecting it, he thought it would have been one of the maids or something, but his eyes widened ever so slightly by who entered the room. "Kuchiki-san!"

A small frown appeared on the others features as he looked up at Renji. "I thought we agreed that you would call me Byakuya."

"Oh, ah, yea. Sorry. Guess I sort of forgot." Renji smiled sheepishly to the other and rubbed the back of his neck before he blinked. _Did he just blush…?_

"Ah, well, yes. Good morning Renji."

"Mornin'." Renji rubbed at his eyes with his clean hand and reached beside him for a hair tie. Grabbing the small elastic, he placed his hair into a high pony before turning back to the other.

Byakuya nodded and coughed ever so slightly as he stepped forward. "I actually came in here to talk to you about something important."

"Oh?" When Byakuya nodded Renji sat down on the small clothed stool by his dresser to find some clothes while the other continued.

"Some of my associates are coming to lunch today, and I was wondering if that was alright with you."

"With me? Why would you need my permission? It's your house." Renji chuckled at the slightly ruffled expression on the usually stoic mans' face and shook his head.

"Well…I actually thought about that when you told me this the last time." Byakuya mused as he placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"I see how well that worked for you." Renji laughed slightly, but at the glare Byakuya shot him he swallowed and stopped immediately.

"If I may go on," Byakuya looked up at Renji and then let out a small breath. "I was thinking that, even though this may be my home, I think that while you are living under the same roof, you should also have some say. Whether or not I listen to you though, is up to me."

Renji rolled his eyes at the faint smirk on the others lips and snorted. "So you're saying, you'd like my opinion, but ya probably won't use it."

"Perhaps…"

Renji sighed and pulled out a long sleeved v-neck and a pair of jeans. "Well, I don't really care; you can do what you want. Ya don't need to ask me anymore."

"Hmm." Byakuya seemed to be thinking over something and Renji let him be.

Standing, he pulled off the dark blue kimono and set it aside. He barely registered the other who was now looking wide eyed at him with blushed stained cheeks, as he continued to dress, slowly.

Byakuya looked up as he finally remembered what else he had to say. He hated it when he forgot things; it made him look so insolent. When he opened his mouth to tell the other he found himself an eyeful of a tattooed back. Lean muscles that looked well attended to rippled slightly, like crushing waves. The tanned skin shone with sweat and he found himself blushing. Without his consent his eyes traveled downwards to follow the tattoos to where they ended on the red head's buttocks. The heat on his face traveled further and crawled down his neck. He found his mouth dry and swallowed as he blinked out of his stupor. "Renji…I was also asked if you would be there."

"Huh?"

Byakuya felt the urge to explode when the red head turned around, giving him full view of a toned torso and his—er, nether regions. He was glad that he could hide all emotions when the time called for it, and he straightened immediately.

"They want to meet me?"

"So it would seem."

Renji fell silent as he blinked at the other.

"Um…Do you mind…Continuing while you think?"

"Huh?" Renji squinted his eyes as a flustered look came over the other. He watched as Byakuya pointed and he looked down, noticing he was still naked, and not covered. "Oh! Aha, sorry." Renji smiled nervously as he rubbed at the back of his head once more. Bending over he pulled on his undergarments before standing up straight and putting on his shirt.

Byakuya watched as he tried to settle the small pang in his chest and tingling sensation in his loins. He felt odd and shifted slightly making him gasp softly at the friction. He looked down and his eyes went wide when he noticed the slight hardness in his pants. Snapping his head up he noticed the other was still midst of putting on his shirt and he moved quickly behind a dresser. He sighed as it covered the lower half of his body and tried to lean casually forward, resting his elbows on it.

Renji finished pulling the material over his head and looked back to see Byakuya not there. He raised an eyebrow, confused. He heard a soft coughing noise and looked more to his right where he spotted the other leaning rather uncomfortably on the dresser. "You ok?"

Byakuya's face flustered a deep crimson color and he glared slightly. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Woa, woa!" Renji held up his hands in defence. "Jee, don't kill me. Ya just look uncomfortable is all….And are you blushing?"

Byakuya found himself doing something he never thought he'd do. Sputtering for an excuse. "I-I…"

Renji smiled wider at the obvious disgruntled look on the stoic man's face and laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me!"

"Laughing? I'm not laughing."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he huffed out a small breath. He realized by arguing with the younger man that his little 'problem' went away and angrily stomped his way back around the dresser. Running a hand through one of the strands of hair that fell over his face, he calmed himself, going back to his usual stoic, demeanour. _Why is it that I lose all calm when I'm around him? Is it because he's new to me, or is because he's…different_. Byakuya chose not to go with either one of those, obviously not trusting his own judgement at the moment. "So what is your decision?"

"Well," Renji straightened as he yanked his hair, making the elastic hold it in place tighter. "I know it's up to me but, I don't really think ya want me there to embarrass you so—"

"You wouldn't embarrass me."

Those words made Renji fall silent and Byakuya cocked his head to the side, ever so slightly. A light flush appeared on the others cheeks and Byakuya stared curiously. "Did I do something to disgruntle you?"

"H-huh?"

"Well, it seems that you are the one blushing now." Byakuya smiled slightly at the look of shock that came over the younger boy.

"Tch, I am not!" Renji huffed and grabbed a brush, making his way to the large mirror that was above the dresser. Standing in front of Byakuya, he pulled the elastic out of his hair, and started to untangle the knots. "Ah, ouch!"

A small chuckle escaped the brunette.

"What's so funny now?"

"Well, it amuses me that you let your hair grow so wild, you can't even tame it."

It took Renji a couple of minutes to process that Byakuya was really calling his hair a wild forest, or something. "Well excuse me. Not everyone can have as perfect and soft hair as yours." Renji watched as yet again, a barely noticeable blush extended over the stoic mans features and he smiled in triumph. Starting to brush his hair again he let out a low curse as the brush got stuck. "…Don't even say anything."

"I wasn't going to."

Renji hated how well the other was able to mask his emotions and scoffed. Tugging to get the brush out of his hair, his eyes widened when he heard and audible _snap. Shit…_

"You just broke the brush."

"I can see that." Renji replied stiffly as he held on half of the broken item in front of him. _Just great._

"Allow me…?"

Renji looked at the other questionably and nodded, allowing the man to come up behind him. "Sit on the stool." Renji did as he was told, sitting on the small ottoman. Sighing he relaxed his shoulders as he felt slender fingers brush gently against his scalp. "It's quite a mess you have here."

"You're telling me." Renji snorted. "It's always like this."

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction as he gently combed his fingers through crimson locks. "Really? Even after you've brushed it?"

"Yup, it's usually like this by the next morning." Renji smiled as he looked at the other through the mirror.

"Interesting…"

Renji nodded and allowed the other fingers to run through his hair. He hummed as they started to massage and he wondered what Byakuya was doing. Cracking an eye open—even though he didn't remember closing his eyes, he looked into the mirror again and caught the peaceful look on the others face, that Renji had seen so many times.

The hands in his hair stopped all of a sudden and Renji followed the other with his eyes as Byakuya walked around him and do the dresser. He watched as the other opened a drawer and grabbed what sounded like, a few objects and walked back beside him. Renji watched as each item was set before him and he blinked at all eight different types of brushes. _Jeez, and here I was thinking there was only two! A brush or a comb._

"Hmm," Picking up a bristle brush, Byakuya started to gently tease out each not.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"I'll try my best to make it less painful for you."

"Uh, thanks..."

Byakuya nodded and continued to drag the wide brush against tough, crimson strands. Reaching forward, Byakuya pulled out the brush that had gotten stuck. Setting it aside, he grabbed a fine toothed comb and started at the roots, bringing it down the red heads back. His brows furrowed as the comb got stuck on a small not and looked to the other in the mirror. Renji's eyes were clenched shut, as if just waiting for pain and Byakuya smirked. Pulling it one quick, yet gentle swoop, the not came free. Brown eyes opened in surprise and looked up into his own, grey ones through the mirror. "Did I hut you?" He asked with the slightest of smugness.

"Ah, no."

"Good."

Byakuya continued to brush the red heads hair for a while and Renji found himself drifting off. If it wasn't for the door opening and Kaelyn, the maid coming in, he probably would have fell asleep in Byakuya's arms.

"Ano…Ichimaru-san is here, looking for you."

He looked up to see the other glaring and he found himself feeling sorry for the girl. He knew Byakuya wasn't glaring at her—it was probably because just mentioning the fox-faced man got Byakuya riled up. He should know. After the whole incident with Ichigo and his twin the other day, when they all left he tried to ask Byakuya about the man—which earned him exactly this. A cold, hard, glare.

"Ah, should I tell him to come back at another time?"

Renji watched as Byakuya seemed to think it over. He never knew what Byakuya would say. He definitely knew that Ichimaru creeped Byakuya out, hell, he creeped Renji out to. Renji wondered how that guys assistant, _Ah, what was his name? I forget...I don't even remember what he looks like…_ He wondered how that man, who looked to be even younger than Renji, could put up with the guy, let alone fight back.

"I'm having a lunch appointment soon, so would it be so much to ask of you, to tell him to simply…how do I put this..."

"Get lost?"

"Hai, thank you Renji."

Renji smiled and he watched as the girl stood there. "Uh, sure…I'll just tell Ichimaru-san to take a hike."

"That works to." Renji found him and Byakuya speaking in sync and he blushed.

"Hai." With that she bowed respectfully and left, shutting the door behind her.

Renji went to stand and found himself pushed back onto the small stool. "What?"

"We're not finished."

"Not finished?" Renji ran a hand through his hair, and found it as smooth as silk, being able to glide all the way down from the roots to the tips, without any problems.

"No, we have to style it still."

"Oh, well I was just going to put it back up." He watched as Byakuya's nose crinkled slightly and his eyes narrowed.

"Or, what would your suggestion be?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"No no, I'm quite interested." He watched as the other placed a hand under his chin in mock-thinking position.

"I was thinking I could perhaps…braid it for you."

"Braid?"

"H—Hai…"

Renji was rendered speechless and stared at the other. _He wants…to braid my hair?_ For some reason, the thought of the older man's slender fingers, styling his hair with precision and grace made him blush. Coughing to try and cover it up he looked back up to the man who was still staring at him quietly and answered. "Ah, sure. I mean, if you want to." He saw the others eyes sparkle slightly and sat back down fully on the stool. "Do what you want, it's not like I care." When he looked over his shoulder he spotted Byakuya rummaging through one of the drawers quietly, picking out some hair elastics. When he came back over, he pushed a headband through Renji's hair, making the red head crinkle his nose in disgust. "You want me to wear a headband with bunnies on it?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked around and behind the younger man. "No, it's to help keep your hair back, while I put the braid in place."

"Oh..." Renji sat quiet after that, relaxing into the feeling of soft fingers gliding smoothly through his hair. Every time he looked up he could see the other smiling to himself as he picked up each strand and wove the long red hair together. For some reason, Renji was glad that he had decided to grow it out now. Even if it was for the fact he liked to see the content look on the others face. When Byakuya finally removed the headband, he stood from his chair and turned, his back facing the mirror. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened at what he saw. Three braids intertwined with each other, going part way down his back to make one long braid. He looked over at Byakuya and found the other staring at him quietly. "What?"

"Is it…too girly for you?" Byakuya spoke in a worried tone and it made Renji raise his eyebrows.

"Wha—No, of course not! Why would you ask that?"

Byakuya coughed into his hand slightly and looked away. "You just had a perplexed look on your face…And I thought that, maybe you didn't like it."

Renji snorted. "Nah, my face always looks weird."

Byakuya felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks, and he felt the urge to defend the red head. "I don't think you look weird…"

Renji felt his mouth go dry and as he opened it to say something the door slammed open.

"Ya know, it's not very nice ta tell people ta take a hike!" Gin walked in between the two and whined with a mock-pout on his lips.

"Ichimaru-san..."

"Now now, I told ya ta call me Gin, Byaku-chan!"

Byakuya's eye twitched as he looked up at the lanky man. "And I told you to call me Kuchiki-san."

Gin huffed and placed his hand on his hips. "Now what fun is tha'?"

"Ichimaru-taicho!"

Renji looked around to see the boy from the other day come running in, with a flustered Kaelyn behind him. Raising an eyebrow he watched as the pale blonde pinched the fox-faced man's cheek and yanked him down to ear level—effectively covering the man from Renji's line of sight. He would never get a good look at that guy, would he…?

Byakuya seemed as surprised with the blondes actions as he was, and Renji walked beside the older man. They both shared a shocked glance, and both backed away together.

"My deepest apologies, for my," Kira reached over and grabbed Gin's ear again. "For my taicho's lack of intellect, yet again. And lack of common sense."

"Hey!"

"It's fine…Just make sure he doesn't interrupt lunch. I believe Aizen-San and Ishida-San are paying me an important visit."

"I see…" The blonde nodded.

"Alaa~~ Aizen-sama's commin' over~"

"Yes, and you are not invited."

"Ahhh, how rude~!"

Izuru rolled his eyes and grabbed Gin by the sleeve. "We're leaving."

"Ohh~ But I didn' tell 'im what I came here to say~"

"You can do it tomorrow! Pardon us, Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya nodded and Renji watched as the pair left through the door—Gin did so reluctantly, followed by Kaelyn, probably to make sure they actually left. When they were gone, Renji turned to Byakuya with a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Why did he call you Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"In my line of work, we have certain squads, who are assigned captains."

"Oh…Wait. Don't tell me he is—"

"Unfortunately, Ichimaru-san is captain of squad three."

"Ouch…"

"Indeed. It is a horrible position."

"So what about the blonde, he work there?"

"Yes, he is Ichimaru-san's fukutaicho."

"Oh. So that's how he manages to get along…well, how he manages to control him, somewhat….If that makes sense."

"It does."

Renji nodded and walked towards the door. Before he went to go downstairs to get ready he looked back to Byakuya and asked him another question. "Who's your fukutaicho?"

"Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances I am rendered without the use of a vice captain for the moment."

"I see…"

"Well, if that's all." Byakuya walked around Renji and opened the door, stepping into the hallway. "I will be in my room getting the preparations done if you need me."

Renji nodded and watched as the other walked silently out the door. Letting out a sigh, he now wondered if he was underdressed. After all, he was going to meet Byakuya's associates. He didn't want to embarrass him. Biting his lower lip Renji shut the door and turned around to find something more suitable to wear.

-X-

Renji fidgeted in his chair at the large table. He didn't know why he accepted to sit with Byakuya and his—er, friends? Maybe he was just curious. _Nah, ya know ya just want to get closer to him_. Renji scowled and flushed at his own thought, letting out a small huff.

"Are you alright?"

Renji could have sworn he jumped three feet. "Ahhh!" Turning, he craned his neck so fast he could have sworn something snapped. "B-Byakuya! You nearly scared me half to death." Renji sighed as he lowered his head.

"My apologies. Are you nervous?"

"Ah…Maybe."

"Well don't be. The two that are going to be here are more controlled than the people you have met so far."

"You mean Ichimaru?"

Byakuya shuddered at the name and nodded.

Renji gave him a small smile and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He wondered what these two would be like. From what it sounded like, Aizen had to be some powerful man. Even Ichimaru called him Aizen-sama. For that matter, he wondered why he had been invited at all…How did Byakuya's friends know about him? Did the man tell him, or maybe that girl that had brought him here did…

"Kuchiki-Sama, your guests are here."

Byakuya nodded once again and Renji watched as he left to go greet them. He wondered vaguely if he should go too, but decided against it. He knew he was going to make of fool of himself somehow—so why not put it off while he could? When he looked up he noticed a thin pale boy who looked to be about his age—if not a bit younger walk in, by himself. He raised an eyebrow as the man looked him over and walked around the table to sit across from him.

"Ishida Uryu."

It took Renji about five minutes to realize the other was introducing himself and mentally face palmed. "Abarai, Renji. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head respectfully and looked up to see a somewhat surprised expression on the others' face. _Do they know that I was found on the streets then? Huh, maybe he's surprised I have some manners._ Renji snorted to himself. _Hell, if it wasn't for Byakuya, I probably wouldn't be acting this formal though…_

"Nice to meet you…" Ishida blinked from behind his frames.

Renji watched as Ishida tucked some strands of hair behind one ear and pushed up his glasses. _Is it just me…or do rich people only seem to have pretty friends…I mean, even that Ichimaru-guy could be considered good looking in an odd sort of way._ He was snapped out of his thoughts as a tall man, with lean muscles walked in. His thick wavy brown hair was slicked back, making him look more demanding and sophisticated. Warm brown irises bore into his and Renji had to suppress a shiver as the man smiled and held out his hand.

"Aizen Sosuke, pleasure to meet you."

Renji couldn't help it this time and a small shiver went through his spine as the man's deep voice rumbled and sent tingling sensations all throughout his body. "A-Abarai Renji." Renji bowed his head slightly again, and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you." He cursed himself silently for being so disgruntled, but he couldn't help it. _Rich people__** definitely**__ only have good looking friends._

Aizen nodded and gave the red head a once over, before sitting down next to the other brunette and wrapping a long arm around the smaller man's waist.

_Wait…are they..t-together?_ Renji's internal question was answered as the taller brunette leaned in close and nipped at the paler boy's ear. He blushed when a soft moan escaped the boy's lips and turned bright red. The man called Ishida huffed slightly as he pushed up his glasses and looked away from Aizen. Renji could vaguely hear, but he thought he heard him mutter something like 'Wait til we get home, you horny bastard.' Wow…when were gay men so open about that sort of thing? Not that he was against it.

He looked up and spotted Byakuya running a hand through his hair, which looked to be a nervous habit. Renji flashed him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and patted the seat next to him.

Byakuya felt a warm sensation flow over his cheeks and he ignored it. Going back to his usual stoic self, he stood up straight and walked around to sit beside the red head. They sat mostly in silence except for when the food came. They all started to talk about something to do with 'the soul society, incorporated' and Renji could only guess that meant their job. He ate quietly, and did his best not to make a fool of himself, spoke only when spoken to and sat up straight. Just when he thought they weren't going to ask anything of him, one of them did.

"So…Abarai, is it?"

"H-Hai."

"I was just wondering…" The brunette smirked, curling the one loose strand of hair between his eyes in a finger. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You know…You're a fine looking man, I was just wondering. You can't be single."

"Ah…I don't really have a girlfriend."

"Married?"

"No…"

"Lover?"

Renji fell silent at that and a blank expression came over his features.

Byakuya spared the man a worried gaze and his eyebrows furrowed. Under the table, Byakuya placed a warm hand on top of one of the red heads that was fisted on his lap. Redish brown eyes looked up at Byakuya, emotionless and it made him worried. "Aizen, I think we should drop this." Byakuya spoke in a cold, monotone voice and the other frowned.

"Come now Byakuya, I'm just curious."

"But I don't think—"

"No." Renji interrupted Byakuya in the middle of his sentence and Byakuya could see the look of sadness etched in the younger's features. "It's alright. I...I don't mind." A small, nervous chuckle escaped the red head. "I sort of need to talk about this anyways…"

"But Renji…"

"It's ok." The red head gave Byakuya a sad, half smile and turned to the brunette who sat across from them. "You guys are strangers to me, so it shouldn't matter anyways. It's not like you know me on a personal level…That, and you seem like police officers—or detectives of some sort."

"Renji…." Byakuya squeezed the red heads hand in confusion. Renji must have been some guesser, because he was actually right in a sense, the soul society was a special task force that issued in unsolved crimes.

"Oh…did something happen?" Aizens voice was serious now and Renji could see the smaller one with glasses sit up straighter too.

"Well, in a way….He was killed."

Silence filled the room and both Ishida and Aizen's brows furrowed. Aizen reached to his suitcase that sat beside him underneath the table and grabbed out a pen and paper.

"You won't need that."

"Why not?"

"I was told, since this happened on the streets…that, we were poor…the police wouldn't do anything."

"Which officer told you that?"

"I don't remember."

"Renji…" Byakuya spoke slowly and when the red head turned to him he continued. "We are not just some other police force. We specialize in doing unsolved crimes, no matter who the suspect or victim is. It doesn't matter."

"Yes," Aizen continued and both looked over at him. "And since you are now a friend of a captain no less, this will be taken on anyways, if Byakuya chooses so."

Byakuya nodded and turned to Renji who now sat wide eyed and speechless. _Am I hearing this right?_

"You know though, if you sit quiet like that we won't get anything done."

"Indeed."

Renji looked up and looked from Byakuya, to Ishida and Aizen. _Can I really repeat this…?_ "Well, uhm…I was kind of there and all…Won't I get in trouble?"

"Not unless you killed someone, which was not in self defence."

Renji nodded. He knew that. "Well uh…It's a long story…"

"We have a while, go on."

Renji looked at them with a worried expression. He didn't know if it was right. He was told by so many people, threatened by so many people, to keep it a secret. But would they find out? Most likely not. And even if they did, Renji was living with Byakuya now so he was fine, right? Letting out a defeated sigh, Renji nodded, and started to tell them what happened.

-X-

"We'll see what we can do."

"Okay…"

"Good night Byakuya, Abarai."

Renji watched as Byakuya bowed back to them and the two left the room. They stood in silence for a while as Byakuya shut the door. All throughout his speech of what happened; he felt a nervous pang inside his chest. He wondered how Byakuya took it all. It was a lot to take in after all, he should know. Byakuya walked past him and Renji followed quietly. They walked down the large hall he had before when he first came here and Renji stopped to stare out the glass door that led to the gardens. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell Byakuya stopped and was eyeing him. He had been doing it throughout the entire lunch. Well, it was more like an early dinner, because they were done not long after, but his story seemed to continue for ages. It was mildly dark outside now and if Renji looked up he could see small stars past the sakura trees.

Opening the door he took in a breath of fresh air and looked over his shoulder at Byakuya. "Uh…can we walk?"

The other was quiet for some time, his face expressionless and his emotions well hidden. He thought for the longest moment that the older was going to refuse, but he guessed he was wrong as the other walked towards him, and gestured for him to continue.

He nodded and walked out onto the soft grass, his bare feet sinking ever so slightly with the afternoon dew that had collected. He could hear the soft footsteps as Byakuya trailed behind him, and he smiled. He knew where he was going to walk to. He was going to take Byakuya the same place he took him when he first came here, and by all means, he would beat him back to the manner this time.

Walking up the large hill Renji sighed as he looked back at the older who was still behind him. _Is he ignoring me now? Is it because of something I said?_ His brows creased in worry as he slowed down to let the other catch up. When Byakuya was beside him and they walked at a much slower pace, he took the time to eye the man over. He looked as though he was trying to mask his emotions, and it was working, if not for the slight shine to one of his cheeks, where it looked like a tear had been. Stopping beneath the sakura tree, Renji turned and faced the man who was now looking up at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Don't answer a question with another question."

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Renji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the large tree. "It's not a stupid question."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he looked into golden brown irises. "I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"For one, I told you not to answer a question with a question," Renji chuckled as he stepped forward, stopping right in front of the older man. "And two," Placing his hand softly on Byakuya's cheek he frowned. "It looks like you were either crying, or holding in tears."

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing. "I was not crying."

Renji looked down at him confused and then noticed that he was running small circles with his thumb on the others' cheek. Removing his hand he blushed slightly before coughing to try and cover it up. "Sorry…"

Byakuya let loose a small sigh before turning. "It's nothing…Just that, your story, it resembles how my wife Hisana, had died."

"Huh?"

"She too, was killed in an accident that resembles your story."

Renji's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a fraction. "You mean—did he, I mean. Did the killer ever get caught?"

"No."

Renji swallowed and looked down at Byakuya. "So…"

"I know what you're thinking. I too, think that they could have been killed by the same person."

"So that's why they looked shocked when I told them what happened…"

"Yes."

"Damn." Renji walked up beside Byakuya, who was now making his descent back to the house. "So…what are they going to do?"

"I don't know, but they may get closer if they find more people who died in the same situation, don't you think?"

"Yea…So, we'll, just have to wait and see?"

"I'm afraid so. But perhaps I could take you there tomorrow, and see if you can help a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think you'll need a sword first."

"A sword?" Renji looked at the other, confused. However—instead of explaining or anything of the sort; Byakuya simply answered his silent question with three words.

"Yes, a sword."

-X-

To be continued.


	5. Progression

A/N: Status: **REVISED**

-X-

_Loud splashes could be heard as footsteps ran quickly through puddles along the dark street. The red head panted as his loose hair blew around his face, the long crimson strands that resembled blood, flowing freely as he ran. He picked up his pace as he turned a corner, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he strained his muscles. _

"_H-Hisagi…" The name was barely a whisper as he stuttered to get it out. His bare skin shivered against the cold, and a cloud of air could be seen near his mouth in the cool night air._

_He picked up his pace as he heard a few cars drive by behind him. He couldn't get caught. His naked chest ached with each breath he took but he continued to run. His bare feet were sore and probably bleeding as he sped down the glass stained streets. Rocks bore into his souls and he cursed silently, but continued to run._

'_Please be ok…'_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_Renji sucked in a breath as he stopped immediately—his feet skidded and scraping up against the pavement on their way—but he could care less. The gun shot sounded close by. Panic swelled up inside him and he screamed as he started to run again. "HISAGI!"_

_He ran faster and skidded to a stop once more, six large men stood in front of him, each face clouded by a mask with numbers or colors on it. His eyes were wide as he tried to strain to hear over the beating of his wild heart. One lifted his mask up slightly, smirking at him and laughing._

"_W-What…?"_

"_Well well, if it isn't ol' 69's lover?"_

"_You mean that guy we just killed?"_

"_Yea, I think this dude was dating him."_

"_That's just gross man."_

_Renji's eyes were wide in shock as he listened to the men ramble. 'Hisagi's not dead…he can't be.'"NO!" Renji ran past the men and pushed one out of the way who just stood where they were, laughing; he rounded the corner quickly, and spotted a lone body lying lifelessly at the end of the alley, blood pooled around its still form. A gust of wind past him, and he ignored it, running up to the man's body and dropping onto his knees. "Hisagi? Hisagi. H-Hisagi!"_

_Renji yelled as he shook the body that lay before him. "GET UP!" There was no answer and he cursed under his breath. Slowly he rolled the body over to his side and stifled a gasp with one hand at what he saw. "N-No…"_

"_That's right, he's dead."_

_Renji turned quickly and spotted two of the men that were behind him. "What did you do?"_

"_We did nothing, he was like that when we got here."_

"_Bull shit!" Renji yelled as he turned back to his lover. The normally tanned face was pale; a white skull was painted over his face. He cringed and with the corner of his sleeve began to wipe the white paint off._

"_Hey, should we let him do that? He's whipping off the bosses' mark."_

"_Just let him, he's gonna be dead anyways!"_

"_Haha! You're right!"_

_Renji shivered slightly in the cold as the rain began to pore down. He tried to ignore the others' words, but he couldn't. 'Am I really next?'_

"_Ren...ji…"_

_Renji's hand stopped in his tracks as he looked down at the other. Hisagi's mouth opened and closed slightly and dark eyes opened to look up at him. "S-Shuuhei!"_

"_Renji…" Hisagi smiled slightly and coughed, small traces of blood spitting out of his mouth as he did so. "R-Renji…"_

"_Stop! Just, don't move! I'll take you to a hospital!"_

"_No!"_

_Renji stopped, mid way of lifting the other. He looked down, startled into deep black eyes and froze. "W-What?"_

"_Leave."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just leave."_

"_But I can't leave you here Shuuhei! They'll kill you!" Renji panicked as he looked over his shoulder. The two men that stayed behind were quite large, and he didn't think he could take them all in his position._

"_I don't care! Just go! I'll…be fine…"_

"_No you won't Shuu, they'll really—"_

"_Go."_

_Renji was quiet as he sat still on his knees. All that he could hear was his heavy breathing and Hisagi's slight curses as he struggled to breathe. 'I can't leave him. He'll die. But I can't just take him…' He paused in thought as the loud sound of police cars echoed across the streets, he looked back and saw the two men curse at each other. Renji smiled. 'Now's my chance.' Quickly, he lifted the other into his arms, and stood. He ran as fast as he could down the alley, clutching the brunette to his chest._

"_Renji…You idiot. I-I told you to get out!"_

"_I..I can't leave you…" Renji panted hard, as he struggled to run in the rain. He could hear the men behind him yell after him when they found out he had fled._

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

"_YEA!"_

_Renji growled as he rounded the same corners he came, he smiled gleefully as he spotted a bright red light in the distance, that resembled a police car._

_BANG BANG_

_Renji screeched loudly as he was shot in both his legs, it seemed as though everything turned into slow motion. He was falling. Shuuhei was released from his arms. He reached for him, he tried so hard, he…he…_

"SHUUHEI!" Throwing off his blankets, Renji sat up abruptly as he panted in his bed. Looking around he spotted a large bedroom and two fish swimming side beside in the large bowl. "It was…just a dream?"

"Renji!"

Renji's head snapped towards the door as his name was yelled. He sat quietly, blinking as startled grey eyes locked onto his. "Byakuya?" He asked, a tattooed eyebrow rose as he looked to the other. He seemed more startled then Renji was, and that's when it hit him. A large red flush went to his cheeks as he realized he must have had a nightmare. _Did I yell out in my sleep to?_ Looking down to the bed, Renji fiddled with one of the bed sheets that were still held tightly in his grasp. "Ah…Byakuya…I'm sorry, I just," He stopped as his eyes went back to the other and noticed Byakuya was not only startled, but blushing. He was about to ask if he was alright when he realized he was naked.

"Oh shit!" He yelled quickly throwing back on the covers and blushing deeper than the shade of his hair. _How did I forget I sleep naked?_ He coughed and looked back up to Byakuya who had his eyes clenched shut and swallowed.

"Alaa~ What a display tha' was~"

Renji jumped when the window opened beside his bed and Gin popped his head in. "AHH!" Renji rolled off the bed, landing with a loud thump and letting out a grunt of pain. "What the hell!" He shouted as he sat up, brushing the hair out of his face and glaring.

"Hahaha~ Why so angry, Ren-chan? Did I wake ya?"

Renji blushed and opened his mouth to shout at the other when he was interrupted by a quiet cough and both he and the paler man looked to see Byakuya glaring at them both from the door.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru-Taicho?"

"Well I jus' popped in cause Aizen-sama told meh tha' yer planning on givin' ol Ren-chan some lessons, and told meh ta see what I can do to help." He smirked widely as he rested his face in his arms on the window seal.

"I see…Well, you can go around the proper way, breakfast is already made. I will talk to Renji and then we will meet you down there." Came Byakuya's monotone reply. They both watched as Gin nodded and happily jumped down from the window and could hear him running on the grass to the other side.

Renji sat quietly for a moment on the floor and sighed. Running a hand through his hair he pursed his lips as he looked up to Byakuya. "Does he always have to do that?"

"No…He just likes to irritate me."

Renji nodded and stood from the floor, the blanket falling off his hips as he stretched and yawned. He didn't notice that the other in the rooms' attention was now drawn to him as he walked towards the dresser and started to pile out clothes for the day.

Byakuya blinked as he watched the red head saunter past him emotionlessly. _Shouldn't he be worried about people seeing him like that? I suppose it is only modesty, but still…_ He mused as a light shade of pink stained his cheeks. _It's like he completely ignores my presence._ Manicured eyebrows furrowed at this and Byakuya took a few steps away from the other. Looking to his left he spotted the medium sized bowl on the stand and flushed a deeper shade of red as the two fish swam close together in the bowl. _How odd_. He dipped his finger in slightly and watched as the black one seemed stand-offish and frowned. He was about to pull it out when the black and red one swam up and spun in circles and loops around his finger. A small smile graced his lips and with his other hand, he reached into the jar of opened fish food and sprinkled some in the bowl as he removed his hand. He watched happily as the two fish swam together and ate it and turned back around. He was met with amused brown gold eyes as they stared at him and the red head smiled. "What?" His brows knit together as the boy only smiled wider and shook his head, turning back around to pull on a shirt.

"Nothing."

Byakuya let a small breath escape him and he turned towards the door. "I will wait downstairs for you. I think someone needs to tend to Ichimaru-san off or he'll eat everything in sight." He heard the red head laugh and a smile came to his face once more.

"Alright, see you in a few."

With that, Byakuya nodded and turned out the door, shutting it quietly behind him as he excited the room.

-X-

Renji sighed as Byakuya led him somewhere outside the manor and through the garden. After breakfast, the man said they needed to go about finding his inner 'sword' and that left him completely blank. So after Byakuya practically throwing the fox-faced man out the door, he told Renji to meet him in the gardens, thus being how he got there now. Byakuya walked silently in front of him and he wondered exactly where they were going. Actually, he wondered how they were going to where they were going. Did that sound confusing? Let him rephrase that. When he first walked into the garden that one night, he saw a small pond, some trees and a hill. He didn't know beyond that hill and through the trees also led to different places. So here he stood, in bewilderment as he followed after the man as they walked into some cave like thing, but not cave, homier like thing, house, and yea. He didn't know where they were.

Byakuya opened a sliding door and they stepped up into a large room. Renji's eyes widened as he stepped onto the wooden flooring and looked around the room. "Woah! So many swords!" Renji's eyes traveled along the walls as he spun in circles in the middle of the room. Each wall was lined with individual racks with a sword set neatly upon it. Some had names underneath them on a plaque and others were left blank.

Byakuya smiled slightly as he watched the bemused expression roll over the other. He looked up to Senbonzakura, his sword that hung separate from the rest and touched its hilt lightly.

"Hey, that's the one you used on me that day."

"It is. Senbonzakura."

A tattooed brow rose. "Pretty." At the small glare that was sent his way he waved his hands in defence and shook his head. "I meant in a good way!"

Byakuya pursed his lips and nodded, walking around the red head and settling down on a small couch in the far end of the room.

"So uh…you're giving me one?"

"Well, not exactly." Byakuya looked up to the red head and then to the swords in the room. "I'm letting them choose you."

"Come again?"

"You'll see…Walk around them."

Renji thought the man was going nuts but sighed and did it anyways. Slowly he let his hand touch the bars on the wall and slide across it as he walked in a circle in the room. He took a look at each sword and noticed the ones that had no names were a bit duller than the others and he sighed. Just as he was about to turn and tell Byakuya whatever he was supposed to be doing wasn't working one of the stands rattled. "What the!"

Renji watched as Byakuya walked up to him and he pointed. "Did you see that! That sword just moved!"

Byakuya nodded and reached up to grab the long, rough looking sword and turned to Renji. "Put out your hands."

Renji looked confused and a bit weary, but did as he was told and held them out.

Byakuya placed the sword in Renji's hands and took a step back. "That one is yours."

"Huh?" Giving the other a stupefied expression, the red head merely blinked as he stared at the older man.

"It chose you."

Renji stared dumbly at Byakuya and looked back down to the sword. "But…What?"

Byakuya shook his head and walked back towards the door, grabbing Senbonzakura and sliding it on his belt as he opened the door. "Come Renji, we are done here."

Renji gave the room one last confused glance as he held the sword tighter in his hands and followed.

-X-

Sore, that's what he felt like. Sore and impossibly beaten. And tired, and hungry and sore, and did he mention sore?

Renji groaned as he turned on the grass and looked up through his curtain of hair that was sweat stained and hung over his face. Byakuya sat cross legged a few paces away from him sipping tea and his sword laying on the grass beside him; and he knew swords didn't have feelings but he would say it felt rather, smug? Yes that would be it. After all, he had just been beaten twenty eight fricken times, twenty EIGHT! At sword fighting in less than an hour. How was that even possible?

Byakuya looked up from sipping his tea and smirked at the pout the red head was wearing. "What's the matter, Renji?" The red head glared up at him and he let loose a small chuckle.

"It aint funny ya know."

"I didn't say it was."

"Oh? Then pray tell, Byakuya dearest. What is it that amuses you so?" He watched as the brunette blushed and burst out laughing himself.

Byakuya glared as the red head laughed at him and pursed his lips only a fraction. At the sight of the red head laughing happily, his frown faltered and he let out a breath. _He truly confuses me_. Standing, he grasped Senbonzakura firmly in his palm as he made his way to the red head. Stopping beside him he looked down as the man smirked up at him, trying to contain his laughter. "If it's alright with you, I suppose we go shower and have dinner?"

Renji's smirk turned into a smile, and then his eyes widened and he blushed as his stomach let out an animalistic growl. He glared up at the amused expression that laced Byakuya's face and rose to his feet, stomping off and around the man. "Shut up!"

Byakuya placed a hand over his mouth gently as he let a small chuckle escape him. Catching up to the red head as they entered the door, he let his face sober as they turned a corner.

"You know, it's not fair. I swear my sword hates me. Every time I lifted it, it felt heavy, so I moved to bring it down. But when I did that- it felt light again!" To any other person, they would have thought Renji was exaggerating. That, or being a sore loser, seeing as he had yet to beat Byakuya in a single match. However, when the other spoke—he seemed not to even take that into consideration as he replied to Renji; which, he was thankful for.

"That is merely because it was testing you."

"Come again?" Renji quirked a brow as they stopped in the center of the hall as maids padded over the sweat damp bodies and took the pieces of metal from their hands. He nodded as they were ushered to wait there while they drew the baths and Renji's gaze turned back to the brunette.

"Has it given you its name?"

"Eh?"

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand threw his hair as his eyes closed. "I didn't simply name mine, Renji." He spoke slowly as his eyes opened. "When it decides to trust you, it will give you its name and from then on out, you will be able to carry it with ease."

Renji blinked at Byakuya as he let the others' words sink in. "Uh, I hate to break it to you. But I think you're going insane." He watched as an eye twitched and a small vein popped on the side of Byakuya's temple and he waved his hands in defence. "No, no, not like that! I mean…" Renji sighed and tugged the elastic out of his hair as he sat down on one of the chairs in the hall way. "Well, swords don't talk." He put it bluntly as he muttered softly and rolled a shoulder.

"Obviously." The raven haired man rolled his eyes and walked over so he was leaning against the wall, opposite the red head.

"Well, then how on earth are they supposed to tell you their names!" Renji grew very confused—and slightly frustrated. What Byakuya was saying didn't make sense to him as it was, and now the other was agreeing with him? All this thinking was giving Renji a headache…

Byakuya shook his head and walked over, sitting beside the other. "You'll just have to wait and see." He looked up and smiled softly at the small pout that formed on the others' lips when he was confused and shook his head. When he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted as the two girls' returned and bowed to them.

"Your baths' are ready sirs."

Both of them nodded and followed after one as they departed. Renji gave Byakuya one last glance as he was shoved into one of the rooms and let out a sigh. _These people are so confusing._ He looked to the large tub, when a full on grin spread across his face. _But I guess that's just part of whatever they do around here._' Renji shrugged as he removed his clothes as he stepped into the tub. _I just don't get what it is that they want me to do._

-X-

Byakuya sighed as he brushed through his hair for the millionth time. Looking to Senbonzakura who sat proudly in its case, he let his eyes slip close. _Is it really ok to be bringing him into this? I know that he must feel as I do, to find the one that killed his other half. But still…_His eyes opened sadly. _I do not wish for him to get hurt, even if he did show a surprising amount of stamina and ability while facing me_. He stood and let his hand glide over the wood of his dresser as he set his brush down gently. _But perhaps this is the right thing. It will be getting him a job if I do this, and thus making my deal with Rukia over, before three months time is up_. He frowned and stilled at the door as he opened it. _But the real question is…why do I get this strange feeling and… Why do I not want him to leave?_

-X-

To be continued.


	6. What's in a name?

As Long as it takes: Chapter 6 – What's in a name?

A/N: **STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

Renji sighed as he stirred in his sleep. Today was probably going to be a good day, he thought. Why? Because unlike the night before, today he woke up feeling refreshed to the sounds of birds chirping merrily outside his window. No evidence of a nightmare lingering on in his mind, of something he wanted to forget, and he could smell the scent of sakura in the air, the scent of him.

Yes, it was probably going to be a good day. Renji nodded to himself.

With the exception of him having to do more training today, along with going to wherever Byakuya worked and finally getting to see what he does. And…Oh yeah, finding his swords name. Or should he say 'Zanpakuto'. For some reason, before he slipped into bed the night before, Byakuya took the time to tell him that their swords were different from others. Renji just rolled his eyes at this – mentally of course; if Byakuya saw him do that, he may not live to see the next day. So, he rolled his eyes mentally and nodded to the other, not really listening though. He didn't see anything particularly special about the metal weapon.

"Abarai, sir…?"

Renji blinked as he was snapped from his thoughts. Letting a hand run through his hair he looked over to see the maid at the door. He gave her a half smile- half grin and watched as she smiled slightly back. She walked in and placed some clean clothes and such on his bed and nodded, as she turned to leave.

"Master Byakuya said that he would await you in the garden….The two of you are to eat breakfast this morning together before you go."

"Okay…" Renji nodded, letting out a long yawn. Scratching the back of his neck and then his chin, he watched as she paused at the door and turned to speak to him once more before leaving.

"He also said to bring your Zanpakuto, with you." With a smile, she bowed slightly as she left, sliding the door shut behind her.

He blinked and then looked across the room to the small shelf and stand where the piece of metal rest upon. He was still curious as to why he had to use a sword. He thought that since the two workers he met that worked with Byakuya looked to be secretive and stuff that he was some sort of police officer or detective. And if that was the case, there would be no need for swords; they would use guns. But it wasn't that he minded either way. He actually thought it was pretty cool that he would get to hold such an intricate weapon and work with it in various ways; it was more refreshing than just a typical gun as well, he supposed. Though he would still be confused as to why they had names. It was just a sword, right? He could understand those rich people naming their cars and stuff, but swords…?

Sighing he let his hand run through his hair again, he grunted as his fingers got stuck in the small knots and let out a long, strained sigh. Standing from the bed, he let his thin sleeping kimono fall from his body as he walked over to the other side of the bedroom. He reached the dresser slowly and opened a small container to feed the two fish and smiled as he watched them for a moment.

Letting out another yawn, he walked and picked up his clothes and towel, placing them under his arm as he made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He looked at the sword again and touched the hilt gently, running his finger over it in curiosity. Shrugging, he was about to let go as he took a step forward to the bathroom, he felt the material change from beneath his fingertips on the hilt and stilled. Removing his hand quickly, he looked down to see small, silver letters in handwriting carved into the hilt.

_Zabimaru_

-X-

Byakuya sat quietly out in the garden. A pale hand lifted a small tea cup, placing it to his equally pale lips that were tinted a light pink shade as he sipped the hot liquid. Welcoming the warmth into his mouth as his eyes closed and he breathed in the fresh air—the scent of food, flowers and shampoo began to waft in the air as normal. _Wait—_He paused in thought, shifting from his partial daydream. _Shampoo?_

Opening his eyes slowly, he lowered his cup and looked up as he watched the red head exit the sliding door. He kept his face calm as Renji cursed and got his kimono caught on a tack and pulled on it before stumbling and almost fell to the ground—only to catch himself before tripping once more and falling onto the deck with a light 'thud'. His eyes shone with amusement as he hid the small smile behind the rim of his cup, taking a sip once more as Renji stood.

Renji's cheeks flared a dark red color as he brushed off his clothes whilst he stood. The towel around his shoulders dropped slightly so he reached up to grab it as well as the brush he had dropped as he fell, and towel dried his hair hastily. Walking over to Byakuya, he plopped down on the chair next to him as he sighed and let the towel rest on his lap. He reached forward and grabbed his own cup of tea and sipped it, looking up at Byakuya to see the amusement in his eyes and blushed even deeper. Clearing his throat, he shifted and set his cup down, mimicking Byakuya's actions as the other did and picked up his brush. He listened to the other as Byakuya flipped pages of a book that was on his lap and let the brush run through his red strands. "Grr…"

He grunted again as the brush got caught and used both hands to tug on it—only to let out a silent growl in pain as it made the tangles worse. He heard a small chuckle and looked up as Byakuya set his book down and stood, walking around him after doing so. He opened his mouth to ask him where he was going when the man stood half beside him and half behind him and shook his head.

"Allow me." Pale hands placed themselves over Renji's that held onto the brush and he waited patiently as the boy slipped his hands out from underneath his own. "I fail to understand how one's hair can get so tangled overnight, although it seems you have quite the knack for it, Renji."

Looking down, Byakuya watched the light flush spread across tanned cheeks and a small smile twitched across his lips. Slowly, he retracted the brush from red tangles and set it down. Rolling up the sleeves of his kimono, he reached into the long hair and stroked his fingers through it. Each time they met a knot, he pulled down lightly a couple times before the stands came loose enough for him to leave. He heard a quiet sigh leave the others lips and this time he did smile as he leaned over Renji to retrieve the brush once more. Ever so slowly, he brushed through the man's' long, red hair. Freeing it of tangles and anything of the sort, he placed the brush down and let his hand run through the soft hair after he had finished. "There…"

Looking up at the other, Renji gave the man a small, slightly sheepish smile. "Thanks." Letting out a soft chuckle, he reached up to let his own hand run through his hair, feeling the smooth strands beneath his fingertips. His hand touched Byakuya's accidentally and he mumbled before pulling it away quickly—embarrassment swelling up inside of him, for reasons he did not know. He watched Byakuya move to sit beside him, as if nothing had happened and he reached into a pocket of his kimono to take out an elastic. Lifting his arms, he pulled his hair into a high pony tail and was about to place in the elastic when a soft hand touched his, stopping it. "Huh?" Blinking, Renji looked up at Byakuya; confusion lacing his features at the other's perplexed expression.

"Why do you always insist in putting your hair up like that?" Byakuya spoke softly. "It looks much better down, or in a braid."

Renji blinked, and he could feel it. His face heated up and he opened his mouth slightly to speak, but found no words. His heart was beating at an irregular pace and he moved his hand from Byakuya's quickly and shifted. "O-Oh uh… I don't know." He coughed. Clearing his throat, he placed the hair tie back into his pocket and looked back up at the other man. He could see a small smile appear across pale lips and stared quietly in bewilderment. Finding a smile stretch upon his own features, he crossed his legs on the chair he sat on and looked up as some maids brought in some food. "Thank you."

He smiled at them and nodded as they smiled to him in return. He heard Byakuya speak a silent thanks as well and looked forward again as he started to eat. "So…Uh…Where do you work?" He really was curious. He had been thinking about it all morning when he had showered, really. He already ruled out it being with something like the F.B.I, a police department or something like that. But even if so, even if he was wrong and it was something along those lines, he wanted to know.

"I work for a place called the Gotei thirteen. We are a cooperation of highly trained officers who work in groups to protect the peace."

"Like peace keepers?" Renji's brows furrowed slightly. Even though he was a runt on the streets, he knew about stuff like the army and things. He went to school once in his life.

"Not exactly… We are undercover detectives so to speak. The way we work is quite different, so you've probably noticed. We do not use guns nor anything of the sort. We used Zanpakuto's, which are not just ordinary swords. Once it gives you it's name, I am sure you will understand."

Renji blinked and looked back at Byakuya. "It..Did though. I think." Renji's brows furrowed. He looked and watched as Byakuya blinked at him and sat in what might have been slight shock. "What?"

"So soon? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think…" Renji got up. Opening the sliding door, he reaching in and picked up the large weapon and brought it back out into the garden as he shut the door behind him. "Right here…" He flipped the thing over and showed Byakuya the hilt with the engraved word into it.

"Zabimaru…" Byakuya spoke softly and ran his fingertips over it. Looking back up at Renji, the brunette looked at him curiously and spoke. "Have you called its name yet?"

"Called its name?" Renji's brows furrowed as he looked at Byakuya. "Why would I do that?"

Byakuya eyes closed softly and he let out a small sigh before they opened again and looked at Renji. "Well, it seems it has yet to tell you. When it does you will understand for it to work." Byakuya let go of Renji's Zanpakuto and moved back to his seat.

Renji was confused. What Byakuya was saying didn't make sense—or at least, it didn't to him. Why would he need to call it by his name? Okay, he had to admit it wasn't normal—not every sword had names suddenly appear on the hilt. But who on earth calls their sword by a name? It wasn't like a pet, like a dog or a cat—it's not like it could respond to its master... Sighing, he let his hand run through his loose strands as he sipped at his drink once more and ate. He wondered what training would be like now that he knew his 'Zanpakuto's' name and if it would be different. Shifting his gaze, he looked back to Byakuya and smiled as he set down his cup. Well, he might as well start off the morning being refreshed, and happy. And for some reason Byakuya always made him feel that way. "Hey…Before we go…" Renji blushed lightly and grinned.

"You want to braid my hair for me?"

-X-

Renji blinked as he stood outside the large building. The area seemed tense and the people around here seemed… Different. Looking to Byakuya as he shifted on his feet; he felt so out of place. Byakuya looked good in his pressed suit, and blood red tie, and here Renji was—In tight jeans, high top converse and a large hoodie. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he followed Byakuya as they made their way towards the gate. His mouth opened to ask what the man was doing as he stopped by the door, when a large guard came out and his eyes widened at how tall the man was. That wasn't the only thing that amazed him though. It was when the man opened the wall—not the door, the WALL and it led into a whole new place. His eyes widened and he followed quickly behind Byakuya as they stepped inside.

Renji didn't notice until now, but there was a large, white 'six' number on the back of Byakuya's suit. He was about to ask if he knew about it when he spotted the one man that came over to Byakuya's for dinner that one night, what was his name—Aizen? And on the back of his suit as he walked by, was a large, white, 'five'. Maybe it was a code thing? He thought.

"The numbers represent each groups head captain."

Renji blinked when Byakuya spoke. "Captains? So like… You have individual groups…Like teams? Fighting teams?"

Byakuya nodded and glanced to the side at the red head. "Yes. We are the 'Gotei thirteen' and therefore have thirteen squads, or 'groups'."

"Oh…" Renji blinked. He stopped walking when Byakuya did and looked up at the large house. It was insanely bigger than the one Byakuya lived at and his mouth gaped in awe. "Wow…Who lives there…"

"I do."

Blinking rapidly again, Renji's head quickly turned to face Byakuya. "W-What?" Renji watched as Byakuya's mouth opened to speak when the man was suddenly tackled into a hug by an energetic catlike woman who pressed her chest into his face.

"Byakuya-Bo!"

Renji watched as Byakuya flushed a million shades of red and chuckled softly. Byakuya glared at him and he covered his mouth quickly, watching as the man pushed the girl off him in an angry huff.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, I told you to not do such things without my permission, let alone in front of others."

"But you'd never give me permission~" She teased.

"That would be the point."

Renji watched as the two spoke and he stood on the spot. He smiled as he looked at them and let out a small laugh. Byakuya didn't seem like the type to hold friendships, and because of his standoffish demeanour, he wouldn't think the man would have any girl friends either. Or maybe that's why Renji never had a girlfriend and went gay—Women loved the strong and silent type.

_Or just because he's beautiful…_ Renji flushed at his own thoughts. Clearing his throat, he watched as the two arguing adults' heads turned to face him and he smiled at the light blush that tinted Byakuya's cheeks once more.

"Well who's this handsome devil, Byakuya-Bo~ And why haven't I met him before? Ne, ne, your not hiding him to yourself now, are you?" She winked and elbowed Byakuya in the side.

Renji snickered as Byakuya huffed and his brows furrowed—on top of that he pouted, and Renji couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute. Although, the tables were turned and he flushed as the girl hugged him and his face was met with a large set of breasts. "I-I'm Renji…" He stuttered as he leaned back carefully. He was thankful when Byakuya pulled her off of him and let out a relieved sigh.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Renji! What are you doing here with Mr.I-can-never-have-fun-because-I'm-a-stoic-man? How did you two meet?"

"Well, uh…" Renji rubbed the back of his head and looked at Byakuya. The man seemed to understand and nodded, tapping the girl on the shoulder lightly.

"He is a friend of Rukia's. He has been out of the country lately and he came back with some interesting information."

"Oh?"

"Yes...It seems his lover had been killed the same way as Hisana…"

Renji watched as the girls' eyes widened and they turned from him slightly to chat. He too, looked the other way to allow them to speak and looked around the outside of the house, and at the people passing by. He blinked at a blonde and raised his hand slightly. "I-Izuru?" He couldn't help but feel the odd sense of familiarity—not only whilst seeing the man's face, but the eyes behind the blonde fringe.

Byakuya and Yoruichi turned when they heard the red head shout, and watched as a confused blonde looked in their direction as well.

"R—Renji?"

Byakuya's eyes seem to widen as he watched Renji smile and run up to the man and give him a bone-crushing hug. The man squeaked slightly and blushed before laughing nervously and hugging him back.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" The blonde blinked in surprise at the red head.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Renji…You know him?" Byakuya spoke as he and Yoruichi walked up to the two men. Renji seemed to give the man a confused look for a second.

"Yeah…He's my friend. He was the one who introduced me and Shuu—Me and my lover..." He blushed slightly.

Frowning slightly, Izuru looked to Byakuya and then back to Renji as he spoke. "Well I work here now, Renji. I'm a vice captain of the third squad." Blinking—he pointed to Byakuya and murmured quietly, under his breath—his words a silent whisper. "Don't tell me you were the one staying at Kuchiki-Taicho's when I visited…"

Renji blinked as he looked back to the blonde, not hearing entirely what the other had said—he did catch the first bit and it caused him to stare down at the other in slight shock. "Woa… So you work in this big place." He looked around and laughed slightly. "Wow, you must be like…Cool agents and stuff." He laughed again and the blonde chuckled lightly.

"Wait…" Byakuya spoke, making the three others' look to him. "Izuru-Fukutaicho knew your dead lover, who was killed the same way as Hisana? And he did not speak of this to us?"

Izuru blinked in confusion and his brows furrowed. "W-Wha—You had a lover? When? And h-h-he died? By the same person we are looking for?"

"Yeah…" All eyes looked at Renji, waiting an explanation and he rubbed the side of his arm. "Uh… Long ago you introduced me to Shuu, remember?" He watched as the blonde's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"S-Shuuhei?"

"Shuuhei?" Both Yoruichi and Byakuya repeated.

"But R-Renji! We didn't know you were dating him! And..And…Shuuhei has been missing for years!"

"W-What?"

"Wait….Hisagi…Shuuhei?" Byakuya spoke, his eyes widening.

Renji's brows furrowed and he nodded. "Yeah…You guys knew him?"

"Renji… Shuuhei used to work here...He was a vice captain too… Until he suddenly went missing. And…If he had died like you said… No, body was ever found…"

Renji's eyes widened and he looked to Byakuya. The man nodded and he let out a small breath as he took a step back. "But…But that—That can't be..I…He was in the alley… The police came just as I left! They had to of seen him!"

"Renji…" Byakuya's hand touched the man's' shoulder softly. Renji looked up at him with confused eyes and he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Do not worry, we will figure this out…."

"Y-Yeah…"

"For now you better take him somewhere to rest, Byakuya-Bo. He looks so tired."

"I did have him train all morning…"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. "Typical Byakuya… Well, since you both are probably expected I will go tell head captain you arrived. You just go take your friend here and let him rest."

"Yes… Thank you, Yoruichi-San." He nodded and let his hand hold onto Renji's arm.

"Come on then Izuru~" The girl smiled and latched onto the young ones' arm. The boy stuttered slightly and as Byakuya and Renji turned away she smirked. "And Byakuya-Bo…" She giggled and winked. "Do take care of him~"

-X-

Renji stirred lightly in his sleep. He let a pained moan as he tossed and turned and his head moved to the side. "S-Shuuhei….Shuuhei..SHUUHEI!" He sat up quickly in bed and panted. It was dark in the room and he had to squint his eyes as they adjusted. Feeling the sweat as it rolled down his temple and his bare chest, he let out a soft breath. Looking up as the door was quickly opened and someone shut it and rushed to him quickly—he resisted the urge to smile; knowing exactly who it was.

"Are you alright, Renji?"

He felt the comforting touch of the hands on his arms and he shivered. He had never been comforted by anyone besides Hisagi, and even then it was rare. He was never this scared nor upset in his life that the feeling was odd, but not unwanted. He sniffled softly and clenched his eyes shut as Byakuya sat down on the bed beside him and rubbed his arm with a gentle touch. No words needed to be spoken as Renji slowly allowed himself to be comforted, and he let his eyes unclench and close softly.

Byakuya watched the expression that took over the red heads face and frowned. It looked like a lost child, one that did not belong and felt separated. It pained him slightly and he did something that he normally would not have done. Sitting back on the bed, he shifted and brought Renji ever so slowly to his chest. The man seemed not to protest and shook softly in his arms as he wrapped them around the man. "It's alright…" He spoke quietly—his voice just above a whispet. He was never really good at comforting others, but for some reason he felt the need. Renji was like a dog. He looked rough, tough and beaten down on the outside, as well as strong and able to care for himself. But on the inside, he could feel how really alone the boy was, and for some reason, it hurt him a bit. He noticed that he cared now, when he didn't at first.

It used to be his goal to get the man shaped as quickly as possible then send him out, gone for good. But now… For some reason he changed. It wasn't about that anymore. He realized the night before that he did not want the red head to go, but he still did not know why. Maybe this was the reason? He thought.

Renji needed to be taken care of, since he never had before. Byakuya was always pampered, and waited on since birth, and this man, was not. No love, affection, parents, guardians even…Alone. One person he had for support, brutally murdered in front of his eyes to forever leave a scar, and to never be forgotten.

It…wasn't right. He didn't like it.

Holding the man tighter, he lay back against the pillows as his hand went through loose red strands like he had this morning. He whispered quiet, reassuring words into the red heads' ear and soon the tears and sobs were quieted down to soft sniffles and hiccups. He smiled when the boy's face buried itself into his chest, and soon found his whole face heating up.

This… was so different. Yet this feeling was so familiar. He was confused as he held the other and allowed him to fall asleep in his arms. And… He couldn't help but wonder why. The will to get him out of his house and out of his life, quickly as possible had now faded and something else appeared.

He didn't quite understand, but when the urge to lean down and press his lips softly to the red heads' as he slept rose… His eyes widened. His hand stilled mid stroke through soft hair as both his breathing and heart quickened. It couldn't be, absolutely not. Not this feeling and not now.

But looking down at this man...This stray dog, and seeing the peaceful face he knew. The feeling, this feeling he had, not wanting the man to leave so soon, if even at all… He knew it well, for he felt it once, strongly in his life so long ago for one other. One who died in the same way as Renji's other half… Yet this time…

The feeling was stronger…

Holding the man gently, his eyes closed tightly as he willed it to go away. But even with that, and the hoping, it didn't change. And it didn't change either, when his eyes unclenched and he held the other so close to his chest as he rested with him…..And he fell asleep. His thoughts in chaos and his heart beating softer, as he slept against the other male. Confusion would muster through his thoughts in the morning. For now, he would have to give in to sleep, and think about one, and only one…

"Renji…"


	7. Getting to know you

As long as it takes; chapter 7: Getting to know you

A/N: **STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

Renji shifted in his sleep slightly and groaned. He couldn't believe himself the other night. Not only did he have another nightmare, but he cried in front of the man he would have rather not. Sighing, he shifted in the large bed and his arm brushed against something soft and moving. Blinking, he peeled his eyes opened and got up onto one elbow to look at the other side of the bed. Moving the covers out of the way, his eyes widened as he looked down at the brunette who was sleeping soundly, curled up against his chest. "B-Bya…kuya…"

The man's brows seemed to furrow and he watched a light flush come to the older man's' cheeks as he shifted even closer. He didn't know if he should wake the man, or let him be. Although, Byakuya did look impossibly cuter whilst sleeping, so Renji didn't want to wake him. But he did have to take a piss though…

Getting up slowly, he moved quietly as to not wake the other. He watched the brows furrow again and the other mumbled something quietly before letting out a soft sigh and resting back in place. Smiling, Renji stepped off of the bed and made his way to the door. He gave one last look over his shoulder as he touched the door handle and left quickly as to not wake him.

His eyes blinked though when he remembered they were not back at the man's' home and now in another. Or..His other home. After he had been shocked last night he was brought to Byakuya's 'other' house to rest there. He tried to decline sleeping in the biggest room, seeing as that it probably belonged to the other man, but he ended up being forced into it, literally. But, he couldn't complain really. Except for the fact that he couldn't figure out where he was going…

Shaking his head he pulled on his sleeping kimono tighter and tied the robe together as he walked down another hallway. His feet met stairs and he tripped slightly before getting a hold on the railing and walking down them quietly. That was all he needed—to fall down the stairs and break something.

Running his hand through his hair he cursed lightly under his breath. "Forgot a fucking hair tie…"

"You were always so good with words, Renji."

Renji turned quickly at the end of the stairs as he heard the other speak and a small chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth. Sighing in relief he walked into the other room, which looked like it was used for studying and sat down on a chair in front of the other boy. A small smile grew across Renji's lips as he watched the other write something on a piece of paper and he brought his legs up on the chair. "What are you doing?"

Izuru looked up at the other slightly and gave him a small, half smile as his hand stilled. "Just writing up events that happened in an old case. It was solved yesterday and I'm doing the paperwork for it. Kuchiki-Taicho was kind enough to offer his desk here, for me to use."

"Oh..." Renji nodded and watched as the other went back to work. He thought back to the few times Byakuya would be writing things down on a piece of paper while he rested on the ground in the garden after being beaten from training. He was about to chuckle lightly when he realized he'd look stupid for laughing when nothing was being said and another thought popped into his mind, causing his brows to furrow. "Hey…Izuru?"

"Hm?"

The blonde looked up at him once before his eyes looked back to the paper and he continued to write. Renji leaned forward in the chair and rested his arms on the desk as he looked at the other with a confused expression on his face. "You… Came to the house before, didn't you?" He watched this time as the blonde blinked up at him and he too, looked up in confusion as his hand stilled its writing.

"Yes… Yes I did." Izuru set the pen down and leaned back in his chair as he looked at the other. "Why do you ask?"

Renji's brows furrowed again and he looked up at the other as he leaned back as well. "I thought you did… You were there with that weird smiling man, weren't you?" He watched the blonde nod and he continued on. "Huh… Then how come you didn't see me? I mean—I didn't recognize you because your hair was much shorter when we knew each other last… And because you were always behind that tall, weird guy, I never saw you." Renji chuckled lightly and looked at him. "So I understand how I didn't see you, but how did you not recognize me?"

Izuru blinked and opened his mouth to speak. He opened and shut it again only to have his brows furrow and he pouted slightly. "I don't know… Perhaps it was because I was too busy with Ichimaru-Taicho. He's quite a handful…"

"Ichimaru-Taicho?" Renji's brows furrowed and his head tilted slightly.

"Ah yes… As I said yesterday I am the vice captain of the third squad, Ichimaru-San is my captain."

Renji blinked and snorted. "That guy is a captain? Woa, you guys must let anybody in here!" He laughed loudly and watched as the other glared at him and huffed.

"T-That's not true! Ichimaru-San is a good captain! Maybe a little childish at times and a bit headstrong, but still a strong and good captain!"

"Yeah yeah~" Renji chuckled lightly and smirked at the other. "I'm just bugging ya." He reached across the desk and nudged the boys' shoulder lightly, grinning. He watched the red flush spread across the others' cheeks and laughed again lightly as he shifted on his chair. "You haven't changed at all, Kira."

Blushing a bit deeper, Izuru shifted as well and let out a small sigh. Blinking a bit, his head tilted as he looked at the other, and by the curious look on his face he could see the red head look back at him in confusion. "Ah… If you don't mind me asking Renji, uh… What are you doing living with Captain Kuchiki anyways? I mean… Ichimaru-Taicho said that you had some business with him and all… But I never really understood. Either that or he never gave me the whole story…" Izuru murmured the last bit softly, under his breath.

Blinking, Renji chuckled and leaned forward again slightly. "Well… It's uh… Kind of complicated." At the questioning look that the other still displayed, he sighed softly and closed his eyes. "For the last while… Since Hisagi died—or in your guys' case 'went missing'….I've…Been….Living on the streets." He heard the soft gasp and looked up into wide blue eyes and rolled his own. "I know, I know. But I thought it was the best way to find out his killer anyways, right? Be a thug and all that, and try and dig deep. Well, that was what it was like for the first couple of months…but then…"

"Then…?"

Renji sighed and looked down. "Nothing… Let's just say I was in a tough situation, and I was saved by this short midget named Rukia and brought to Byakuya's place." He shrugged.

Blinking, Izuru sat up in his chair and looked at the other. "Wow… Still though, isn't it kind of hard to adjust to the noble lifestyle if you live with him now? I mean if you go from off the streets to—"

"Noble?" Renji blinked and his head tilted as he looked at the blonde. "What do you mean noble?"

Izuru returned the confused look the other shot at him and leaned forward a bit. "Well… You don't know Kuchiki-Taicho's also a—"

Both Renji's and Izuru's head snapped towards the door as a light clearing of the throat was heard. Renji watched confused as Izuru paled and stood quietly as Byakuya stepped further into the room. "Mornin' Byakuya." He said and a small smile twitched his lips. He watched as Byakuya looked to him and a small smile mirrored back, causing his own to brighten into a slight grin. Looking down beside him he watched as Izuru's expression got more confused and the boy went wide-eyed. Almost as if he hadn't seen the man smile before. That made Renji laugh though; Byakuya smiled at least twice a day when he was with him.

Stepping slowly across the plush carpeting, Byakuya glanced at the blonde fukutaicho with a questioning gaze. "Kira… I think you've done plenty of work today. You may go into the guest room and take a nap, if you wish."

"Oh! H-Hai." Izuru nodded and stood and bowed to the captain.

Renji watched as his friend moved quickly from the desk and walked around him. Saying a silent 'good night' under his breath to him, Renji nodded and watched the man walk off. He was a bit confused as to why the man left so quickly, but shrugged it off as Byakuya stepped in front of him. "He works too hard, ne?" A tattooed eyebrow rose as he questioned the brunette.

"Well, one picks up the habit when their other leader does not do much, if any work."

Renji could tell that he was talking about that Ichimaru guy and nodded. "He needs a day off or something."

"Don't we all?" Byakuya pushed in the chair that Renji had been sitting in and walked back in front of the man. "Why are you up so early? If I remembered correctly, it was usually I, who had to wake you. Not the other way around."

Renji blinked and his head tilted to the side slightly. "Ah, shit… We woke you?" He frowned.

"Mm… Well, I woke after you left the bed. I simply thought you were going to the washroom or something of the sorts. After a while, curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to follow. So I suppose, in a way. But that is not your fault, I am a light sleeper."

"Oh." Renji blinked. A small, sheepish smile made its' way to his lips and he rubbed the back of his head as he shifted on his feet. "Well still… 'M sorry to have woken ya." He bit his lower lip as red-brown irises met grey ones.

"It's quite alright. I suppose you do need an early start to the day. After all, I am sending you to the eleventh squad to train with Zabimaru today."

Renji blinked again and allowed his hand to drop to his side. "Oh yeah? The eleventh?"

"Mmm…" Byakuya nodded and placed a hand to his chin in thought. "I was unsure if I would assign you to a more..Simpler squad to start you off. Although you had done quite well against me, so the eleventh shouldn't be too hard for you to handle." Looking back up at the red head, Byakuya tilted his head. "Just know that they are reckless and ruthless when they fight. And they usually intend to start each match with full intention of killing their opponent."

"W-What?" Renji's eyes widened and he took a step back. "They're gonna try and kill me?" When a small, almost inaudible chuckle escaped the man in front of him, his expression softened—but he remained tense nonetheless. He saw the slight curve of Byakuya's lips as they threatened to form into a smile and he himself, let out a soft laugh. "Or am I just overreacting…?"

"Well, not necessarily. They will try. Try being the key word. Do not worry though; I've only scheduled you to go up against the third and fifth seat. Not the captain or lieutenant."

Renji let out a small relieved sigh and his shoulders relaxed. "Thanks…" He mumbled softly under his breath and smiled at the other. He wondered if it was just him, or did a light flush actually come to the others' cheeks; but he didn't know so he shrugged it off. Byakuya was really too thoughtful, he mused—seeing as the man was doing all this for him, without gaining anything in return. Well, he supposed information on the killings would be enough, if he were in Byakuya's position, but still… He couldn't help but think he needed to do more for the other man, in return.

Listening quietly, Renji could hear the faint sounds of rain and a bit of thunder outside and let out a small breath. He wondered if he should bring up last night—er, a couple of hours ago, when Byakuya had comforted him in bed. It was odd, and he hadn't expected the man to stay with him throughout the night, but if he admitted it aloud, he had to say it felt...Nice. It felt good having someone next to you again, and knowing that they were there for you. Be it a bit clichéd and well, embarrassing in Renji's situation, he liked it. But honestly, did he have to have another nightmare and have to have someone comfort him? I mean—He didn't even know Byakuya that well. And judging by the looks he got from most people, he'd have to guess that the brunette wasn't exactly a "people's person". And it made him wonder if the man felt uncomfortable around him now.

Looking up at Byakuya as lightning flashed in the window, he spotted the man eyeing him curiously and felt his cheeks heat up. Oh kami, he was such an idiot. Why the hell was he blushing? Had he been staring at the man the entire time?

Shifting a bit on his feet, Byakuya looked to the window as the rain fell. Renji seemed to be deep in thought and Byakuya wondered what was going on within the man's mind. Looking at the red head, he could see through the darkness, Renji's face flushed. It had him even more curious and his head tilted slightly as he stood up straighter. "Would you like some early breakfast… Or would you rather go back to bed and sleep in longer?" Byakuya questioned. He watched the other blink and look confused for a moment, so he shook his head softly and let out a small sigh. "Well, considering how you were last night, you seem much better." This, brought an interesting reaction and he watched the others' face darken in shade—red truly suited the man. "I can leave you to my own room, and then you may sleep for another hour or two. If you are worried, do not be. I will wake you."

Biting his lower lip softly, Renji let out a small, almost strangled sounding chuckle. "Yeah… Sorry about last night. I guess no matter how old ya get, you can always get nightmares." Rubbing the side of his arm, Renji looked back to the window before closing his eyes. "It kinda makes you seem weak though… Doesn't it?"

"Not at all."

Blinking, Renji looked back to the raven haired man, who seemed to be eyeing him with a different look now. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was… It felt like some type of… Understanding. "No?"

Stepping closer to the other, Byakuya watched as Renji eyes moved with him and a soft smile curved his lips. It was rare for him to be so close to someone, but with everything going on lately, and this man's' story about his lover… He felt like he didn't need to be close to Renji. He already was. "Nightmares are but dreams. Ones that hold either unresolved issues, or issues you've come to a compromise with, but your heart has not." When the others' brows only furrowed, a small chuckle escaped him and he closed his eyes. "I too, had nightmares after Hisana's death. But after time, your heart chooses to move on, but always remember. It seems your heart has yet to move on, and still bears the pain."

Renji blinked and without really thinking about it, he reached up and placed his hand on his chest. Feeling the light thumping as his heart beat from beneath his rib cage, he murmured softly as he spoke. "You think so…?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of his mind wondering, and he was speaking his thoughts aloud. Nonetheless, he watched as the other nodded out of the corner of his eyes and he leaned back a bit. "So… The nightmares do go away though, right?" He kind of felt like a little kid for asking, but he was curious.

"After a while, yes. Sometimes you don't even notice they're gone until you've met someone new. And you realize that after you've met them, and truly have talked to them, that the nightmares have vanished. And have been gone for a while now. It only occurs to you that after you open up to another that they won't return."

Renji laughed softly. "You know. You're confusing but ya make sense at the same time."

Byakuya's brows furrowed and he looked over at the other. "But what you said made absolutely no sense at all."

"Yes it did. Just not to you." Renji grinned as he looked at the other. He laughed when the other only huffed out a breath, and he patted the man's' shoulder lightly as he shook his head. "Never mind, just forget I said that, alright?"

"Alright…"

Standing up instead of leaning against the desk—which he hadn't noticed he had done, Renji stretched. His kimono rose slightly as he did so, and he let out a long yawn as his eyes closed momentarily. "I guess we should head back ta bed then. We could always start yer training stuff later and all tha'. I don't think my brain has really caught up with me yet to function properly." Renji chuckled as he looked back to the other. He didn't know what prompted him to do this, but he held out a hand for the other, after he finished speaking.

Byakuya glanced down at the hand slightly and then looked back up to Renji's face. "I suppose… It is only August, so most of the eleventh squad will laze about in the summer. They probably won't even wake up until late afternoon." Reaching forward, Byakuya placed his hand slowly into Renji's palm. He felt the fingers grasp his own softly and for some reason; he could feel his heart beat speed up— if only slightly, inside of his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Renji blinked. "I always seem ta lose track of the date." Renji mused as he held onto the others' hand lightly. Moving out towards the hall, he looked around and could feel sweat roll down his temple when he realized he forgot which way he had came from. Byakuya seemed to realize this though, and pulled Renji's hand lightly in another direction, so he followed obediently after the other.

"Yes… I believe it is the thirty first of August. Perhaps we should have started with dates instead of calligraphy. It would have been much simpler." Byakuya smirked slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Renji muttered lightly and shook his head. He groaned when the other started to laugh lightly and began speaking the dates out as if he were a small child and didn't know anything. Well, at least he could sleep peacefully for another couple of hours… And for some reason, he was pretty sure he'd be dreaming about that laugh.

And now that he thought about it… Didn't he come downstairs in the first place to find a bathroom? Well it seemed all that was forgotten. And what he had ended up getting was two interesting conversations. And some things he would have to bring up later after he slept.


	8. Unforgettable Day

As long as it takes Chapter 8 – Unforgettable day

Word count: 5,315

A/N: A very happy birthday to the fictional character Abarai Renji as of August 31st 2011. This chapter is dedicated to that, and all you fans that still read this with my slow ass updates. Enjoy.

(Ugh, and crappy Byakuya scene is horrible. When the first scene change happens I warn you; I don't like how I wrote Byakuya's part)

**STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

Renji followed quietly behind one of Byakuya's maids as they made their way across "Soul Society's" barracks. After going back upstairs to sleep for another couple of hours—and being taught so generously the days of each month by Byakuya—he had been woken up around twelve, was showered, fed, trained slightly with the other man before being told he would be escorted to the eleventh squad barracks. Which is what led him to where he was now.

He had to admit, he was rather intrigued and his body hummed with anticipation. He was given this black robe-like thing called a "Shihakushō" and was told to wear it before leaving the large mansion. It was kind of cool—he thought. It was almost as if he was some sort of warrior and was about to go into battle or some other crazy thing his imagination conjured up. The tie at the waist was helpful though; it provided a place for him to put the hilt of his sword in so that he didn't have to carry it around in his hand all day—yes, it was sort of heavy to him, but for some reason it seemed light, hanging from his hip.

Looking around, he realized he was passing other squads, and looked around for anyone he might know. He spotted that girl—Rukia, with that weird orange haired guy as they walked along one of the barracks and the man waved to him, so he waved back. It felt nice to be around people again, he thought. Since he usually spent his days sleeping in some hidden ally, scrounging around for food, or trying to gather information about his dead lover—this was a nice change. He almost had forgotten the feeling of having a bath, commencing in conversation with another life form—and not beg for food or money. It felt nice to wear proper clothing again, to actually eat real food and be near slash around people who really seemed to be interested in, well, him.

And then there was Byakuya… For some reason Renji liked the idea of just being with the man more than anything. And if you knew Renji—you knew he was a real moocher for food. And he'd rather spend the night talking to the man like he did before, rather than have everything going so well for him like he was now. When he slept, he didn't even dream of Hisagi—let alone have a nightmare. And he was surprised that when he woke up again and was told all these things he had to do today—that he was disappointed when they said Byakuya had already left and that he wasn't going to see the man for another couple of hours.

It was sort of strange how out of everyone, Renji was so close to the man who in the beginning—and probably still only wanted him there to prove something to that girl that saved him. He heard them talking about it once; how she wanted to get married, but he disapproved of the man. Renji could see why though—Ichigo (yes, he finally remembered the guys' name) and his twin brother sure were annoying. Funny yes, but still annoying. And as he realized before, Byakuya didn't really talk openly with just anyone, and people like Ichigo would probably just irk him. But… Renji always thought he was kind of like them—goofy and not very bright. Yet Byakuya seemed to like talking to him… Well, at least he hoped so. It would kind of suck to realize the man that was helping you both solve a crime and get your ass of the street, really disliked you. And just thinking of it that way made something churn in Renji's stomach; He didn't like that feeling at all.

He looked up as the people walking with him stopped in their tracks, and shifted a bit to look ahead of them. He could see two people, one was bald with some red markings by his eyes and one was looking into a hand-held mirror and had some weird feather-like things on his eyelashes and eyebrow. Raising a tattooed brow of his own, he realized he really wasn't one to talk about looks and took a step forward as the people in front of him stepped aside. He could see odd looking swords at the two men's waist and realized that these were probably the fifth and third seated officers that were going to train with him.

"Well well, looks like we got ourselves a pineapple to work with."

When the bald one spoke those words, Renji's eyes narrowed and one of them twitched. He watched as the man smirked it him in response, and found his own grin spreading across his lips.

"Oh please, don't you two start anything. You're so undignified."

"Shut it, peacock." Renji spoke and watched the other.

"Oh you did not just—"

"Hahahahaha! I like this pineapple! He's got spunk!" The bald man slapped a hand to his leg as he started to burst out in laughter.

"Ikkaku! You brute!" Yumichika placed his hands on his hips as he glared daggers at the two.

Renji laughed with the other as the more girly man began to pout and smiled. Maybe training with these people wouldn't be so bad after all.

-X-

Byakuya sighed softly as he signed off more paperwork at his desk. He looked to the empty lieutenants desk aside his own and his brows creased in thought. He would have to fill that position later after all this was done and dealt with. So many times he had been urged to look at applications of all sorts but as he repeated so many times—it would have to wait until after he had gathered his bearings. And now that Renji was here and bringing him a few steps closer each day to Hisana's death and her killers, he hadn't the time to worry about such things as filling in seats at his squad. He could make do with third seats and lower for now.

Allowing the brush he was using to inscribe kanji onto some forms drop onto his desk, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had so much to do lately, and it was all being put on hold for this one case. It was important though, and both his family members and acquaintances knew that. He had been waiting for years now to find out more information on the one he had loved's murder and now that he had, he wouldn't stop—couldn't. It was hard for him to do so many tasks at once when this one that he deemed most important had been revived by finding more clues. But, being the way he was; he forced himself to multitask and continue with both squad duties, taking care of Renji, this case and his work as a no—

That was right. He had yet to tell Renji that one important factor, didn't he? The fact that he was a noble. The twenty-eighth leader of the Kuchiki clan, to be exact; one of four great noble families in the entire soul society. He wasn't exactly sure why he was leaving this piece of information on himself out, and not tell the other. In fact, he did not even know why he had interrupted Izuru when the blonde was about to tell Renji himself. A small part of him in the back of his mind told him that he had interrupted because he wanted to tell Renji on his own, but that just brought up the question as to why; once more. It wasn't that big, now was it? The fact that he was a noble, Byakuya thought it was sort of apparent. He did have quite a large house, so Renji had to suspect something of the sort.

Or maybe he had thought Byakuya was just rich? Or a family member had died and he had inherited it all? He didn't know why, but those sort of thoughts disturbed him for some reason. Somehow, he wished Renji wouldn't know. Because if he did, he might only be helping Byakuya find out about his dead lover because he hoped to gain something in return—money perhaps?

No… Renji wasn't like that. It didn't matter if he barely knew the other, he could tell that Renji wasn't that sort of man. The red head probably just thought the basics; Byakuya had a steady job, a high paying one at that; and was able to afford all life's expenses. Just a well taken care of man. Or... Now knowing that this was his job, perhaps he thought he was a secret detective and it paid quite a bit? Either way, he would simply explain this all to Renji at one point. Although he still wondered why it even mattered what Renji thought of him… Usually he wouldn't care about this sort of thing.

But then he realized he was getting rather close to the red head lately. After the nightmare Renji had the other night they had slept in the same bed after all… And before they went back to bed this morning they had stayed up for quite a while just talking and…Laughing.

-Flash Back-

"_There is but twelve months you see…"_

"_Oi! I know I know! I know already!" Renji laughed quietly as he shook his head._

_Byakuya watched as the other walked up the steps ahead of him, only walking backwards so he could look at the noble. Byakuya's hand tightened ever so slightly in Renji's grasp and he found the others' hand squeezing back as Renji smiled. His face flushed softly and he cleared his throat, only to let loose a small chuckle._

"_Well if you know the months and days so very well Abarai, what year is it?"_

_Renji wrinkled his nose in an odd sort of way, and Byakuya let out a small laugh._

"_Oi! Don't laugh at me! I know this…"_

"_Really now? Because it seems as though you do not." When the other stuck out his tongue at Byakuya, he shook his head and found his smile brightening. He watched as Renji opened and closed his mouth quite a few times, most likely searching for words, only to find none. "Ah, so it appears you are speechless, ne?" He chuckled lightly and watched as Renji glared at him—although it had no effect because the man was also pouting._

"_S-Shut up… So I've lost track of the month…Date…and year?" He frowned and shook his head. "But hey! I know what time it is!"_

_Byakuya raised a brow and a slight smirk twitched the corner of his lips. "Do you now?"_

"_Y-Yeah!"_

"_So what time is it, oh intellectual one?" Byakuya watched as Renji raised his free hand and stuck his index finger in the air as his mouth opened. He watched as tattooed brows furrowed and the other flushed a dark shade of red and he chuckled softly once more. "You have no idea, do you?"_

"_N…No…" Renji pursed his lips and shook his head._

_Laughing a bit louder, Byakuya felt his cheeks as they started to hurt. He opened his eyes and grey irises locked onto redish brown ones as they continued up the stairs. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he found Renji falling backwards; and because of their interlocked fingers, he was falling forwards and on top of the other. _

"_Ooof…"_

"_Ouch… Ah…Shit…"_

_Byakuya groaned softly as he shifted on top of the other. "How very reckless of you, intellectual one." Looking down, Byakuya watched as Renji's flushed face reddened impossibly deeper and the man mumbled beneath him._

"_S-Sorry…" Renji let lose a small laugh and looked up at Byakuya. "And what's with this 'intellectual one' ya sound so damn smart, and I know yer smarter than me, so why you calling me that?"_

_Byakuya laughed softly as he looked down at the other and shook his head. "Because you are so very wise, Renji." He watched as Renji's cheeks turned a lighter pink shade and the man looked away._

"_I-I'm not… I'm just some rat that was on the street…"_

_Frowning, Byakuya shook his head and reached up to tilt the others' head back to face him again. "No… I think you are looking down on yourself far too much, Renji." Looking into the others' eyes once more, he continued. "You are… On the streets because you thought it was best to find the one who murdered a loved one. That is, in my opinion, so very brave and smart of you, Renji. You just do not see how wonderful your heart truly is, and how you are doing so much on your own that lead up to this point… And trust me in saying this, we will find who did this Renji, and we will do it together." When the other stared up at him with wide eyes, he sat back a bit and slid his hand off the others' cheek. "And after that is done… I promise you. I will get you off the streets and you will have—a better life than you had before, Renji. No matter what."_

"_Byakuya…" Renji's eyes shone slightly as he looked up at the older man._

"_Now, lets' go to bed, shall we?" Byakuya smiled as he stood. He hadn't noticed, but the entire time they had been speaking, and even when they fell, their hands were still holding onto each others'. So, pulling softly, he helped the other to stand and headed to the man's' room. "I think you will need all the rest you can for later." He spoke and his lips twitched slightly into a smirk._

_Groaning softly, Renji looked at Byakuya with a small laugh as it escaped his lips. "Why, you think the bullies are gonna do a number on me?"_

"_Perhaps…"_

"_Well I don't know Byakuya.." Renji spoke and started to walk backwards again._

_Byakuya watched with a raised brow as the other did so and tilted his head. _

"_Ya can't harm 'ol intellectual one, ne?"_

-End Flash Back-

Sitting up once more, Byakuya placed his chin in his intertwined hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much in general, let alone for one person. Blinking, he reached up and pressed his fingertips to his lips. Just thinking about the red head—he hadn't realized he had been smiling this entire time.

Letting out a soft sigh, Byakuya stood slowly from his desk and made his way towards the door. Opening it, he stepped out and into the squad hallways only to bump into a smaller blonde and he blinked. "Kira-Fukutaicho?"

"A-Ah, Kuchiki-Taicho!" Izuru stuttered as he looked up at the noble and blinked a few times.

Watching as the boy composed himself, Byakuya waited. "What are you doing here? Are you running errands for your captain again?" His eyes narrowed at how lazy the third squad's captain was. It honestly baffled him how that man got away with signing only one sheet of paperwork per year.

"N-No… Well yes! But I have some other things to...Uh…Tell you as well."

"Oh?" Byakuya raised a brow. He watched as the other took out some folders' from the third squad and accepted them, tucking them bellow one arm as the man stood straight once more. "And what is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

Izuru looked around slightly before tilting his head to look back up at the captain and he bit his lower lip. "Well, it's about Renji, sir."

-X-

Renji smiled as he walked behind Byakuya's—what were they? Personal assistants? Well, whatever they were; he was following them back to that large house again after staying so late at the eleventh squad. He was sort of worse for wear, but they allowed him to use the shower in the barracks so it wasn't too bad. His clothes were a little ripped up—they were bloody, but instead of giving him new ones, they just washed them. Apparently their captain said he wouldn't allow someone to walk into the squad and out, unharmed. Such a strange guy.

Well, at least he would be able to go back to bed now. He may have slept in late, but now he knew what Byakuya meant when he said that he'd need the rest. Those guys really did fight to kill—and hell, if it weren't for that guy with the feathers; what was it, Yumichika? Well if it weren't for him saying that "death was so unpretty" then he would have probably been lying down dead right now. Literally. Those guys might look small and easy, but they were stronger than he had thought.

Rubbing his shoulder as it throbbed slightly, he let out a huff as he trailed behind the two helpers. They noticed his slower pace and decided to walk slower as well and it only irritated the red head. Yeah, he was in pain, so what? He could shrug it off. Besides, for some reason when the others' said he did well he really felt the urge to find Byakuya and tell the man how he did. He wasn't sure why exactly, but something inside of him told him if he did well, and told the other, he would get to see that rare smile that the man usually never wore—or at least, so he had been told. He in all honesty, couldn't remember a day where Byakuya wasn't smiling in front of him; but everyone he had met today seemed as though earth had more of a chance of ending than Byakuya did smiling. Either that or a volcano erupting in Alaska had a better chance. He thought they were bluffing at first but in the end, they weren't and it just confused him even more.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he let out a soft sigh as they approached the gates to the manor. He walked up a few steps and followed the others' onto the stone path as he looked around slightly. It was truly remarkable—the places people lived nowadays. He thought Byakuya had a big home before—but to see this place; apparently the man's' "family home", he really couldn't be more surprised. The thing had a freaking pond in the front yard! And he was even told there was a garden with a waterfall in the back.

Still, he didn't really care for those sorts of things—the only thing that bothered him was earlier when the people kept calling Byakuya a noble. It confused him, because the others' while he was training had kept saying more and more things about Byakuya that he either thought weren't true, or he never knew. He shouldn't really care, if he thought about it; not knowing much about the other, but he did. After all, this man was helping him with so much and letting him stay in his home, so he thought he should know, at least a bit about him. Or at more than he already knew, that is. Perhaps he would just ask the man more about himself, it couldn't hurt, right? Right.

When the others' in front of him stopped once more, he rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna make this a thing? Where ya stop without tellin' me and were there?" He snorted as they laughed slightly and walked past them through the opened door. Looking around, he noticed it was sort of empty and he blinked in surprise. "Eh? Anyone in here?" He frowned when he got no answer and the two people that were with him had left and shut the door. It was starting to feel like one of those odd horror flicks, but the lights hadn't gone out, so that was a starter. Even though it was getting to be late at night, the sky was still clear when he looked through the sliding glass window and—

"Byakuya?" Renji blinked as he slid the door open. He looked down to see the man in a short kimono, sipping at some tea with a covered tray beside him.

Grey irises looked up as the door opened and met the face of a slightly confused red head. "Hello Renji, do you care to join me for some tea?" He watched as the other continued to stare at him in the same confused state for a few moments longer before shaking his head and then nodding quickly.

"Uh..S-Sure?"Renji looked around slightly before sliding the door shut behind himself. Taking a few steps more out onto the small deck-like surface, he sat down beside the other and leaned back against the wooden railing. He watched as Byakuya reached forward and picked up a tea pot, angling it and allowing the clearish liquid to flow into a small cup before setting it back down again. He would have reached for the cup himself, but it was picked up by a smaller pale hand and held out to him. His face flushed—for reasons he didn't really know, and he murmured a quiet 'thank you' before holding the cup up to his lips and taking a small sip.

Glancing up slightly at the red head, Byakuya brought his own cup to his lips slowly as he watched Renji. His eyes wandered to that tattered clothing and a small chuckle escaped him as he lowered his cup and set it down. "So I take it this," He gestured, pointing with one pale finger. "Means you were both successful in training, and somehow survived your first day?" When the other seemingly brightened up, he found a small smile stretching his lips and looked up at the man's' face.

"Y-Yeah! They uh…" He cleared his throat and shifted a bit. "They said I did alright, I guess…" Renji mumbled softly as he traced the rim of his cup with an index finger. Looking up at Byakuya he saw the small smile and felt the apples of his cheeks heat up as he shifted once more. "It's nothing though, really. Beginners luck or….something."

Another small chuckle escaped the noble and he shook his head. "No… I think it is just your impeccable skill that amazed them, Renji. I am impressed." When he spotted the others' cheeks flare a brighter shade of the red hue it adorned, he slipped his eyes closed softly as he smiled.

"A-Ah…thank you, Byakuya.." Chewing on the inside of Renji's cheek, he placed his cup in his lap and held onto it slightly as he looked at the man's' relaxed face. He could tell the other was thinking about something—or was out here for another reason, but he couldn't quite point his finger on it. A bit confused, his brows furrowed slightly and he looked down at his hands. Maybe this was the right time to ask questions or something? After all, he did want to get to know the other… After the things Byakuya had both said, and done to encourage him, he felt as if he owed the man so much.

"What is on your mind?"

Renji blinked when the other suddenly spoke. He hadn't realized that the man had opened his eyes and noticed him staring intently at him; and his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red once more. Clearing his throat, he shifted back a bit to lean straighter against the railing and scratched the side of his arm. "Oh… Nothin' really. I was just wondering… I don't know much about you or anything...So…Uh…"

"You want to know more about me, then?"

"Y-Yeah…" Renji nodded and chewed his lower lip. He watched as the others' shoulders relaxed slightly and the man leaned back, before glancing up at Renji.

"What would you like to know?"

Renji blinked. He wasn't really expecting to have to ask questions or anything. "Uh… Well, let's just do some starter ones then?" When the other nodded, he cleared his throat. "How old are you?" When the man laughed and gave him a look he pouted. "Hey, I'm being serious!"

"Guess."

Renji wrinkled his nose. "Twenty?"

"….Older, but thank you."

Renji frowned. "Twenty…Five?"

"Older."

Renji furrowed his brows. "Ya can't be older than twenty nine, are ya?" When Byakuya only continued to stare at him, his eyes widened. "Holy shit! How old are you?"

"Thirty one…"

Renji's jaw dropped slightly and he blinked. "No…"

Byakuya laughed softly once more and shook his head. "Yes, I am an old man. Continue with your questions now, child."

Flushing a bit, Renji straightened once more and let out a breath. "Uh.. Alright… So uhm… What's this deal with that short girl? And uh..Ichigo? Why really don't you want them together?"

Byakuya sighed softly and closed his eyes. "It is not that I do not want them together, I simply am being selfish and do not want the last of my family members' to be taken away from me…"

Renji frowned. "Well that's not being selfish—well, not really. But I'm sure she wouldn't just leave you if they got married. You are her brother, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"And even if she did move out or somethin'…I'm sure there are plenty of people in your life who care about you. You're a nice man, Byakuya." When the other only frowned and looked down at his hands, Renji reached forward. Not really thinking, he placed a hand on the man's' shoulders and a soft smile graced his lips. "And even if not, people don't know what they're missing out on. And, well… I'll always be here if ya...You know? If you want a friend or somethin'…" He mumbled and blushed. Retracting his hand, he sat back again and shifted.

"That is most kind of you, Renji…" When the red head only flushed deeper and nodded, Byakuya smiled softly. Sitting in silence for a couple moments longer, he picked up his cup and took a sip of tea before looking out into the dark gardens slightly. "Another question, then?"

Renji blinked as the other spoke once more and followed the man's' gaze. "Well...Uh, I don't really know anything else ta ask without it being too personal or somethin'… Unless you wanna tell me something on yer own, I think I'm okay for now."

"I see.." Byakuya closed his eyes before turning his head to face the other. "Well, there is one thing that has been on my mind, and for some reason, I'd like you to know." When Renji turned to face him, he looked down slightly before glancing back up at the younger man. "I am…A noble here. The twenty eighth leader of my clan to be exact. That is why I am so… Closed off. I must keep up appearances. I know that I might not seem this way to you, but if others' have well, told you otherwise, then it is really true. I do not speak to many people, and am often not seen doing casualties with others." When Renji's head tilted slightly, he let loose a chuckle and closed his eyes once more. "And if you do not know, I would say… A noble is sort of like a prince."

"Ohhhh…" Renji nodded and blinked. "That's…Uh...Wow?"

"Wow?" Byakuya raised a brow as his eyes opened.

Renji shrugged. "I don' know what else ta say. I mean sure, it's pretty surprising, but it doesn't really matter if I think about it."

"Really? And why is that?"

Pursing his lips in thought, Renji shrugged once more. "I...I don't know. 'Cause I like ya, Byakuya. So... Appearances and labels don't really matter that much to me… You coulda been as poor as I was, and it wouldn't have made a difference."

Blinking slightly, Byakuya found his face heating up slightly and he looked away. "That is, kind of you, Renji… Very."

Smiling slightly, Renji grinned and shrugged yet again. "Doesn't matter. Yer a nice guy at heart, I can tell. So that is all that counts." He continued to smile as Byakuya nodded and looked up at the moon. He was glad that they were able to talk like this, it made him... He wasn't quite sure how he felt, but something inside of him fluttered when the other was happy and it made him happy in return. Byakuya was open to telling him things, and even discussing personal matters to him—someone he barely knew. And he was glad to be able to talk this freely with someone, with Byakuya.

Looking down at the covered plate his brows furrowed as he looked to Byakuya. He hadn't thought much of it when he had first come out, but now that it was just sitting there, it had him curious so he cleared his throat. "Hey, Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"What's under that thing?" He pointed and watched as Byakuya followed his finger.

"Oh, that is for you, Renji."

"Me?" Renji blinked. When the other only nodded, he slowly reached forward; somewhat reluctantly and pulled off the cover. He blinked a couple times after a small, soft gasp escaped him and he looked up at Byakuya, then back to the food item in front of him before repeating. "You—how did—how did ya—"

Chuckling softly, Byakuya shoot his head. Reaching forward, he took the cover from Renji's hand and placed it aside. Grabbing a small, nearby knife, he cut a small piece of the cake off and held it out to the red head. "Well, unlike you, I needn't ask much questions. And considering you had forgotten most of the days of the month last night, I took it upon myself to do some research. So… Happy birthday, Renji."

Renji just stared at the other as the man smiled at him. For some reason—that odd sensation in his chest returned, only it felt different this time. Something inside of him made him... Feel different and he couldn't do anything but sit there and blink. And when he finally did move, it was almost mechanical. He took the plate from the other, set it down. Watched as brows furrowed and the others' lips moved to speak, but he didn't hear the words. Instead, almost in slow motion; he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward. Grey eyes widened, as Renji's slid shut, and he pressed his lips to impossibly soft ones.

Byakuya gasped as the other kissed him, and sat still in shock. It didn't take him long to figure out why the other was leaning in, but for some reason, he could not stop it. He was going to protest, say something—but he couldn't. And he would have pulled away now, but those lips of the others' parted softly when he gasped, and moved so perfectly with his own, that he found himself…Willing. A hot tongue entered his mouth and moved along side his. Lips pressed closer and so did chests as they leaned into each other. Byakuya felt his heart race beneath his ribcage, but before he could do anything more, those lips were gone.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Renji—"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Renji, it is alri—"

"No it isn't I—I…"

Byakuya watched as the other rose quickly. The sliding door was flung open quickly as the red head ran through, and into the manor. Byakuya watched as Renji did so and sat quietly as he listened to the retreating footsteps. After about three minutes, Byakuya's mind finished processing what happened and his eyes widened. Reaching up, pale fingers touched his lips gently as his heart pounded in his chest. Yes, this feeling that he had been worrying that he had for the other for quite a while now, he knew it well.

This feeling, was love.

-X-

To be continued, everyone.


	9. Just a dream

As long as it takes: Chapter 9; Just a dream

A/N: **STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

"_Renji…"_

"_H-Hnn…" The red head grunted as he tossed in bed. Frowning, his brows furrowed as he slung an arm over his eyes and made a small, disgruntled noise from the back of his throat for being awoken so early. Turning his head to the side, he peeked out to see it was still dark out, and with a frown, he shifted in the dark to sit up. "Who is it?"_

_When he got no answer, his brows furrowed all the more. Something didn't feel right… No.. Something seemed off. Looking around blindly in the dark, he felt the weight on the bed shift and dip downwards as someone crawled towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he reached quickly for the lamp beside his bed as he opened his mouth to yell; only to feel a strong grip grasp his wrist and a warm palm cover his mouth. _

"_M-Mfffmm!" His eyes widened as he struggled, trying to get free. Someone crawled on top of him, pinning him down and he felt his heart race in his chest as the sense of being overpowered washed over him. He was about to bite the hand as the fingers shifted on his mouth—giving him just enough time to part his lips—when a familiar voice spoke and caused him to freeze._

"_Renji… Please, settle down."_

'_H—Hisagi?' Renji's eyes searched in the dark of the room as the figure came into focus. It was only a shadow... A silhouette so to speak, but he could tell from the spikes and the voice that was exactly who it was. But... How? Confused, he allowed his arm to relax in the others' grip and found it slowly released so he returned it to his side. Watching as the shadow moved, the other reached over to turn on the smaller lamp by the bed, illuminating only him and the one in front of him._

"_S-Shuuhei…" His eyes widened as he spoke and the hand slowly removed itself from his mouth. He watched in bewilderment as a small smile graced the others' lips and the face he knew so well looked down at him, as if it were yesterday._

"_Hey, Renji…. It's been a while."_

"_It's been—A while, Shuuhei? You're dead! What the hell? How did you—" As Renji went on, he found the hand reaching back over to cover his mouth. His face flushed when he realized how loud he was yelling, and when the other placed a finger over his own lips in a 'shushing' sign, he nodded slowly and waited for the hand to be removed. "S-Sorry…" He mumbled as he looked down at the bedding. Shifting so he was sitting up a bit, he watched the other move back to sit in front of him on the bed._

_Looking down at the bed, for quite some time he watched out of the corner of his eye as the brunette reached forward. Renji felt the hand he knew so well touch his cheek gently and his face flushed a light shade of red as his eyes trailed upwards. His lover was smiling like he used to, and the red head found his own lips mimicking the action as a soft half-sob, half-gasp escaped him. "Shuuhei…"_

"_Renji…" _

_Renji watched as his lover's eyes softened and the man leaned forward. Shifting a bit so that he could give the other more room to sit in front of him, he leaned into the soft kiss as it was placed upon his lips and his eyes slowly slipped close as the other pulled away. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead."_

"_I know Renji, but let's just ignore that for now, ne? I am here and that is all that matters." _

_Before he could protest and open his eyes, Renji felt the lips return to his once more. Blushing, he muffled a gasp against the smooth surface of the others' mouth and leaned back a bit as he felt the other push at his shoulder. For some reason, the man he loved so much—touching him right now, it didn't feel right. Almost as if it was happening, but it wasn't at the same time. Frowning as lips moved against his own and hands trailed down his chest to relieve the red head of his clothing, Renji shook his head as he slowly sat up. "No, wait; Shuu…"_

"_What is it?"_

_Was that slight irritation, Renji detected? "U-Um…" Shifting a bit as he opened his eyes, now looking into harder ones, rather than the soft gaze he had received earlier. "I just... I think that we should tell Byakuya."_

"_Byakuya?"_

"_Y-Yeah… If you're alive, maybe Hisana is!" Renji's smile brightened as he sat up a bit more._

"_Hisana…?"_

"_His... Wife…."_

"_How do you know about all this, Renji?"_

_Shifting a bit, the red head frowned as he tilted his head, sitting back slowly. "He told me? You and his wife died the same way and all—only you aren't dead… so she might not be, right? So we have to tell him! He'll be so happy that there is a slight chance she might still be—"_

"_No."_

_Blinking, Renji's smile faded that had appeared whilst he was speaking and he was taken aback. "No? What do you mean no?"_

"_Because…. I killed her, Renji."_

_Eyes widening, Renji opened his mouth to ask what the hell the other was talking about when suddenly everything went black… and the familiar presence of the other that he had felt, that seemed a bit off, slowly disappeared into nothingness as he lost consciousness. _

-X-

Slowly, brown irises fluttered open. Squinting into the light, a soft groan escaped the red heads lips as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the window. "What…?" Blinking, Renji sat up quickly as he looked around the room. Eyes wide from what he had seen the other night, he quickly got up and out of bed as he paced the room, looking around. "Shuuhei?" Lifting things as he opened closets and other doors, Renji moved quickly throughout the room. Where did he go? He was there last night and Renji knew it—it wasn't a dream, it was too real. Some of the things said, how he felt…

Screaming slightly in irritation, Renji was about to open the door when it opened for him and startled grey irises looked up at him as he clenched his jaw.

"Renji?"

"B-Byakuya…" Renji's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step as he moved backwards into the room. He watched the others' brows furrow as a slight frown twitched pale lips, and he heard the quiet murmur of the question 'Are you alright?' escape the other. Should he tell Byakuya about last night? He would be overjoyed to hear that—Wait….

'_Because… I killed her.'_

Staring at the other as his eyes remained open; Renji felt his breath catch in his throat. How could he tell Byakuya that? He couldn't just get Hisagi in trouble once he came back! But then again, why would he tell him that in the first place? It was a lie, right? Because it had to be... It would have to mean that Shuuhei had also killed—or faked his own death; since it had been the same way as Byakuya's wife. Shaking his head, now confused more than ever, Renji let out a sharp breath as he backed up.

"Are you alright, Renji?" Byakuya repeated as he watched the confused red head walk around the room in an odd fashion.

"N-No… I... I saw Shuuhei last night, and he was saying stuff but..but... I can't find him now! He's just gone! Why the hell did he leave?" Growling once more, Renji shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair—tugging at his red strands.

This time it was Byakuya's turn to blink in confusion. He saw Shuuhei the other night? That was impossible. Byakuya distinctively remembered not getting any sleep the previous night due to… The event that happened before hand. And he did not see anyone leave or enter the manor so… "Renji... I think that it was a dream, you are speaking of. I assure you, Hisagi did not enter the manor last night… For I have maids who were awake. They did not see anything."

"What? But—But how did… No! He told me things! And they sounded real. And I...I felt him! I could touch him! Dreams aren't that realistic, Byakuya!" Shaking his head, Renji backed up even more as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Frowning, Byakuya stepped up to the other slowly as he glanced down at the younger man "Renji…" Reaching down, he trailed his hand along the others' cheek gently as he kept his voice calm. "Do you feel this? This is my hand, a real hand. Now, did Hisagi's feel quite like this?"

Blinking up at the other, Renji's mouth opened for a moment, only to close and slowly he leaned back, his face heating up. "N…No… Not exactly." The warmth Byakuya's palm brought to his face, sent something through the red head. Something he did not quite understand. Byakuya's hand made him feel—safer, than Hisagi's did…

Giving a slight smile, Byakuya closed his eyes slowly before opening them once more as he sat down beside Renji on the bed. "That is because I am here, not in here." Reaching up, Byakuya touched the others' temple softly with a fingertip. "Hisagi was just a figment of your imagination—a dream of some sort. Sometimes the mind can work in wondrous ways, making things seem far more realistic than ever possible…." Gazing into Renji's eyes, he watched as the red head slowly relaxed, and broad shoulders hunched slightly.

"I… I guess you're right…" A small sigh escaped the red head as the man ran a hand through his long crimson strands, closing his eyes.

Nodding slightly, Byakuya gently squeezed the others' shoulder. "Do not let it worry you, Renji. For you are not the only one who has had such realistic dreams about a loved one…" Murmuring quietly, Byakuya slowly stood as he glanced at the red head over his shoulder. "Go take a shower and forget about it for a moment. Simply ease your mind. After that, the maids will have breakfast ready for you and you will be taken to the fifth this time, to train—while I go to a meeting."

Looking up at the older man, Renji was about to protest before he gave in, nodding. "Alright... And uh… Byakuya?"

Placing his hand on the door handle as he moved to leave, Byakuya gave the other one more glance as his name was spoken. "Yes, Renji?"

"You'll… We'll talk when you get back, right? About yesterday…"

Seeing the slight sadness in the others' eyes, along with a hint of worry; Byakuya slowly smiled to try and reassure the other as he inclined his head. "Of course, Renji. We will do it over dinner. And as I said, do not worry. Everything will be fine."

"O...Okay…" Watching as the other slowly turned his back to him and exited the room, Renji waited. He knew that it wasn't a dream, but somehow Byakuya's words made him feel a bit better… And to know that he wasn't the only one… It made him feel even more at ease; even though he was still a bit unsure.

Sighing, Renji shook his head as he stood, grabbing a nearby towel as he made his way to the attached bathroom. He'd have a shower and train before breakfast; he wasn't really in the mood to worry about something that didn't seem real anymore… And perhaps later he and Byakuya could sit down and talk about this more. For some reason, he felt better around the noble, and hearing the man talk about practically anything seemed to interest Renji now. And who knows? Maybe if Byakuya told him about some of his dreams and how realistic they were, then just maybe some of his would slowly die down as well, and he'd dream of better things; and something more.

-X-

Grey irises glanced out the window as the raven haired man sat back. Bringing a small cup to his lips, they parted and blew out a soft breath—allowing the steam from his glass to flutter slightly as he sipped at his tea. Watching the window, he could see the red head move throughout the gardens, swaying his sword in an almost fluent, graceful movement—if it weren't for the gritting of his teeth, the furrowing of his intricate eyebrows and the too tight for handle grip, upon the hilt of his sword.

"Kuchiki-Sama, we were told to inform you that the meeting has been post-phoned. You have another hour sir, before the captains will be assembled."

Glancing over at the other as the girl spoke, Byakuya gave a slight motion with his hand as he nodded. "Alright. Tell them I have received the message and will be waiting their reply." Watching as the girl bowed and left, he glanced back towards the window before sighing. He was tired; more tired than usual. He had not gotten any sleep due to the kiss the other had placed upon him the previous night; although it was not because he was disgusted, but because he… Liked it.

Sighing, Byakuya stood from his chair and made his way through the large hall. Opening his bedroom door, he decided that since he had another hour, he would catch up on some lost sleep. He did not want to make a fool of himself by not paying full attention at the meeting—nor did he want to risk drifting off.

Stepping into the room, he did not notice the small round tank as hallucination gas drifted from a hole in it, and another person stood, hiding behind a dresser; watching the brunette.

Sighing, Byakuya moved onto the bed and sat down upon it. Relaxing, he furrowed his brows as his eyes closed, and he felt a slight pulsing of his head as he started to get dizzy. Hearing someone step into the room, his eyes snapped open and he looked up. "Who's there?" Looking around and not seeing anyone immediately, he slowly moved to stand, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "What are you—" Eyes widening, Byakuya sat back a bit as he stared. "H...Hisana..?"

"Byakuya-Sama…"

Watching as the girl in front of him smiled, he looked around quickly, wondering if this was a dream. Although, he did not remember falling asleep just yet… Was this perhaps what Renji had experienced?

"Byakuya-Sama?"

Looking up as the girl tilted her head, and a slight frown creased her lips, Byakuya reached forward. Placing his palm onto her cheek, his eyes shone slightly as he looked her over and swallowed thickly. "Hisana… How… How did you get here?"

"I am alive, Byakuya-Sama… I had to escape those who took me, but I am here now, and we can be together again."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile as she did, his face mimicking hers as it lit up. He leaned closer to her for a moment as she tilted her head to kiss him, only to lean back and shake his head. "Wait... I do not understand. I saw you die, I felt your body. I even carried you back home, for when we had your funeral. This is impossible." Watching as she smiled sadly and sat back, he once again, mimicked her motion although instead of smiling, his brows creased in confusion, his lips twitched into a frown.

"It's alright… It's understandable for you to feel this way, confused. I was hurt, but not killed. The body you had brought back was a fake—one my capturers had created to replace me. Nothing more, nothing less." The image of his departed wife smiled once more as she leaned forward again for a kiss.

"I see…" Watching as she leaned forward once more, Byakuya allowed his lips to meet hers. As she pressed her own lips closer to his, he blinked; something felt off…. Pulling back, he shook his head of all negative thoughts as he touched her cheek once more with his fingertips and allowed a relieved sigh to escape him. "This is.. Wonderful then. I shall take you to the meeting with me that is an hour, and we shall explain this... You may tell your story, and perhaps we can find Hisagi as we—"

"Shh… Byakuya-Sama. All in good time. But… I think... Perhaps we should forget about this case."

"What?" Byakuya blinked, staring at the other as she spoke.

"You know... I am here now, that is all that matters right? We don't need to search for those that took me. Besides, they are probably long gone by now." Leaning forward once more to kiss the other, her small brows furrowed as a hand gently pushed her away.

"No… That is why we have to. We have to stop them before they can harm any others." Going to get off of the bed, Byakuya was halted as a tiny hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around quickly, and the girl pressed her lips to his once more. He stared, slightly wide eyed as she moved her lips quite vigorously against his own and muffled a protest for the moment as she pushed herself closer. For some reason, he felt awful doing this, kissing her. When he shouldn't. He loved Hisana, he was quite thrilled to have her back with him, in his arms… Actually, he didn't. Why didn't he? He should. He should feel all these things and more. And even though he was usually one not to show emotion, his eyes should be brimming with tears of happiness. Gazing at her concentrated face from his slitted eyes, he slowly closed them once more as he reached up, and gently urged her away. He did not want to do this, but he could feel it. And this spark he had for her, that never seemed to fade over the years, was finally gone.

"I am sorry, but we can't."

"Why not?"

Looking up at her as she stared back at him blankly, Byakuya frowned as his shoulders hunched and he slowly closed his eyes as he bowed his head. "I do not think this is the right time to tell you. For now, I think that we should go to the meeting before I am late… We can show them that you are alive and well, and then after—we may come back and have you questioned and then I may tell you…." Waiting for her to respond, Byakuya remained quiet. Although, as no noise emitted from the other girl, he became worried that he had hurt her feelings by refusing the kiss. Frown deepening as each second went by, he moved to lift his head and open his eyes as something hit him upside the head.

Groaning at how hard it actually was—not a gentle slap, or a small fist that he would have expected, he fell over on the bed as he held the back of his head in his hand, and panted softly. Somehow, the room seemed to become more cloudy, and he found it harder to breath. Almost as if some sort of gas leak had entered his lungs, making him go under far more quickly than one would when falling asleep. Finally managing to open his eyes, he looked up as her figure stood above him, but was confused to see it slowly morph back and forth into another—although he could not tell who. "H…Hisana…?"

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-Sama… But I do not like this… You may sleep for now, okay? And when you wake up, perhaps then we can go talk to those comrades of yours."

Watching as she turned and walked around him, Byakuya continued to hold his throbbing head as he groaned softly, and shifted a bit. "Hi-Hisana…" Turning as she did, following her movements around the bed as he rolled onto his other side, he reached forward and gently grasped her hand as she made her way to exit the room and panted softly as his eyes began to flutter. "W-Wait... you are.. going again… leaving me… This is just a dream, isn't it?" Looking up at her as his gaze grew more cloudy and blurred by the second, Byakuya's chest rose and fell slowly as he took in each breath.

"Hai…. Gomen, ne? But this is, just a dream."

Frowning as the figure above him agreed, Byakuya slowly allowed his eyes to slip shut. "I see…" Feeling the tug of her arm gently, as she made her way to move; without opening his eyes once more, he held onto the wrist tighter as he parted his lips to speak. "Then…. Before you go… I have but one thing. One thing I must say." As no words were spoken throughout the room, and it remained quiet—Byakuya took that as a sign to continue as he continued to breathe heavily. "I…. I did not kiss you back, because…. I have moved on. I am, so very sorry Hisana. If only I had held on a bit longer, to see you again, I would have been so overjoyed, so happy…. But…" Sucking in a harsh breath as his lips trembled, Byakuya forced his eyes open to see her hazed figure as she stared back down at him. "I… Have fallen for another, in your absence. I did not expect it, nor did I mean for it to happen, but it has… And I am sorry but, I am... so very happy…" Closing his eyes as his hand slowly loosened and slipped from her arm, he allowed himself to lay back against the bed as darkness took him, only was he able to mumble out one last sentence. "I have fallen in love with Abarai Renji…. Do... forgive me…."

The figure watched for a moment as the noble finally drifted off; the man's' chest rising and falling at a more normal pace as the gas started to subside and the breeze from the window picked up and pushed its way through. The feminine eyebrows that the fog created, furrowed deeply as the person shimmered, only to reveal the gas had turned it into another form, than it originally was. Stepping forward, the man who had imposed as the others' love one, looked down in disgust at the sleeping noble as his upper lip twitched into a snarl, and he glared. "Kuchiki Byakuya… You sicken me. Moving on from your dead wife? How could you? That's not very 'prideful' now is it?" The man reached up to run a hand through his own black spikes as he leaned over the other and placed his hands onto the bed. "I'll let you in on a couple of little secrets, alright? Renji is mine. And you will stay away from him. Just because I killed you precious wife, and you are too dense to figure it out—does not mean you can move onto someone that isn't yours." Pushing off of the bed, the man growled as he made his way for the door. "I came back for him, otherwise I wouldn't even be here. After tomorrow, I will come to take him back with me and we will disappear. Away from everyone, away from all the rules, and away from you. So have fun while you can, Byakuya-Taicho, for everything you have now, will be gone soon enough…" With that, the figure exited the room, as well as the manor and disappeared into a small gate, created deep outside of the home. It left nothing, not a scent, and not even a single footprint to be traced. The only thing it did leave behind was a passed out noble, with a small sense of the departing figure as grey irises opened to see a retreating waist. "Hisana…?"

-X-

To be continued.


	10. Intruder

As long as it takes, chapter 10: Intruder

A/N: **STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

Stirring softly, a small groan escaped pale, parted lips. Slowly, grey irises began to flutter open as their steel depths locked on the ceiling above him as the noble awoken. Furrowing his brows, he began to sit up slowly, wondering why he was in his bedroom and not headed to the captain's meeting that was scheduled for the day. Glancing towards his left at the clock that read way past the time he was supposed to leave, the noble closed his eyes as his jaw clenched.

What had happened, exactly? All he remembered was walking in for a short nap when the maid had told him he had an hour's time before he had to leave. Surely he couldn't have slept the estimated nine hours that made it nearly five in the afternoon now, could he? No… Even if he did sleep in, because he had not slept the previous night; his maids new well enough to wake him if something of the sort occurred. So why didn't they?

Placing a hand to his forehead in thought, the noble tried to wrack his brain for anything else that might have happened to cause such events. Frowning when he could not think of anything, he glanced at his opened bedroom door and tilted his head—allowing his hand to fall back against the mattress. Had he not shut the door when he came in for some rest? He remembered doing so. Getting up slowly, he walked over to the door, his Shihakushō sliding down his legs in the process. Reaching up, his sleeve slipped up to his elbow as he felt the edge of the door, running his fingertips along the hard wood.

Blinking, the noble's face put on a surprised look as something sent a twinge through his fingertips—as if sending a message to his brain that someone had been here; someone that was not part of his staff nor the Soul Society. Frowning, his hand slipped off of the door slowly as he placed it at his side, his head tilting as he studied the area carefully trying to remember what could have happened that he might have forgot. And then it hit him—

He did have a strange dream. He remembered… Hisana. He and her were talking, it seemed so real that he thought she might have came back for him. But, he was well aware it was a dream. However, the ending of such dream seemed a bit hazed and this caused the noble to close his eyes as he tried to both remember it and steady himself as he grew slightly dizzy. Although, he knew he most likely would not recall what had happened—it was a dream, and not everyone could remember such dreams in vivid detail, let alone remember parts of them such as the ending. Sighing, he wondered why he had, had such a dream in the first place. It had been a while since something so realistic, yet foolish had entered his dreams. However, was Renji not telling him about some realistic dreams he had earlier in the day before he had drifted off? Could that be what had made the sudden spark in his brain for him to see Hisana occur? If so, perhaps he should just share this simple dream with Renji, for it may make the red head feel better about his own dreams that one may consider nightmares if they were to make you that upset.

Glancing at the clock, Byakuya noted that it was far too late to apologize to the head captain for his absence, so he shook his head and walked out of the room. Touching the door handle, he shut the door behind him and made his way to the gardens where he estimated the other would be. After all—it would be around the time Renji would be back, and the first place the man usually went was the field to relax, or simply lay there and do nothing. That was one thing Byakuya would never be able to understand about the younger man. Who could simply sit there and do nothing? He would go bored out of his mind with nothing to do but watch the clouds as the red head did. Perhaps he was missing something though, not seeing the beauty of whatever Abarai saw in simply relaxing and letting everything drift by.

Walking through the hallway, Byakuya made his way towards the sliding glass door that led to the gardens. Placing his hand over the small knob, he looked through the transparent glass and a small smile began to make its way across his lips. Just as he thought. Looking past the deck, he could see the folded arms beneath the long red hair as the man lay beneath the sun with his eyes closed. The Shihakushō he gave the other to wear was no longer on, only to be replaced by a soft grey kimono with white vines sewn into the seams. Letting out a soft chuckle, Byakuya's hand slowly slid the door open as he stepped through—making sure that he was quiet so that he would not disturb the other. Removing the scarf from his neck, he placed it inside the home on the stand next to the door—along with his captains robes before shutting the door behind him and walking further onto the deck. Slowly walking down each step, the white wood beneath his feet creaking slightly under his weight—he stepped onto the grass and made his way over to the other boy. Standing above him, he blinked, wondering why he had yet to be noticed—only to look down further at the boy and slowly, the noble began to laugh.

Blinking, Renji stirred in his sleep, mumbling something about 'five more minutes' and 'I don't like spicy food'. It had been a long day, training with not one—not two—but three other squads. So when he came back to the manor to see the noble asleep, he decided not to disturb the man and copy his actions. It seemed like a pretty good idea. So, after he went to his room to change, he made his way to his usual spot in the gardens and lay down. He didn't mean to fall asleep—but with the soft humming of the many exotic birds that were attracted to the noble's flowers in the garden, he found it entirely too peaceful and before he knew it, he had drifted off and fallen asleep. Shifting a bit as he heard a soft laughing sound, his face flushed at the familiarity and he slowly opened his eyes—redish brown irises looking up to see the smiling face of the noble. "Uh… Mornin'?"

"I believe you mean afternoon, Renji." Byakuya spoke, slight amusement in his eyes. Renji probably hadn't noticed it, but his hair had come undone as he slept, making his already, normally untamed hair—even messier than usual. Shaking his head, Byakuya moved for a moment, walking back over to the deck as he walked up the steps. Moving to the table, he grabbed a stronger hair elastic and made his way back over to Renji, placing the band around his wrist.

"Yeah… Afternoon." Blinking, Renji tilted his head, turning his face to the side as he watched the noble move.

Looking down at the red head, Byakuya slowly sat himself down in the grass as he crossed his legs. "Sit up." He instructed, his voice softer than usual as he placed a hand on each of his knees. Waiting for the red head to do so, he closed his eyes momentarily.

Raising a tattooed eyebrow, Renji complied, shifting not so gracefully as he stumbled to sit up. He moved to face the man, only to be stilled by a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked back at the man, slightly confused.

"Your hair is a mess, allow me to fix it?"

Blinking once more, Renji glanced upwards, as if he could see each strand of his hair. Furrowing his brows, he groaned as he looked at the pieces of his hair that had came out of his pony tail and shrugged, nodding. "Sure, why not?" Shifting back a bit, he moved so that he was sitting directly in front of the nobles' lap as he gave a slight smile over his shoulder at the other. Looking forward, he relaxed as he felt the fingers start to move through his hair and—instead of tugging out the used elastic, they gently removed it, strand by strand as the man's' hands unwrapped his tangled strands from each other.

Feeling the other relax, he watched the shoulders as they became less tense and slumped slightly as Renji's head lulled forward gently. Pulling the used elastic out of the man's' hair, he set it aside as he began to comb his fingers through soft red locks. Keeping silent as he did so, he put off telling the man about his dream as he took in the quiet sounds among the garden—allowing each little thing to set the scene for a soon to be peaceful conversation. Taking the man's hair between his fingers, the noble parted the bunch into three larger strands, so that he would be able to braid it like he was so found of doing with Renji's hair. Starting at the top, he began to intertwine each bundle as he started to braid, and shifted a bit, so that he could see part of the others' cheek as he spoke. "Do you remember what we had discussed earlier this morning?" His tone remained soft as he asked the other, his features normal—but not the usual stoic expression on his face.

"Mm?" Raising an eyebrow once more, Renji moved to turn his head, only to feel a hand touch his cheek and gently instruct him to face forward. Letting out a slight chuckle, he pursed his lips before clicking his tongue—trying to figure out what they might have discussed. "No... Not really. I mean—I remember when I uh… Woke up and told you about my dream, but that's about it." Chewing the inside of his cheek, he shifted a bit and glanced slightly over his shoulder, not looking the other way completely though, so that the other could still braid his hair.

"Well, that is what I am talking about, Renji." Feeling the other slowly start to tense, Byakuya frowned and continued to move his fingers through the others' hair. "Do not worry, it is nothing bad." Shifting, he rested his chin on the man's' shoulder for a moment as he looked up and into the boy's eyes. "Do you remember my telling you that I too, had those sort of dreams before?"

Biting his lower lip, Renji glanced down as he felt the chin on his shoulder and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah…" Mumbling softly, he glanced down at his lap where his other hand lay. "I have to admit, I didn't really believe ya though…" Smiling slightly, he looked back up and over at the noble. "You seem so collected, I didn't think you could have those dreams—and if you did, just push them aside because you're strong enough to know that they aren't real, so they don't matter."

Listening to the other speak, Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned back a bit. "Is that so?" Murmuring softly, the noble continued to move his hands through Renji's hair once more, nearing the end of its length as he braided the strands together. "Well, it seems as though you are wrong then, Renji. For I actually came to tell you that I had just had one."

Blinking, Renji felt the hand move through his hair, and waited until an elastic was placed in it before turning and crossing his legs once more as he faced the other. "Eh? Really?"

Nodding, Byakuya let out a soft hum as he allowed his hands to fall into his lap. "Yes." Watching the other tilt his head, probably wanting to know more, a slight smile curved the noble's lips as he relaxed his shoulders and hunched a bit—not his normal, straight posture. "I dreamt that Hisana had visited me…" Frowning, his brows furrowed a bit. "Although, it was quite odd."

Listening to the other speak, Renji's eyes blinked again as the man's brows creased slightly. "Oh yeah? What happened?" Watching the man carefully, and with high interest, he looked down as the grey irises looked up at him and gave a slight smile in understanding—just in case the man didn't want to tell him. After all, he didn't really want to tell something that embarrassing to the other either; for some reason, he just felt inclined to… That and he felt comfortable that Byakuya wouldn't make fun of him or go around telling random people he didn't know about it.

"Well, at first she spoke of a fake body being found and not her own..." When Renji frowned, he waited for a moment before the other allowed the words to sink in, and nodded for the noble to continue. "In fact, it was quite odd. She also told me that I should forget about the case and leave it as it was…. That since she was back, that we no longer needed to go looking for those that 'attempted to kill her'." Shaking his head slightly at the thought, he glanced back up at the red head as he continued. "It seemed quite realistic, but the thing I do not understand is that near the end—she told me I was dreaming."

Frowning, Renji's brows furrowed slightly. "That doesn't really sound like a realistic dream. Like—it does… But when I dreamt of Shuuhei, he never told me it was a dream…" Murmuring softly, he tilted his head, trying to think of why that could have happened. Blinking, he looked back over at the raven haired man and shrugged. "You didn't say anything to her in the dream, by any chance—did you?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya looked at the other, slight confusion in his eyes.

"Well, you know... Sometimes you talk back to them in your dreams, right?" When Byakuya nodded, a slight grin spread across Renji's face as he shrugged once more. "Well I don't know, maybe ya said something that either offended her, or made you start to wake up. And in order to end the dream or something, it made her seem upset and tell you it was only a dream… Or... Uh… Something along those lines." Reaching up, Renji scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, that sounded smarter in my head."

Shaking his head softly, Byakuya gave the other a look as he leaned a bit closer to the man. "No, that is a good assumption, Abarai." Frowning, Byakuya glanced down at his lap before looking back up at the red haired man. "In fact, I did say something… And if I were Hisana, I most likely—No… I would be upset by it as well." When he looked up again to see the red head frowning, he felt his cheeks begin to heat up with the words of what he actually had said to her in his mind.

"Huh... I don't think you could have said anything that bad to her. After all, you love her, right?"

"I do…" Byakuya murmured quietly as he fidgeted with his hands. Glancing up at Renji from the corner of his eye, he contemplated telling the other what he had said to her. Renji wouldn't be too mad, would he? No… After all, he was the one who had kissed Byakuya the other night, so he felt the same way, right? "But…"

"But?" Renji blinked when the noble spoke. His grin slowly beginning to fade. He could tell Byakuya was thinking of something, and probably over thinking it as well. Even though he didn't know the older man that well, he was pretty sure he knew him enough to know when something was up—whether it was good or bad, he wasn't really that good at telling for certain, yet. Watching as Byakuya looked up at him and the man's lips parted to speak, he blinked and sat up straight as a slight buzzing sound alerted through the entire soul society.

_**Intruder alert, intruder alert! All captains to their assigned positions! All lieutenants to look after their squads in the designated areas! This is not a drill, we repeat—this is not a drill!**_

Standing quickly, Byakuya's hand quickly was placed on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Watching as Renji stood, he moved quickly, hearing the man grab his own sword and follow close behind. "Come, Renji."

"What is this? What's happening?" Running slightly so that he could keep up with the man's fast pace, Renji looked around as he watched the maids all begin to stand guard of the manor as they left. Following Byakuya out the door as it was opened, his brows furrowed into a deep scowl as he sprinted slightly to catch up to the noble's side.

"Someone has entered the Soul society without permission." Byakuya spoke, his voice calm as he moved along the rocky, cement path of the road. "You will stay with me for the time being, seeing as you are not placed into a squad, and are under my watch; as well as the fact that I need to keep you safe for the leads on the case, involving both of our loved ones."

Frowning, Renji nodded slightly and didn't really question it. Although, he did wonder who would break into such a place. It was large, with many guards and tougher-than-your-average cop, captains. He had seen some of the captains fight each other as well, and most of the time it was to the death—and no one won, always a tie—always both of them living.

Turning a corner, Byakuya made sure the other was still following as he entered his designated area. Looking around, he frowned when no one was there—hoping he would at least catch an intruder or two upon their arrival. Standing silent, he looked to his side as Renji caught up with him, the man panting softly as he stopped for a breath beside the captain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Renji smiled weakly up at the other man. "Yer just fast is all." Standing up straight, he looked around as he scratched the top of his head. "So what now? We just wait here?"

"Yes… This is the area I've been assigned to guard. Those are the third and fourth exists in front of us, the only back exits of the soul society."

Letting out a low whistle, Renji placed his hands on his hips as he glanced down at the shorter man. "So we just wait ta see if they try and leave, to stop them—or if they try and enter through the back and stop them as well?"

"Exactly."

"And what about killing?"

"We do not kill anyone unless they put up too big of a fight, or impose a great threat to us. If they are weaker or if we can take them down without using our swords, we are instructed to do so and call in the second squad for arrests, as soon as possible." Byakuya looked over at the other, watching as Renji nodded in understanding. For some reason, he felt a slight twinge of pride, looking at the man who used to be a nobody on the streets, only to now start to grow accustomed to the sort of life he led, and ask healthy, normal questions. Before, when Renji and he had first started talking to each other, he refused to answer simple questions such as 'your age, last name, birthday' etcetera. So it made Byakuya slightly happy that the man was doing well, and he also noted that after this... He could most likely end up getting a job here and getting back on his feet as well.

Smiling down at the older man, Renji noticed that he had that look in his eye again. The one that told him he was thinking about something. Shrugging it off, he looked in front of him at the exit, seeing a slight form of movement and he gritted his teeth, placing a hand on the hilt of Zabimaru. "Byakuya!" Pointing quickly, he watched the noble turn as well, his sword already drawn. _How does he do that so fast?_

Looking towards the exit that Renji pointed at, Byakuya stepped forward as he held Senbonzakura out in his hand. "Who goes there?" Receiving no answer, his eyes narrowed slightly and he listened as Renji moved behind him, and he watched as the shadow took a step forward. Squinting his eyes, he ignored Renji as he stepped up beside Byakuya again, and the two of them walked forward slowly as the figure approached them as well.

"If it ain't 'ol sixty-nine's lover…" The one spoke as he came out of the shadows.

Eyes widening, Renji watched as a man walked out, mask on his face with a number on it. The one from his flashback… The one from his dreams.

Glaring slightly, Byakuya's hand gripped tighter on the hilt of his sword as he watched the enemy approach. He knew that mask as well, it was one of the men that had escaped during the killing of Hisana. Trying to keep his emotions intact, he remained calm as he straightened his posture and sneered at the masked man. "What brings you here?" He spoke, a slight irritation to his voice, despite the calm exposure.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Kuchiki-Taicho…?" The figure stepped forward once more, unarmed as he placed his hands into his pockets.

Eyes narrowing, Byakuya relaxed, seeing the man without a weapon. However, something sparked in the noble's eyes—that voice, it seemed familiar. "I am afraid you are misinformed, for you are no friend of mine. However, I will ask how you know my name, intruder."

"I know it because of reasons, that's all." The man smirked from beneath his mask as he took a step forward once more. Slowly, the man's' head turned to glance at the red head who stood still, partially stunned behind the noble. "And how are you, Renji?"

Eyes widening once more, Renji's hand shook as it held tightly onto his sword. He was still in a short kimono, but he wouldn't let that stop him from killing the guy if he needed to attack. "Where's Hisagi?" Renji yelled as he glared at the figure, quickly walking forward.

Blinking, Byakuya watched as enraged Renji began to walk forward and placed an arm in front of the man, stopping him. "Do not let him anger you, Abarai."

"But he killed Hisagi!"

"You do not know that for certain!" Byakuya yelled as Renji began to struggle in his arms. This wasn't good, if he was busy trying to calm Renji—the other had every opportunity to do what he wanted, whatever that was.

"YES I DO!" Pulling free from the noble, Renji leaped forward, rushing at the other. He heard the yells of the noble behind him, but ignored them as he pulled his arm back that held Zabimaru, and moved it up to swing.

"Ah-Ah-Ah~" The man took a hand out of his pocket and waved a finger. Reaching into his other pocket, he slowly began to remove an item and held it up for the other to see.

Blinking, Renji glared—only to watch as something was removed, and he slowly skidded to a stop. Staring at the item, he blinked, looking at the silver band that usually was kept across Hisagi's face—he knew it anywhere. Watching as the man tilted his hand, allowing the band to shine in the light, Renji looked to the man's' masked face. "W...Where did you get that?"

Watching Renji move, a soft curse escaped the noble's lips. Rushing forward, he too stopped as the man held up the item, and he slowly began to blink as he walked up behind Renji.

"This?" Holding the object higher, the man pushed up the bottom of his mask, revealing his mouth as he smirked. "I got this off of the man… Right after I killed the fucker!"

"NO!" Leaping forward quickly, Renji clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears threaten to fall.

The man began to laugh, and Byakuya quickly stepped forward as he ran, wrapping his arms around Renji's waist to keep him still. He ignored the struggling and yelled out as he heard other footsteps—allowing people to hear him. Letting out a thankful breath, Byakuya began to drag Renji back as other members of his squad, along with the second squad's captain ran past them. Pulling Renji to a safer distance, he felt the man begin to tremble as his struggling slowed down. "Renji…" Stopping, he allowed the other to drop in his arms, and he too—began to fall to his knees as he kept a hold of the younger man.

"H-He was the one who killed Hisagi! And you're letting him go!" Struggling a bit more, Renji tried to stand—only to find his struggle useless against the others' more experienced, strong arms. Allowing himself to fall forward on his knees, he panted softly as quiet sobs began to escape him.

"I am not letting him go, Renji... There are others, more capable at the moment to capture him. For we do not have a clear head on this subject, it is not right for us to go after someone whom we are involved with the victims of the case…" Sighing softly, he kept his arms around Renji as he felt the man shake and he hoisted the other up, holding him closer to his chest. "Do not worry, they will capture him… And then we will question him, I will allow you to do the questioning if you want as well—and we will find our answers, alright?"

Hearing the soft hum of the noble's voice, Renji began to relax, if only slightly—into the man's arms. Letting out a breath, he closed his eyes before sitting up and looking over his shoulder at the other. "F…Fine.." Frowning slightly, he looked back in front of them, watching as everyone left through the exit to follow after the intruder. "Do you think they'll get him though..?"

"Most likely. If not, we have our ways." Standing up slowly, Byakuya released the other, only to stretch out his arm and offer the younger man his hand.

Reaching up, Renji blinked and grasped the others' palm, using it to help him stand as he dusted off his knees. "Yeah? How? You didn't even know how you were going to continue with the case until you found out that the same thing happened to me."

"I know, Renji; but you aren't seeing everything around that. There were more than just one intruder, and he will leave footprints."

"How do you know that?"

Pointing to the exit, Byakuya walked forward, dragging the other by the hand that he still held. "That exit is a dirt path, leading to Karakura town. So he can only go there, or hide in the forest. Either way, we will find him, and then follow him, or capture him. Either one is to our benefit, Renji." Looking over at the younger man, Byakuya gave him a slight reassuring smile.

Frowning, Renji wasn't so sure if he was alright with that. He'd much prefer to capture and torture the man into telling them everything, or at least everything that he knew—and then lock him up for the rest of his days after. Although, he did know that Byakuya was right, and that his was probably not the best anyways. What did he know? He was new, inexperienced and not trained yet, for this sort of thing. "Alright…" Letting out a soft breath, Renji closed his eyes before opening them to look down at the older man. "But what do we do now then?" He gave a slight frown as he continued to look down at the other, before looking up and towards the exit—the path the man had taken.

"For now, we wait." Byakuya spoke quietly as he gave the others' hand a soft squeeze, trying to comfort the younger boy. "You will just have to trust us, Renji. We know what we are doing." Looking to the path as well, Byakuya eyed it for a moment before turning on his heel. "Come, let's go back to the manor. Perhaps we can take our mind off of this somehow as we wait for the reports to come in."

Blinking as his hand was squeezed, Renji's cheeks heated up a bit and he began to follow after Byakuya. "Yeah, how?" Giving a slight smile he watched as amusement laced the noble's eyes and he blinked, paling as a smirk started to form on the man's' lips as well.

"Perhaps we can practice more of your calligraphy? You seem to be getting a bit better, if we practice long enough together." The noble spoke, the amusement already clear in both his voice and his eyes. However, he knew Renji didn't quite get his sarcasm, and he let out a soft chuckle as the red head groaned and bowed his head.

"How exactly will that take my mind off of anything? I'll die in boredom!" Renji threw his hand up dramatically as they made their way towards the manor. With a huff, a slight pout formed on his lips as the other began to laugh softly, but before he knew it, he found himself smiling and almost laughing along with him.

"I suppose we shall see when we get there then, won't we?"

-X-

To be continued.


	11. Rendered motionless

As long as it takes, Chapter 11: Rendered motionless

A/N: **STATUS: REVISED**

-X-

Renji wasn't sure what had happened when he had fallen asleep last night. Actually, he didn't even remember falling asleep. For some reason—his head hurt like you couldn't even believe—his wrists hurt as well, and on top of that; he was cold.

Groaning softly, the red head shifted as he tightened his hands into fists; trying to move his arms as he did so, only to find that they were restrained and that he was also on his knees. He was not sure how he could have missed that upon waking up but… Ah, well—there wasn't really anything add to that. He sure was out of it, this morning.

All he could remember was walking back with Byakuya after that man had run off. The noble had attempted—well, he shouldn't say attempted. More like, he was the only one who had succeeded in calming him down as they lazily rested in the gardens behind the large manor. Actually—they ended up spending the entire day there as they ignored what was going on in the investigation. He could tell that Byakuya was hesitant to all that at first, but it was actually the brunette that decided they would both take a day off from this particular case; seeing as they both needed to clear their minds. They were getting a step closer each and every day to the one who had killed their loved ones—and with each step they took, it only got that more complicated and stressful.

But after that, he didn't remember what happened the other night. Perhaps him falling asleep, half on the grass—half lying on the noble; but even then, he doubted that sort of thing would lead him into the somewhat painful position he was in now. Opening his eyes, for some reason he assumed he would have to squint—expecting the room that he was in to be too bright or something like that. However, he found himself in a dimly lit room that resembled an underground dudgeon; complete with interrogation—er… torture tables and everything. Now more confused than he would have been, had he kept his eyes closed—he looked around, trying to spot anything that would give him some sense of familiarity. However, as he only saw an unfamiliar and slightly disturbing area around him; tattooed eyebrows furrowed into a deep scowl and he shifted once more.

_Where the hell am I? _Renji's eyes continued to dart around the room as red-brown coloured irises narrowed. He was about to growl in frustration as he grit his teeth, only to blink as a dumbfounded look spread across his features—his eyes focusing on the object that lay on a desk, not too far in front of him. _Hisagi's… Noseband. _Staring at the silver object on the table, the man shook his head slightly as his pulse started to pick up the pace. Something strange was going on here… How the hell did he end up in a place like this, why was his lover's item in this room—and where the hell was Byakuya? He didn't want to admit that he was worried at all, but after realizing that he was most likely kidnapped at some point after passing out, he figured that the other man could have met the exact same fate as him—if not worse.

_Don't get yourself worked up Abarai; everything will be fine. You are simply overreacting. _Renji let out a nervous chuckle as his thoughts began to sound like the noble himself. Closing his eyes for a moment, he began to relax his shoulders—only for his head to snap up as the door across from him creaked open. Watching as shadows began to appear, and listening as soft murmurs and quiet chuckles sounded—echoing throughout the hall that he guessed was on the other side, he tensed his shoulders and shifted back a bit on the floor as he put his guard up. Of course he didn't have Zabimaru with him—or any plans on how to escape once the other villains, or 'bad guys' entered the room; but it didn't mean that he would just sit back and relax as he allowed these idiots to do what they wanted to him.

Eyes meeting a masked face as the perpetrator approached him—soon followed by two other masked figures, Renji shifted a leg underneath him as he placed the flat of his foot against the floor. Attempting to stand, to take some of the strain off of his wrists, he let out a shaky breath as he realized how weak he was. _Did they drug me?_

"Heh, I wonder what's tha' matter. Is our lil red headed damsel in distress all tuckered out?"

"Nah, more like weak to the bone and hopped up on beddy-bye pills."

Glaring as the others poked fun of his current state, Renji lifted his head to meet their amused stares with a heated expression. "I aint tuckered out." He spat out, snarling slightly as his fingers clenched. "I'm just a little restrained is all." Lips slowly twitching into a slight smirk, he tilted his head back as a small chuckle escaped him. "It's not my fault yer too pathetic ta fight me one on one, without drugging me. But then again—I can't blame ya fer being afraid." Even though that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, Renji couldn't help but speak those words and watch in his own amusement as the others grey irritated with him. However—as they all began to grin equally and stared down at him—his face paled slightly as they spoke.

"I guess we'll just have to teach sixty-nine's old lover some manners, seeing as the loopy pills made him forget them. Even if we were told not to lay a hand on him…"

-X-

Stirring softly, a small breath escaped the noble's lips as he shifted. Brows furrowing as he felt something press into his back that was not his usual mattress—grey irises slitted as they opened—his eyes squinting further as he was momentarily blinded by a light flashed in his face. Looking away, he waited as the person who was in the room with him dimmed the light and looked around—only to hear the retreating footsteps as the perpetrator walked behind him. He was not sure where he was—or how he had gotten to this place, but immediately he knew that the person behind him was up to no good. Trying to move off of the chair—a silent curse went through the captain's mind as he glanced at the rope that held his feet tied to the legs of the chair. Tugging on his wrists, only to feel that they too had the same bondage—manicured eyebrows furrowed all the more as he let out a small huff. "What is it that you want from me?" He spoke, right to the point as he ignored the others foot tapping behind him.

"Need I really tell you, Byakuya?"

Blinking at the somehow familiar voice, the noble's eyes narrowed as he leaned back against his chair. Deciding that it would be useless to show any signs of weakness; despite the fact that he was tied up and very much confused, the brunette squared his shoulders as he sat up straight. "I am afraid I do not know your goals, nor do I know what your true intention is. Therefore, it would only be the appropriate thing to describe in detail at least something, to your captive."

"If I didn't know you any better, I would say you were getting rather cocky; Kuchiki Byakuya."

Glaring at nothing in particular, the captain continued to stare ahead of him as his hands relaxed in their binds. "If you know me as much as you state you do; you will know me well enough to realize that I am trying to assess the situation."

"I am well aware of your intentions; it's a shame you cannot recognize my own."

_Now who's the one getting cocky? _Byakuya mused silently as he pursed his lips into a thin line. Trying to recall where he had heard that voice before, he only continued to furrow his brows as every face he brought up, drew a blank. It had to be someone who had left the 'Soul Society' that he worked at, or perhaps someone he knew in the regular world. However… He doubted that if it was someone he knew personally, that they would kidnap Renji as well.

Speaking of Renji… "What did you do with Abarai?" Byakuya spoke as realization struck him. Whatever happened the night before, Renji was in fact—with him, and could meet the same fate, if not in a worse or more painful situation. Trying to glance over his shoulder, he grind his teeth as a hand pushed his face forward and his glare resurfaced.

"Do not worry. I told my men not to lay a hand on Renji's head."

_Renji? _"How do you know Abarai's first name?"

"I have my ways."

One sentence answers, no explanation; how Byakuya loathed this man already. Hearing the soft chuckle, the man must have realized that Byakuya was indeed, frustrated. Glancing at the ground, he blinked as footsteps sounded once more, and the man was heard shifting and sitting against something. Keeping all of his senses alert, in case of a strike; Byakuya calmly closed his eyes.

"You never change, do you Byakuya?" Stepping closer, the man moved his hands and smoothed them over the captain's shoulders. Feeling the other tense, a slight smirk twitched the corners of his lips as he squeezed gently and leaned close to the raven haired man's ear. "I killed her, Byakuya. I killed Hisana."

Freezing as the words were spoken, Byakuya's eyes snapped open. Trying to turn his head once more as rage filtered through him—he was met by a hand once more, finding his actions useless as he was faced forward. Growling softly as he clenched his jaw—the noble shrugged his shoulder rather roughly to remove the other hand that was still situated there. "What on earth are you talking about? If you are in fact, the murderer of my wife—I believe I am owed an explanation."

"An explanation?" The man repeated, taking a step back. "Ohh, I get it. It seems the noble is still too blind to see—what had, and always would have been in front of him. Another loving him; yet being ignored, rejected and crushed. Ah, the cruelty of a love game, one plays; when dealing with a noble."

Blinking, confusion began to fill the pale man once more. "Love game?" He spoke, his eyes staring at the concrete floor. "Are you stating that you loved me, and merely had Hisana assassinated due to the fact that she was hindering you—stopping you from being by my side?"

"Always the intelligent one, ne Byakuya?"

Feeling a hand pat his shoulder, Byakuya's brows furrowed—yet he remained still. "That is very childish and most disgusting of you." Hearing another laugh in response, Byakuya leaned back in his seat. "However that does not explain Abarai's situation. Why did you kill his lover—why has he been dragged into all of this?" As silence began to fill the room, Byakuya thought that perhaps he had struck a weak spot. Maybe this would best, and he would get the most answers out of the man this way—either that, or it was a terrible move on the noble's part, and he was about to be taken advantage of. Although, after a couple of minutes, Byakuya detected the soft sound of a small breath escaping the other man in the room—and listened carefully as footsteps walked back over to him.

"Didn't Renji tell you, Byakuya?" Sweeping a hand over his prey's shoulder; the man leaned down to rest his chin on the captain's shoulder. "I told him a couple days ago… I told him everything. How I had killed Hisana, how I was going to take him away…" So maybe he was stretching the truth a bit, but he had to get the other mad; for he knew when the noble was distracted, he had the best chances of getting anywhere. "Also, I did tell him that I was going to kill you… He seemed fine with it."

"You are a terrible liar." Byakuya remained emotionless as he sat in his chair. Of course, on some level—the words seemed believable, but the last bit was what threw him off. There would be no way that Renji would simply allow the other to kill him; and other than that, why would Renji keep that sort of thing a secret? Everything the man spoke sounded peculiar… Tightening his hands into small fists, the noble began to work his fingers through the ropes—hoping to go unnoticed so that he could slip the confides off. Apparently, the man either did not care—or was too preoccupied to notice, and the noble's eyes slid close as he listened to the footsteps walk away.

"You don't believe me?"

Opening his eyes as the tone was soft, grey irises remained masked as the captain spoke. "I do not." Stilling for a moment, so that the other could not see what he was doing as the man approached once more—he felt the hand slide across his shoulder before stopping.

"How about I show you exactly who I am then, and then whether you believe me or not—is your decision. Sound like a plan?"

Furrowing his brows, Byakuya did not want to seem too anxious, so he simply closed his eyes. "If that would please you." Hearing a soft chuckle, he felt the hand glide and lightly graze his cheek. Doing his best not to look up and glare heavily—the noble merely remained in his place; curious as he listened to the footsteps of the man walk around and actually move in front of him. The decision, whether or not to open his eyes was a difficult one. He knew that, if he could get his hands free and then look up—he had a better chance of lunging after the man and potentionally knocking him unconscious. However, since he did not know who the man was by just hearing a voice; there was always the off chance that he might be shocked when his eyes revealed who his captor was. He had to think over the situation carefully, as to not make even the most simple of mistakes.

Hearing the shifting of a chair as it squeaked against the floor, Byakuya let out a breath through his nostrils as he both relaxed and squared his shoulders. Deciding that he should no longer procrastinate, the noble moved to open his eyes—only to feel the ropes slowly slide from around his wrists. At being successful in removing what had been hindering his movement, Byakuya took a moment to lightly caress his own wrists before slowly slipping his eyes open.

Eyes widening immediately—the raven haired man could do nothing other than stare as he looked onto the eyes of his captor. The eyes of someone that was proclaimed as missing, long ago—and was confirmed dead, by none other than the man's lover himself, Renji. "Shuuhei… Hisagi…" Glad that he had prepared himself before had, Byakuya remained still, keeping the ropes in his hands for show as he watched the man move from the chair. Seeing the other step forward—his eyes placid as he stared into Byakuya's own, grey irises; the man's words from earlier seemed to ring through his head as he stared.

"_Didn't Renji tell you, Byakuya?"_

"_I told him a couple days ago… I told him everything. How I had killed Hisana, how I was going to take him away…"_

_The dream. _Byakuya's eyes widened once more; this time in realization. When Renji had told him about Hisagi coming to him in his dream—mentioning how realistic it had been… Byakuya knew it seemed off. Also, it had seemed like Renji left something out. _Could he have really told Abarai about Hisana? _No… He couldn't have. But even if he did; Renji most likely did not tell him in fear, confusion—as well as thinking it were a dream, and he might have thought it was irrelevant. _What about my own dream? _Byakuya felt his heart still as his eyes looked down. Hisana was obviously dead—the man had said it himself; but it could not have been a coincidence that he had a dream as well, right after Renji. Looking up at the traitor as he noticed he was being watched, the other's eyes silently calculating him—Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Tell me something…" He spoke; his voice was silent as he watched the other.

Blinking slightly, Hisagi placed his hands into his pockets; tilting his head in curiosity as he gave a slight shrug. "Anything for you, Byakuya." Smiling a bit, it slowly began to turn into a smirk at the other's obvious dislike for him, and he rested his weight on one foot.

Upper lip threatening to snarl; Byakuya sat up as he looked the other directly in the eyes. "Did you have anything to do with either of mine or Abarai's dreams?" Waiting patiently, although somewhat anxious; the noble regarded the other's stupefied expression—that slowly turned into one of understanding. Like a child who just understood a math problem.

"Oh, those? Of course. I told you I had told Renji everything, did I not?" Walking closer to the noble, Shuuhei made sure to drag a chair over with him as he sat down on it backwards. Resting his arms over the back of the chair, he gave a slight smirk—his mind going through the genius of how he managed to not get caught; even with all the tight security around the Kuchiki estate and manor. "I snuck into the manor early in the morning and told him everything. Although, the poor boy was probably too startled to think properly, so I had to put him back to sleep after a while… The drugs I put into him afterwards must have made him think he hallucinated." Shaking his head, the smile remained on the man's face as he looked at Byakuya's unamused expression.

"You would drug your own lover?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hisagi tilted his head once more. "I'd hardly call him my lover, Byakuya—after all… I am 'dead'." Chuckling at the glare he received—the brunette reached forward to ruffle the noble's hair. This only earned him a very pissed off noble; but he was clearly only growing more amused as each second went by.

"And what about my own dream?"

"Yours?" Leaning forward, he rested his chin on top of his arms that were on the back of the chair. Pursing his lips for a moment, he contemplated whether or not he wanted to tell the other—before smirking and leaning back to say it anyways. "Well, I had to go to the university in Karakura… You see, there is a scientist there that is always willing to work on new experiments—no matter how large or how small. So, I simply told him that I wished to manipulate someone into thinking that I was someone else… A complicated plan though, if I do say so myself." Furrowing his brows, he shook his head before looking back to the noble. "However, he seemed up to the challenge and created a type of hallucinating gas that would manipulate ones senses. I simply had to dress up in some old clothes that resembled the ones that the person I wanted to pretend to be would wear, and poof—they would believe that who they see, is who I was dressed up as." Reaching forward, he flicked the noble's nose slightly as he smirked. "So be grateful; I turned into a transvestite for a day, just for you."

"Somehow, I don't feel special." Thinking things through—that seemed like he was joking; the plan hardly seemed real. However, seeing as Byakuya himself; knew people that were very intelligent and that could most likely make something along those lines as well, he had no reason not to believe the other man. Looking up again as the other leaned forward and slowly stood from his chair; Byakuya shifted a bit and prepared himself for when he would make his own attack. "Why did you do this, then? Why not continue your own life, under the radar—instead of being out in the open like this, most likely to be caught."

"Why?" Slowly picking up the chair and setting it back in its place—Hisagi walked back over towards the other man. Stepping in front of him, he leaned down to the noble's level; placing a hand on either side of Byakuya's waist as he spoke. "I already told you. I killed Hisana. It's not like I could pretend it never happened. However, I suppose I didn't tell you everything. After killing her and thinking that would be all—I could see that you still did not take notice of me and got angry. Jealousy is a terrible thing, you know?" Leaning back a bit, he reached up to grip the noble's chin in his index finger and thumb as he tilted his head. "But after a while, when I had decided to give up, I met Renji… It seems like even though you can be obsessed with one person—you can fall in love with another. So I did. But after a while, those who helped me clean up the crime got angry… I had to leave and deal with other things. Only—to my surprise, they wanted me dead. So—finding other followers, new people to join me—we faked my death in front of the very person I loved; as well as those out to get me, to make everything go away." Pulling away completely- he sharply pushed the noble's face to the side as a snarl formed on Shuuhei's lips. "Although, when I came back and searched for Renji this time, what did I see? The very person I used to love, and went through all this trouble for—slowly taking my Renji away from me. I couldn't let you do that, Byakuya… if I can't have you, you most certainly cannot have him."

Watching as the other walked away—Byakuya's hands tightened. Seeing a hand reach for a knife—he watched the other lift it and slowly touch the blade with his opposite hand.

"I am going to do what I never thought I would, Byakuya… I am going to kill you, instead of have you. And afterwards… Take back my Renji who I can see that you are clearly falling for!"

As the man turned quickly—Byakuya decided that it was time. Releasing the rope completely from his hands, he quickly flipped forward and placed his hands onto the floor. Ducking under the blade as it was swung at him—he got into a handstand position—and due to the chair still being attached to his feet, he swung them and hit the other in the back. Once he did so and the chair was broken, he moved quickly to untie his feet as the other man lay down on the floor. Seeing that his move had caused the knife to be knocked out of the other's hand—he made his way for it quickly; only for his eyes to widen as the man's hand reached into his pocket, took out a needle—and stabbed it into Byakuya's neck. Slowly sliding to his knees as his mouth gasped for air—Byakuya's eyes fluttered and he furrowed his brows. "I… won't let you…" He coughed and spoke quietly as he watched the man grin. However—he could only see as the other's lips moved and spoke; not hearing the words, due to the needle kicking in and sending the noble off, into slumber.

-X-

To be continued.


	12. The end

As long as it takes, chapter twelve: The end

A/N: So it's finally here! The last—or really, second last chapter. I am a slow ass with updates, aren't I? Forgive me! The chapter after this will be the last one, scheduled for a time skip. However, this pretty much wraps up the whole 'Hisagi' ordeal. Hope you guys enjoy!

-X-

Deep breathing could be heard, as well as the padding of footsteps as someone ran briskly throughout a tiled room. Sliding on the floor, the man came to a stop, looking over his shoulder to take in all the damage he had caused as his chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath he took. Three men lay unconscious—not bleeding too badly; but sure enough, if they didn't get care soon, they would die. He felt bad, knowing he had caused this—even if it was to save his own life. Taking a moment to regain his thoughts, the males hand slid down, and eventually off of the wall he had stopped to grasp, as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

Swallowing, Renji ran a hand through his hair as he tugged out the tie that held the strands in place. Everything went so quickly that he hardly registered—or remembered, even, what had happened. After playing cocky with them, the men had lunged; one at a time in his direction. But somehow, in between the first few blows—he had been able to get the chains off and was able to defend himself. He assumed it was luck, but he thought perhaps one of the men had unlocked them just to see him squirm; they probably hadn't anticipated that Renji could take even one of them on, let alone all three. Gritting his teeth at the very thought, he was relieved to see his Zanpakuto not too far away after being released, laying on one of the cold, metallic tables so that he could use it to at least gain a bit of an advantage. They were weaponless, he was not.

Although, he didn't really want to go into the details of what happened afterwards. It was enough just living through it and slashing some of them to get free—let alone imagine it once more in detail. All that mattered now was that he was free and could escape now. Or more importantly—see if Byakuya was here first and find him, before making his escape.

Grasping the cold metal of the doorknob, Renji turned it quickly and gave a sharp tug. Frustrated when it didn't open immediately, he pushed it the second time and let out an irritated breath as he ran out the door. Glancing to his right and then his left, tattooed brows knit together as his line of sight was met with two long hallways, stretching in both directions. _If Byakuya is here, I hope he'll be alright if I'm a little slow. _Deciding that he might as well go with instinct, he ran towards his left—moving as fast as his legs could carry him. Trying each and every door as he moved along, he didn't bother to think what may lie behind them, he simply wanted to get this all done and over with. All that he could think of was finding the noble and getting out of there as quickly as possible.

Hearing sounds from behind one door, Renji stopped in his tracks. Panting softly, he pressed his ear to the door as he hooked the hilt of Zabimaru into the tie on his Kimono. If he listened carefully, he could hear the faint sounds of people arguing—and someone mentioning how they wanted to take action. Another voice spoke up, saying that someone should be back by now—which he thought, was most likely the men that were preoccupied with him not too long ago, considering the man said 'they'. Shaking his head, he took a step back and allowed his hands to rest at his sides. At first, he was confused as to why he had been brought here—but his mind was slowly beginning to put the pieces together, and clear every cloudy thought, if not slowly.

It was the same men that had killed Hisagi, as well as Hisana. He knew some of the voices, recognized them—and it made his teeth grit in anger. But it was no use. He wasn't about to knock the door down with his own brute strength and kill them. One, he wasn't sure how many men were in there and two—he really didn't think he could kill anyone, despite the current situation. Even those men he had attacked, he had made sure he could get away without harming any of them too badly; it would only be the loss of too much blood that would make them lose their lives.

Catching his breath and allowing his breathing to slow back to a normal pace; he crept a bit more quietly now. Careful to check each door for sounds and turn the handle slowly, he neared the end of the hall as it became quiet. Suddenly, a familiar voice caught his ear—causing him to stop in his tracks and listen.

Whoever it was, they were whispering—intent on whoever it was that they were talking to, to be the only one to hear it. Turning around, he faced the only door which was left, at the end of the hall and swallowed. Reaching out, he stretched out his arm and moved to open the door, only for his eyes to widen and quickly step back as the door was opened from the other side, in front of him. Placing a hand on Zabimaru quickly, he tugged it out of his waistband and held it up. However, as he allowed his eyes to finally travel upwards and meet the shocked expression of the man before him; he found his body freezing and his own eyes widening in shock. "S—Shuuhei?"

"Renji…" The brunette murmured, staring at the other for a moment as he eyed his lover—the slight amount of surprise being registered on his features.

Disbelief. That was the first thing that entered Renji's mind as he gazed upon the male that had been pronounced deceased. No—it wasn't that others' had claimed Hisagi was dead, but himself, who had witnessed the murder with his own eyes. However, that dream he had—the one where Shuuhei had visited him, he knew it seemed to be _too _real than he had allowed himself to let on. Although, for some reason, as he eyed the male that he had, for so long, missed and wished to come back—all thoughts and memories of that dream slowly began to vanish as his hand raised, and his fingers reached out gingerly to touch the male's cheek. "Shuu…"

The last person Hisagi had expected to see before him, was the male that his eyes currently rested upon. At first, he had been resisting the urge to grit his teeth and fume—do to the fact that he had ordered the others to keep a close watch on Renji's door. However, as he saw the dazed look on the red head's faced, and watched the arm stretch out to him; he couldn't help but allow a soft smile to grace his features, a hidden smirk, as he reached up himself and grasped Renji's wrist as the fingertips touched his cheek. "Renji…"

As the familiar hand grasped him, touched his skin, Renji found his eyes slowly lidded. It wasn't that Renji was weak in any way, no—he would not go weak at the knees, simply because he had seen a lost loved one. It was just that, with everything he had been through, everything that had happened—a strong sense of relief flooded through him all at once, which caused this momentary lapse. He lost all judgement, and all reason, and slowly stepped forward as he caressed the side of Shuuhei's face, and found his mouth going parched as he began to lick his lips. "Shuuhei…"

Blinking for a moment, realization slowly began to hit the red head, and he shook his head slightly. Sliding his hand down, he didn't quite remove it, seeing as it was still within the others' grip—although he did relax his shoulders and allow them to drop. Remembering what had happened, what he was here for—or really, why he was in this hallway and who he was looking for—Renji strained his neck to look behind himself and make sure no one was coming. When nothing could be seen nor heard, aside from his own breathing and the casual sounds of the man in front of him's feet shifting against the floor, Renji turned back to face the other; determination setting in on his features as he pulled his arm, forcing the other closer, his voice lowered to a hushed whisper as he began to speak quietly so that no one would overhear.

"Shuu, we have to get out of here. I'm not really sure what's going on, but there are bad, very bad men here—that had tried to kill you once." Looking at the others' face, he watched as Hisagi blinked in confusion and pursed his lips as he went on. "Look, I don't have time to explain—but we have to get out of here so they don't find you too. But… I just have to see if someone else is here first. If he is, I can't leave without him."

For a moment, Shuuhei was confused. However, as Renji spoke about the others, he couldn't help but chuckle; although it was silently. Pausing—he stilled as he heard _that _name, and the brunette lightly grit his teeth as his brows creased in the slightest. He would need to do something to change Renji's mind, so that he would forget that man—and they could leave, together.

Pulling on his arm a bit, Renji began to step around the other so he could make his way passed the male. He wasn't sure why Hisagi had gone so silent, but his mind was too preoccupied with finding a certain noble—to catch the slight glare and annoyed aura which emitted from the other male. It was when that hand which held his wrist tightened its grip and pulled him closer that he blinked in confusion and focused his gaze on the other. Tattooed brows knit together as a confused expression graced Renji's features and his lips parted to speak—only for him to get cut off as Shuuhei's finger pressed to his lips.

"Forget about him, Renji."

Staring for a moment, Renji wasn't really sure what the male was talking about. After a moment, it began to click in; and Renji only became further baffled as he slowly put the pieces together. Hisagi was talking about Byakuya, right? "Wha—Why?" Pulling back a bit, he released his wrist from the others' grip, as he took a few steps back. If Hisagi was shocked in any way at Renji's reaction, his face didn't show it—and this made Renji all the more wary as Hisagi's hands calmly slid into his pockets and the male began to approach him.

"It's just as I said, Renji. Forget about him. You shouldn't concern yourself with that noble any more. Besides—" Removing his hand from his pocket, he reached forward to grasp Renji's chin, rather tightly in his grip. "I'm here now… You have me."

For some reason, Renji began to feel things he had never felt while near Hisagi. The sense that something terribly wrong was happening, and it began to fill his insides slowly, making him feel uneasy. Reaching up, he pulled Shuuhei's hand away from his face—and keeping his hand locked around Hisagi's wrist, he stared for a moment into bored eyes, trying to read what was going through the others' mind, although unsuccessfully. _What's happening...? _Shuuhei had changed. The man before him, was no longer the one he had fallen in love with. No matter who it was in trouble, if Renji had wanted to save them—Hisagi was always quick to take his side and agree. But this… This man before him, was no one he knew, but what had changed?

"_Because…. I killed her, Renji."_

Memory flashing before his eyes, realization hit Renji as he took a step back. That dream he had—Hisagi had told him that he killed Hisana. But… At the time, everyone had thought Shuuhei was dead. However, now that the man was standing before him—now that Hisagi was right in front of his face; did that mean that his dream was real?

Swallowing thickly, worry began to fill the red head as the aura around him grew intense. For some reason, that bad feeling began to fill him once more, and, staring passed the other male—he could see the door behind Shuuhei was left open a fraction. Nerves getting the better of him, his body moved without his consent and he quickly released the others' wrist, pushed Shuuhei aside and stepped around him. When his hand touched the door frame and he nudged the door aside with his shoulder; his eyes glanced quickly throughout the room. When his gaze wasn't immediately met with anything horrid or grotesque, Renji's quick breathing and rapid heartbeat slowly began to decline. However, after a moment, when his eyes finally rested upon the bed across the room—he froze. Shock filling him, he stared at the seemingly lifeless form on the bed, watching in horror as blood dripped down from the arm which hung down, over the mattress. "Byakuya…"

When Renji pushed passed him, Hisagi was well aware what the other was going to do. Really, he should have directed Renji away from the room when he still had the chance—that way the male would never know, seeing as Hisagi wasn't sure as to how he would react. Turning around, the brunette moved to face the other. Stepping up behind Renji, he placed a hand onto a strong shoulder as he leaned over slightly and gave a small frown. "I told you, Renji…" Whispering quietly, he glanced over the red head and towards the still noble as he narrowed his eyes. "You need to forget about him. I am sure you remember quite well, what I told you that day… About Hisana. I'll have you know, it was no dream—but very much real. Renji…" Sliding his hand towards the male's neck, he gently placed his palm onto Renji's back as he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against the younger boy's cheek. "Byakuya would have never allowed me to leave with you; this had to be done…"

Renji made no move as the hand came to rest on his shoulder. In fact, the male became unnaturally silent as he listened to the other speak and kept his eyes focused on the display before him. Byakuya, bleeding— perhaps dead, before him. The cause? The very man whom he had given his heart to once, but would no longer have any more.

Slowly closing his eyes, Renji's hand which was on the doorframe clenched tightly into a fist. His other hand, slowly sliding over Zabimaru's hilt—grasped it firmly as he let out a deep breath through his nostrils. "Shuu…" Murmuring quietly, he could hear the other hum softly in question—and slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the other. Eyes cold, his gaze was sharp as he looked into the others' eyes. He could see Shuuhei's brows crease in confusion—and without even thinking, unsure as to how he could do this so easily—he swung his arm and aimed a blow at the other male; effectively slicing through Hisagi's shoulder.

"ACK—" Stumbling backwards as the jagged blades ripped through his shoulder, Hisagi reached up to place a hand over his wound; as one eye closed and he hissed in pain. "What are you doing, Renji?" He yelled, glaring deeply at the other male as he began to kneel on the ground.

Stepping closer to the other as he watched Hisagi fall, Renji's brows remained knit tightly together, as he pursed his lips into a thin line and clenched his hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt. "I'm sorry… Shuu. But—you're no longer the man I knew anymore. You're hurting those that don't deserve pain! You—you—you faked your own death too, didn't you?" When he received no answer, merely the other glaring in his direction—he raised his other hand and yet again, without thinking, slapped the other male across the face. Breath picking up the pace, Renji's chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. Watching silently as Hisagi's face turned to look at him, he took a step back as blood was spat in his direction and clenched his jaw shut tightly.

"I… Had my reasons! He didn't love me, he couldn't love anyone! And you—you were falling into his trap, into his claws! I see how you look at him, how you act around him! You no longer love me at all, that's how you can easily do this, isn't it? And that—that _disgusting_ man—you're running straight into his arms!" Getting up quickly, Hisagi moved to lunge at the other male as he released his grip from his shoulder.

Watching quietly as Hisagi ran towards him, Renji's eyes lidded slowly as he loosened his grip on Zabimaru's hilt. So that was it, then? The only reason… Hisagi had done that to Byakuya, was because of him. He was the reason that the man who had taken him in, and done all of this for him—was currently laying, most likely dead, in the next room. It wasn't his fault for Hisana dyeing, but it was his lover that did it. And now, the same man had injured Byakuya as well—all because of him. Closing his eyes slowly, Renji's fingers curled around Zabimaru's hilt as he let out a breath. When he next opened his eyes and raised his blade—he stared directly into Hisagi's darker orbs, apologizing silently, not only to him, but to the other as well.

_Forgive me, Byakuya. This is all my fault. _

-X-

Gray irises slowly began to open as lids fluttered and lifted upwards. Shifting, a soft groan of discomfort left pale lips as the male closed his eyes once more for a moment, and sucked in a breath.

_What happened? _

Shifting slowly, Byakuya placed his hand beside him, only to wince as he pushed himself upwards and felt the familiar sensation of blood as it leaked from a wound on his shoulder and dripped down his arm. Swallowing, his eyes opened once more as he looked around—finding himself in an unfamiliar room which caused his brows to crease. However, after a moment, realization hit him, and he ground his teeth as he remembered that he had been knocked out by the other male and then… He had no recognition of what had happened afterwards. Although, the one wound to his chest and the other to his arm proved to be quite self explanatory—seeing as he could most likely guess what happened next, which meant..?

"Renji…" Sitting up the rest of the way a bit more quickly, Byakuya became dizzy and slowly reached up to place his palm onto his forehead. Letting out a hiss in pain, he shook his head quickly as he looked around and quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand.

_I need to find him. _Byakuya mused quickly as he stood, adjusting the material over his arm as he began to walk forwards. Moving towards the door, the familiar scent of blood hit his nostrils—and he could tell immediately, that it was not his own. Worry filling him, Byakuya quickly placed his good hand onto the doorframe as he peered out and looked down quickly—his eyes widening at the sight before him.

On the ground lay Hisagi, a small pool of blood beneath him as he lay unconscious, eyes closed. Confused, the noble moved to take a step closer—only to see out of the corner of his eye, the red head sitting next to the still body, hands clenched tightly to the fabric of his kimono with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Renji…" He repeated the others' name and quickly pushed himself off of the doorframe. Stepping towards the other, he ignored the fact that his bare feet were treading over a bloodied floor. When he finally approached the red head, he dropped down to his knees and slowly leaned over to get a look at the others' face. The first thing he noticed, was the shining, wet tracks of tears as they poured down Renji's face. Brows knitting tightly together, Byakuya pursed his lips into a thin line as he did his best not to speak too quickly and startle the other male. Instead, Byakuya reached upwards—and with gentle fingers; slid his hand over Renji's forehead to brush away crimson strands. This touch caused Renji's eyes to quickly snap open—the male to sit back, only for his eyes to focus, widen perhaps in confusion for a moment, before he slowly relaxed.

"What happened…Renji?" Byakuya asked slowly, frowning in the slightest. Watching as Renji's eyes darted to the body behind him, before looking back over at him and watering slightly; the noble shook his head, and reached over to place a hand over Renji's mouth as the male's lips parted to speak. "Never mind…" Voice softening, The noble allowed his expression to soften as well, as his normally stoic mask slipped. Nudging himself closer as he moved on his knees, he slowly sat up as he wrapped an arm around the other and whispered quietly to the red head. "We must go, Renji…"

When he received a nod and the other began to stand with him, he placed his hand into Renji's, squeezed, and felt the male squeeze back in return.

-X-

Frowning as he watched the other from the room's entrance, Byakuya's palm slid slowly against the wall as he stood beneath the doorframe. Following Renji's movements as he began to fiddle with the paper cup in his hands, the noble let out a soft breath before stepping further into the room and making his way towards the other. He didn't need to say anything or announce his entrance—for he knew Renji was well aware of his presence, he just remained silent and didn't say anything. But, Byakuya supposed that was natural, seeing as they had just gotten back no more than a couple of hours ago—and now that it was late at night, Renji had stayed up late at the manor, waiting for Byakuya's return with the results.

Moving slowly, Byakuya sat down beside the other on the edge of Renji's bed as he looked ahead of himself. The silence that engulfed them wasn't uncomfortable, per say, however Byakuya could sense the tension in the others' shoulders even without being aware of the inner conflict going on through Renji's mind. Looking over at the younger male slowly, he watched as Renji slowly looked to the ground, before trailing his gaze over towards the noble and, after a moment, finally locking gazes with Byakuya.

"S…So…" Renji started, his voice quiet as he set down the cup on a nearby table. "How- … What did they decide?"

Watching Renji's expression carefully, Byakuya was quiet for a moment longer, before looking away. When they had called for backup, and came home—they had been informed that Hisagi was in fact, still alive and breathing. So, going with protocol, Byakuya had been patched up and scheduled for a meeting which lasted well throughout the night. He hadn't expected Renji to wait up for him, but he supposed it was only natural, due to the circumstances.

After a lot of debating though, the meeting finally came to its conclusion, and the results were given out to each captain individually. Now, it was just the matter of informing Renji on the decision, and seeing how he would take it.

"It has been decided that Shuuhei Hisagi, will be sentenced to prison for now. However, there will be a meeting later on, to verify if we have decided to vote for an execution or not." Speaking calmly, in an emotionless tone, Byakuya went silent as he waited for the other to react. He was, in a sense, surprised, when all that Renji did was give a small, weak smile in the noble's direction—a drowsy glance and a nod.

"Yeah… I figured that would happen." Closing his eyes slowly, Renji let out a soft breath as his shoulder slumped. Clenching his jaw slightly, his body became loose as drowsiness overcame him, and he opened his eyes to glance once more, weakly at the other. "I'm sorry for all of this, Byakuya… I really am."

Brows creasing as Renji spoke, Byakuya watched the other sway and slowly shook his head. There was nothing Renji needed to apologize for, and he knew the other must know that. However, he still did not know what had happened between Hisagi and the other—but he did have a slight notion as to what they had spoken about. "It is fine, Renji. You have nothing to apologize for." Watching as Renji's lips parted, most likely to protest, he reached up—intent on covering the male's mouth once more, only to watch as Renji swayed sleepily, and a tanned face came to rest upon Byakuya's shoulder. He could hear the male begin to mumble something quietly, most likely a protest and the noble couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he reached up to run his fingers through Renji's hair.

Tugging softly at the elastic that held up Renji's hair, he slowly slid it from crimson strands as he placed it aside. Renji seemed to move with him, and as he stood and dragged Renji to stand as well, the male walked alongside him as he moved to the other side of the bed, and placed Renji upon it. Grasping the underside of Renji's legs—he stretched them out on the mattress as he lifted the blanket with his other hand and placed Renji beneath it. Afterwards, he watched the male's soft face as Renji's breathing began to slow with sleep, and normally furrowed brows remained relaxed as Renji's eyes closed.

For a minute, Byakuya simply stood there—his hand fixing the blanket over top of the younger male as he watched the younger's face. When Renji's eyes slowly opened a fraction and looked up at him, he watched the male mumble something and gave a small smile. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the top of Renji's forehead—as he shushed the other softly and closed his eyes.

"You're safe now, Renji… as am I. I promise you, no matter what happens after this—it will all be for the best. I am not going anywhere, alright? I will always be with you." Looking down, Byakuya watched as the other managed a sleepy smile and gave a small nod. As he pulled away, finished tucking the other in and began to leave—he stilled as a strong hand grasped his wrist, and turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the red head, as he gazed at the other questioningly.

"Thank you… Byakuya…" Renji murmured quietly as his eyes began to slide shut. Hand sliding from Byakuya's arm, Renji's head turned onto the pillow as his lips parted with each breath—and he ever so slowly began to fall asleep.

Byakuya waited, for only a moment longer as he watched the other male, before his eyes softened and he stepped closer. Smoothing his palm across Renji's cheek and watching as the male nuzzled it in his sleep, he leaned down slowly and ghosted his lips over top of Renji's as he whispered quietly, before leaving.

"You don't need to be thanking me, Renji. For the one I should be thanking, is you…"

-X-

To be continued.


	13. Together

As long as it takes, chapter thirteen: Together

A/N: This is it… The last chapter. Oh God, guys; are you as sad as I am? This will be the longest fic that I have completed (Unless you count College, which I don't) and it's kinda sad to see it go. But the show must go on, right? I have plans to start a new Byakuya/Renji fic later on, anyways. So do look out for that! For now… Enjoy the ending, guys! Also, on the tenth of July—I will have been writing on fanfiction for two years! So this is also out for that, however I was too impatient to wait until then to post and am posting it now. Thanks for sticking with me so long, guys; I appreciate it.

Warning: **This chapter contains explicit content. Homoerotic content; which is two males together in a sexual way. It happens near the end of the fic, for those who were wondering—just in case you wished to skip that part, and that part alone. **

-X-

_Three months later…_

"Congratulations!"

"T-Thanks…"

"We're so happy for you!"

"Aha, thank you very much!"

Hearing the quiet murmurs, and sounds of congratulations, Byakuya watched from afar, from where he was sitting silently beneath a tree in the background. A cup of tea was placed in his hand, the rim of the mug to his lips; however he was not sipping it, nor blowing cool air onto the steaming beverage. He was simply holding it there, listening quietly as he watched the scene unfold from the sidelines.

It had been a long couple of months after the sentencing to Hisagi's death— and Renji had taken it a bit differently than he had originally expected. At first, of course, there had been the questions of 'Is there anything we can do to change their minds?' as well as the—'No wait, never mind. He did kill Hisana, so…' From positive reactions, to negative ones; all in all, Renji had dealt with it far better than he had expected.

The first month after it happened, they had focused on forgetting what they had gone through. Byakuya trained Renji to use his Zanpakuto a bit more freely, and afterwards he had also taught Renji how to write. Although, writing wasn't exactly Renji's forte, so there was no surprise when he realized Renji's handwriting was still a bit more sloppy than his own. But keeping each other busy, as Byakuya taught Renji to his fullest capabilities, was the best for not only Renji, but Byakuya as well as they learned to cope with the head captain's decision. He realized these things take time, and after a while—he had finally stopped counting the days, and had taken Rukia aside, secretly, to tell her the deal was off.

When the female's eyes widened upon him saying this, she had asked him if he was serious—and he had, quite calmly, stated he was. It wasn't that he thought it was impossible, to get Renji off the street in the little amount of time he had left; really, if he wanted to, he could even have cheated and simply told Renji to move in. But no, that was not the case, and he had called off the bet for other reasons, more personal than not.

Renji needed a distraction, as did he. He no longer wished to help Renji, simply because of the fact he was being held up to a bet. After getting to know the red head and moving with Renji through all they had been through—it wasn't fair to him, nor to the other, that he was using Renji simply to get his own selfish way and to prevent Rukia from marrying another. Although… There was more than just that. There was another reason why Byakuya had taken Rukia aside the day upon his return with both Renji and Hisagi in tow. There was another reason he felt conniving and insensitive towards what he was doing to the red head, without the male knowing. Beneath his stoic exterior, he had began to—unknowingly, at first, form a bond with Renji that couldn't be broken by any means, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't shatter it, nor fade it from his mind and pretend as if it was never there in the first place. Because of this bond, he had begun to realize he cared for Renji in a deeper way than he could have ever imagined, or intended to. It was because of this that he had fallen in love with the younger, red haired male and no longer wished to keep secrets from him.

Yes, you heard that correctly. A week or so later, after he had called off the bet with his sibling—the wedding plans began to form. Throughout the rush of him teaching Renji, as well as shoving the red head out into the real world to make friends that he could bond with—he had managed to build up the courage to take Renji aside and tell him the original deal between him and his sister. For some reason, he wasn't sure why he was expecting the male to be little to not hurt at all. Perhaps it was because that kiss they had shared so long ago was momentarily forgotten in his mind—he wasn't sure. So when he had spoken those words aloud to Renji, and the male reacted with the most shocked and hurt expression that the noble had ever seen on the tattooed male's face (which was really surprising, considering what had gone on prior to this) he had been surprised, to say the least. However, after a while—he had taken the male aside once more and apologized; in which Renji accepted his words and even managed a sincere smile. For some reason, that had been the highlight of the noble's year.

After that, things seemed to pass him by in somewhat of a blur as the wedding began to take up most of his time, aside from the bit of work he continued to uphold at the squad and at his home of course. Any form of spare time, no matter how little it was—always seemed to be spent with the red head; although Byakuya had given up making up excuses to both himself and to others as to why that was. Well, he still made up excuses when other people asked, but at least he was no longer lying to himself.

So that was what had led them up to this moment very moment, today. The day where he had to go down the aisle, arm linked with his younger sister as he gave permission for both her and Kurosaki to wed on this exact day. It was today that he watched his final family member—aside from his grandfather of course, be taken away from him as they moved into the arms of another that would protect themselves for the rest of their lives. Despite the fact that, somewhere inside the noble, he was hurting—due to the fact that he had grown quite attached to the sibling he had who was not related by blood, he was also… Content. Not for the both of them, no, he refused to even think that he could accept Ichigo and his sister being together. The only reason he was the least bit happy on this day, because of what was going on—was because Rukia was now able to be happy. He knew how badly it had hurt the female when he had first said that he disapproved and would not allow it; after all, he'd have to be blind not to see it. If she would go out of her way to pick up a random stranger to try and _bribe _the noble into accepting their wedding—surely she had to have been upset in the slightest that the captain did not allow it in the first place. Well—either that or she would have gone through with it regardless, and simply adding a victor to her belt would make her more triumphant.

However Byakuya knew that last bit was not the case. Rukia was not like that in any way. She respected her brother, for he was the one who was married to her only, and now departed sister. He was the one devoted so much to her that he had never once stopped investigating the case to capture her killer. And somewhere inside of him, he had been thankful that she held that much respect for him—and felt the tiniest bit pleased in the fact that she did. But then again, who wouldn't?

He supposed it was a good thing though, in the end, that Rukia had done what she did. That also meant that it was a good thing he had refused to allow them to wed as well. For if he didn't give her any bit of doubt, and if she had not rebelled—they would not have been able to solve the case of her sister's death, period. That and—Byakuya would never have met Renji.

That was right; he would never have met the man who had changed him so much, in such a short time. He would never have known what it would have felt like to love another, to help another to this extent—and to be helped in return. It truly was something so great, something that the noble couldn't explain—but knew that if he tried and searched hard enough, he could. Having Renji brought to him, as cliché as this may sound—was almost like a sign. Perhaps even sent down by Hisana herself, in thanks for being so very loyal to her—even up until then. Well, until he had fallen for Renji, at least. But then again, with knowing how kind Hisana was; if she had been the one to push and prod to get Renji into the noble's hands, she would have intended for the noble to fall in love in the first place. That was just how nice she was.

"I apologize for not loving you longer… But I know you understand." Whispering quietly, Byakuya closed his eyes as the wind began to pick up and brush through the trees. With the breeze, it brought along the scent of cherry blossoms as petals began to drift off of loose branches and sway in the wind. It also caused loose, raven strands which were freed from their traditional hair pieces to flutter across pale skin as they brushed against the noble's face. Reaching up to tuck a few strands from his visage, he was somewhat startled as a voice spoke up from in front of him—that he had not known was there, nor did he know for how long.

"Because you know who understands?"

Opening his eyes, ashen coloured irises rose to meet fiery brown ones almost immediately after lifting their gaze. Eyes flickering, somewhat confusedly for a second—the noble blinked up at the other before slowly lowering the mug from his lips. Watching Renji silently for a moment, he slowly began to lean back against the bench which he was currently settled on, beneath a tree as the silk fabric of his kimono brushed against his knees. "No one." He finally murmured; his voice quiet, more calm than the usual tone which he held as his eyes closed once more. Lifting the mug to his lips so that he did not have to immediately elaborate, he began to sip at the now, lukewarm tea as he let out a sigh.

"If you say so." Not really fazed by the noble's lack of words, Renji simply allowed a small smile to grace his features as he stepped closer to the fair skinned man. He began to pick up little things about Byakuya, over the little amount of time they had spent together. Although people called him crazy for knowing so much, when they had known him longer and still knew so little—he decided it was best to shrug any thoughts about that subject, off. For he didn't really care what other people thought; he just assumed he was able to notice more things about Byakuya because they had been through something more personal, together. Well, that and he didn't really see how people _didn't _know more about the man. Everything seemed so obvious to Renji, that he actually found it rather odd that everyone else knew next to nothing about him.

Watching the noble as he sipped at his drink, he could tell the mixture was most likely spoiled in some way by now, by how the male's brow crinkled slightly and creased. That, and the discontented sigh which escaped Byakuya's lips sounded somewhat strained. Chuckling softly upon noticing this, he had to hide his laughter with a grin as the male's eyes opened and the captain looked up at him questioningly, an eyebrow raised in the process. Reaching up, he opted for faking 'innocence' as he reached up to rub the back of his neck and averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Uh… You don't have to sit over here all alone, ya know. Ichigo and Rukia already left, so everyone seems to be clearing out…" When Byakuya only remained silent after Renji spoke, the younger of the two looked down at the captain as he slowly began to lower his arm. Resting it at his side, he pressed his lips together in thought as he withheld the urge to click his tongue and rock back and forth on his feet. After a minute, he spotted the lifting of the mug to Byakuya's lips once more from the corner of his eye and decided to spare the noble more awkward conversation as he reached over to pluck the mug from the captain's hand.

Brows' knitting together as the mug was slipped from his grasp, Byakuya's chin tilted upwards as he glanced up at the male with a confused expression upon his face. Eyebrow raising after a moment, he wondered why the other had come to him—but then again, the lack of those around them did signal indeed that the wedding had ended. It was strange, really. He felt as though he had missed over half of the evening due to his thoughts clouding his mind, and his ideas consuming him. Pursing his lips into a thin line, he only snapped out of his thoughts once more as he watched the glass be set down next to him, and the hand that had been holding it—stretched out before him.

"Er, uh—" Clearing his throat, Renji shifted somewhat awkwardly as the expression which stated the noble was clearly confused graced the others' features. "Would you like to, I don't know—go for a walk or something while everyone is clearing out?" Tilting his head, his hand slowly began to falter as his arm threatened to drop back down to his side in defeat. However, much to Renji's surprise—the sound of the other sighing softly met his ears, just before a much softer palm was placed into his own. Blinking down at the raven haired man, he raised a tattooed brow—only to see that his eyes were still closed, and that he had yet to say something in return.

He only waited for a minute, just in case Byakuya wanted to say something—before he began to move. He wasn't going to at all, at first, but when fingers slowly curled around his own which signalled Byakuya's silent 'yes' in reply to his suggestion, he felt inclined to. Tugging ever so slightly on the hand which he now held, Renji waited for Byakuya as the older man slowly began to rise to his feet and dust off the back of his kimono; seeing as it had bunched up in the back. After he was sure the male had finished (well, he assumed he was, 'cause Byakuya kinda just stood there) he began to move towards the other area of the gardens which was surrounded more so by trees, rather than an open area with flowers.

Moving behind the other, Byakuya kept his pace somewhat slower than usual as he began to open his eyes. He wasn't sure why he had grasped Renji's hand, and instead have allowed it to fall as he could tell it was about to. But then again, he did not want to seem impolite and simply ignore Renji's gesture until it was gone. That, and maybe—just maybe, he had wished to place his hand into the others', and simply acted on instinct.

Brows creasing once more at the very thought, an irritated expression began to grace the noble's features as he glared at his own thoughts. Since when had he turned into someone who sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl in their very own mind? Deciding that it was best to ignore his thoughts from this moment onwards, he loosened his grip on Renji's hand—but remained holding it. Picking up his pace, he moved adjacent to the other; so that he could walk side by side, in step with the younger male. As they moved into the more forested area of the gardens, he allowed himself to relax—seeing as this was his preferred destination for any time of the day, anywhere. Looking upwards, he watched as the trees rustled with the wind as it picked up once more, and squinted his eyes as the sun's rays shone through the gaps between branches. Following the leaves on the trees, he moved his gaze downwards as he and Renji continued to walk in comfortable silence; only pausing for a moment to watch as a stray critter crawled out of a tree and began to scurry passed them.

Hearing the sounds of people laughing and shouting (most likely those who were still sipping champagne from the wedding) behind them, he shook his head. He was rather thankful that Renji had proposed this, seeing as if he hadn't accepted by now, he would most likely be talking to drunken friends of Rukia's, or even Ichigo's, that were left over at the manor. Obviously not pleased with that, his thoughts must have showed on his face for the sound of Renji laughing met his ears which caused him to look upwards. "Does something amuse you?"

Hearing Byakuya speak, another grin stretched across Renji's lips as he looked down at the shorter male. "Not really." Speaking normally, he reached down to poke between the noble's eyebrows with his free hand as his head tilted slightly. "Ya just looked like someone pissed in yer tea is all."

Glaring slightly as Renji spoke, the brunette resisted the urge to huff as he looked up at the other—his expression obviously less than amused. Renji must have noticed this because he began to raise his hand and wave it in defense—almost as if he were silently saying 'alright, that was my bad' and trying to make amends. "Well, I assure you—it was nothing of the sort." Looking away, he glanced forwards as they continued to walk; only to pause as Renji did so as well and looked up at the other, confused.

"Well, whatever it was, it doesn't seem to be bothering you now." Smiling down at the other, he ignored the noble's confused expression as he slowly began to release his hand. Stepping around the other, he moved to another spot—beneath what he thought was considered Byakuya's favorite Sakura tree (seeing as that was what he was told) and stood beneath it. Waiting for a moment, he sat down as Byakuya began to turn to face him; and leaned his back against the tree as he reached to the spot next to him and began to pat the grass beside him.

Watching Renji silently, his face becoming more masked—stoic, Byakuya raised his eyebrows as the man stilled, before sitting down on the ground. Deciding that it was best not to ask—and that this was far enough away from the crowd so that he didn't have to hear their drunken ramblings; he approached the other slowly, before sitting down next to the male.

Sitting up straight so that he could remain directly beside the other, instead of partially behind so that he too could lean back against a tree—Byakuya closed his eyes as he finally shook his head and began to speak. "No, it wasn't really bothering me to begin with." He murmured, placing his hands into his lap as he crossed his legs and began to trail off.

After that, the two remained quiet for quite some time, as Renji hummed in answer and closed his eyes. Folding his arms, he placed them behind his head as he began to lean back—only to slide down the tree a bit before shifting so that he could lay in the grass. Using his arms to pillow himself once more, he decided that he might as well start up a conversation of some sort as he cracked an eye open to look up at the other. Parting his lips, he managed to meet Byakuya's eyes just as the noble looked down at him, as he spoke. "So what happens now?"

It was an innocent question really, one which Byakuya should have expected. After all, it wasn't like Renji could remain living with him forever—especially now that the bet was off. Well, really it had been off for three months now; but when he had broken it off with Rukia, he stated he was going to continue to help the male anyways. He realized she probably understood simply because of the fact that he and Renji had gone through a great deal—but he knew, himself, that it was much more than that. So now, now that Renji was a lot more intelligent than when he had met him, as well as equipped to handle a weapon and look after himself—what would happen next?

He… Didn't exactly wish to tell Renji to leave, and he wasn't so sure that the male wanted to anyways. But really, what could he do that was close by, or would just so conveniently be placed so that he could continue living here? It wasn't like he could work for one of the squads or anything. No captain would hire him with such little experience, but surely if one would he could stay under the captain's watch. That or—

And that's when it hit him.

"Renji…" Turning his head slowly, he looked down at the grass for a moment, before lifting his gaze to the others' face, to meet the red head's eyes. When he noticed the raised brow and the slightly tilted head as the male looked up at him questioningly—he paused for a moment, as if contemplating his thought; before speaking. "How would you like to come work for me, at the sixth division?"

Silence stretched between them for a moment, after the words were spoken. A look of shock registered on the younger's face as Renji blinked up at the other a few times; before he slowly began to sit up, if only slightly, as he leaned back on his elbows. "Work for you?" He repeated as his mind wandered and he furrowed his brows. That would mean he would get to stay here, right? And help people in the way he was helped as well? That idea alone made Renji not want to question it any further or hesitate. After all—that was what he wanted to do, deep down. He just didn't think it was really possible. "Ya think I can?" Speaking his own question, he sat up a bit more; lifting a knee as he moved to drape an arm over his raised leg and glance over at the other male. For some reason, his voice seemed somewhat eager which forced him to clear his throat to keep from looking embarrassed.

Nodding as Renji spoke, Byakuya allowed his shoulders to relax as he let out a soft breath. "Yes. I have been in need of a vice captain for quite some time, and I don't think any of the other captains would object—seeing as you have helped solve a case they hadn't been able to for years." Watching Renji, slate gray irises almost seemed to shine in silent hopes that the other would accept. But he wasn't going to force Renji. As much as he wished and preferred for Renji to remain here—he wasn't going to command him to, and come up with some silly excuse like 'now that you know our secret you must!' (Yes, he had thought of that. But the noble would prefer it if you did not judge him on such sporadic thoughts.) No… He would rather Renji stay because he wanted to, not because of his own, selfish desires.

"Well geez…" Renji finally spoke after a minute, using one of his hands to scratch the back of his head as he looked down.

The male seemed to go silent after that, for quite some time that it made Byakuya nervous. For some strange reason, he felt as though with his offer—he had pressured the other in some sort of way that he was not aware of. Frowning, he moved to open his mouth and speak when the other chuckled and spoke for him.

"Where would I live?"

Blinking, not expecting that to be the next thing to leave the red head's mouth, the noble's shoulders slumped as a barely audible chuckle escaped his lips. "Of course that would be the thing to worry you the most." He didn't mean to sound so amused, but really, he was. The smallest of smiles began to form on the noble's lips, causing the other to stare t him somewhat confused with raised eyebrows. However, Byakuya ignored the lingering gaze as he shook his head and looked over at the other—slowly making eye contact as he spoke the obvious. "You could remain living with me if you wished, until you decide to get a place of your own."

Surprised that Byakuya would offer that, Renji was taken slightly aback and had to think about it for a moment, and wait until it finally began to sink in. After a minute, he too began to laugh as his eyes closed and he grinned. Turning his head so that his eyes could meet Byakuya's once more, his grin remained plastered on his features as an amused expression began to form. "Until I decide to get a place of my own? That kinda sounds like ya don't mind if I stay as long as I please." When he smirked at the other and waited, only to get a stupefied noble in response as the captain's eyes widened—Renji found himself blinking as the apples of his cheeks began to heat up.

"W-Wow… Did ya really imply that?" Raising his eyebrows, he watched as Byakuya's eyes quickly slipped closed as the male's face heated up as well and he couldn't help but become somewhat baffled. Sitting up the rest of the way, Renji's hands slid into his lap as he grazed his palms against the fabric of his own kimono before parting his lips to speak. However, he was interrupted as Byakuya finally opened his eyes and began to speak—although it did not escape the red head's notice that the male was avoiding his eyes the entire time as he stuttered.

"I-It was not implied. However if you wish to stay, I am not saying that I am against it. You have been a great help to me, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother to keep you around even longer." Rambling slightly, Byakuya's brows creased at his own sudden lapse of character, and he quickly turned his head to face the other. Opening his mouth to continue—to his surprise, his words were cut off once more. However this time, they were not cut off by the other speaking, nor a hand placed over his mouth to keep him quiet. In fact, he had to blink for a moment to register what was really happening; but only came to realization afterwards, as Renji slowly began to pull away.

Renji had kissed him.

"You…. Really don't mind?" Whispering quietly, Renji kept his face close to Byakuya's as he slowly lifted his gaze. Meeting the older male's eyes, his own shone with uncertainty as he looked up at the man and swallowed. It wasn't that Renji had forgotten about that kiss they had once shared long ago, on his birthday. How could he forget? He had thought that then, he had ruined everything that could have led to this moment—and tried to push it aside. That was, until now. He couldn't help it though. Byakuya was offering him a job, after having taught him for months, so that he could get back on his feet. Of course Byakuya had begun that in the first place because of Rukia, but he had continued to do it afterwards because he wanted to—not because he had to. Knowing that, as well as hearing that Byakuya wanted him to stay, in a sense; everything just came rushing back to him all at once. Face heating up, he became embarrassed and slowly began to pull away when a hand slid onto his arm, and gently grasped his shoulder.

"I don't…" Murmuring quietly, Byakuya looked down at the other as his fingertips held onto the others' clothing. Feeling his heart begin to beat faster beneath his rib cage caused his eyes to lid somewhat contentedly as he too swallowed and shifted on his spot. Reaching up with his other hand, he began to brush a stray strand of red hair which had come loose from the others' ponytail, behind Renji's ear as he slowly leaned himself closer. Resting his forehead against Renji's, he looked away for a moment—before immediately afterwards lifting his gaze again to meet Renji's eyes. "I… Would very much rather you stayed."

Looking into Byakuya's eyes, the feeling of soft fingertips touching his hair caused his eyes to lower. Hearing the whispered words as their foreheads brushed together caused Renji to slowly slide his mouth shut. For a moment, he didn't say anything—didn't do anything, but stare. But instead of replying, because he was no good with words—he decided to do something much more meaningful in reply.

Leaning forward, Renji's nose brushed gently against the noble's as he tilted his face slightly. Parting his lips, he gently slid them against that of the noble's—before pressing them together and connecting their mouths. There was no restraint, no uncertainty—and neither of them even tried to pull away. In fact, it almost escaped Renji's notice, due to his heart beating so wildly that he could barely hear or notice anything other than its sound and the feel of Byakuya's lips—that Byakuya had begun to slide his arms around Renji's shoulders as he clasped his hands together behind the red head's back. Letting out a shaky breath against soft, pale lips; Renji slowly began to ease himself forward as he pushed the other back.

Without hesitating, Byakuya laid back onto the grass as he closed his eyes. However, he found the lips suddenly removed from his own—and opening his eyes to look up at the other; he was met with the sight of Renji smiling above him, which caused him to pause. Ever so slowly, Byakuya's eyes lidded once more as he relaxed against the earth beneath him. Allowing his own smile to form, this one more recognizable—he slid his palm against Renji's cheek as his other slid through red hair. That was all that needed to be exchanged at that moment, for soon enough—their lips were connected once more.

Mouth moving sensually against the others', Renji closed his eyes as he pressed his body closer to Byakuya's. He could feel the other arch into his touch, and as he parted his lips to trail his tongue along a soft, lower lip; he found the mouth under his parting willingly, allowing him to explore more of the wet cavern within. Breath picking up the pace, soft pants began to escape parted lips as they both, together, began to breathe more erratically. He wasn't sure how far he intended to go—because actually, he hadn't even meant to kiss the other; but as one of Byakuya's hands began to slide against the heated skin of his chest, at the opening of his kimono—it was almost as if it didn't matter. It was almost as if that was Byakuya's silent hint of how much farther he could go, or that he could go farther if he desired to do so.

So, reaching down, he grasped Byakuya's hand to still it with his own—as he removed his lips from the noble's and leaned back. Opening his eyes, he slowly gazed into lidded ashen coloured ones as he brought the male's palm to his lips and kissed it gently. After that, he felt Byakuya tug the hand away—and for a moment was confused. However, when Byakuya shifted beneath him and leaned up on his elbows so that he could press his lips to Renji's own—he smiled.

After that, they both moved on instinct. Mapping each others' bodies out with both their eyes and hands as palms slid against strong arms—as well as legs brushing against legs. Sliding his hand up Byakuya's right thigh, he began to drag the kimono with it as his lips trailed kisses down a pale neck—leaving wet trails along his way. Using his other hand, he gently tugged at the tie which held the material together—and kept his eyes closed as the fabric slid away from the noble's body which was beneath his own. Pulling back, Renji reached down to slowly tug the underwear from the noble's form before he rested his hands at either side of Byakuya's head as he looked into the older male's eyes. Watching as Byakuya slid both of his hands onto one of Renji's arms before turning his face to rest his forehead against one; he took that as silent permission to glance further down at the captain's body.

Taking in inch after inch of seemingly perfect skin, Renji had to swallow as blood began to run through his body and down to his lower area as he took in each and every aspect of Byakuya's form. His eyes at first looked over a pale torso; taking in the defined muscles and abdomen afterwards before skipping the middle area entirely. Trailing his gaze up strong, yet thin legs—he reached down to brush his hand against one of the male's inner thighs as he did so—which elicited a surprised gasp from the other. Looking up at Byakuya's face for a moment, he noticed the man was avoiding his eyes still and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't pegged Byakuya as the shy type, but supposed that even he didn't know everything about the other male. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the male's jaw gently—before finally glancing at the only area which he had yet to lay eyes upon.

Without speaking a word to even tell the other what he thought, he decided that actions truly spoke louder than words. Shifting backwards, he lay down on his stomach between the captain's legs as he slid his hand up strong calves and brushed his cheek against Byakuya's knee. Brushing his fingertips against the underside of strong thighs, he could tell that Byakuya's gaze had slowly turned and begun to watch him, without him noticing. Although he didn't particular mind, and, with a small smile, he placed a kiss to the inside of the male's thigh.

Breathing a bit heavier, Byakuya tilted his head as he rested his left cheek upon the grass below. Chest rising and falling with each breath he inhaled and exhaled, pale fingertips began to slide, before curling into the silk fabric of his kimono as the male swallowed—becoming nervous. He had yet to let another gaze upon his exposed body, for when he was with Hisana—they had not done such a thing before. They weren't together long before her death had hit him, and when it did—he swore not to love another in the way he did her. However, he supposed that was a silly promise—seeing as now it was obviously being broken. But for some reason… Although he felt nervous, he couldn't help but feel content as well. He trusted Renji, even though they hadn't known each other for that long, he somehow he knew the other would be loyal—even after this. So, as the other leaned down and began to slide his hands against his legs—he relaxed himself, allowing Renji to do as he pleased, without a complaint.

Feeling Byakuya relax beneath him caused Renji's gaze to flicker upwards for a moment, as he slowly urged Byakuya's thighs apart. He could tell that this was Byakuya's first time in some way—and although it was not his own, he decided to be gentle. After all, before Hisagi, he had never really liked anyone else—nor did he afterwards, until Byakuya came along. He wasn't sure when he had fallen for the other male, nor did he care; because all that mattered now was that his affection and feelings, were returned. Seeing Byakuya shift beneath him caused him to smile, and slide his hand upwards to gently curl his fingertips around the others' awakening sex as he gave it one soft, simple stroke to start out.

Gasping, Byakuya closed his eyes quickly as he felt a hand touch his penis. For a moment, his breathing came even faster as the surprise caught him off guard, and his fingers clenched further into the kimono's fabric before relaxing. Opening his eyes, he slowly gazed down at the other as he spread his knees farther apart—and searched for Renji's eyes. Soon enough, dark hues met his own gray ones—and with one look he knew that the other was trying to tell him that it would be alright, that he would take things slow. So Renji didn't have to say anything, Byakuya reached down slowly and slid his hand through red hair. When his fingertips were met with the tie which held the wild strands together—he tugged it; forcing the band out of the male's hair so that the locks could become loose. This brought a smile to Renji's face, and as the younger's eyes slid close—Byakuya's did as well; especially when the hand began to move.

Stroking Byakuya slowly, Renji continued to trail kisses along the inside of Byakuya's thigh. To calm him, he even smoothed his free hand against it as well as he rested his cheek against the soft skin. Getting onto his knees, he shifted red hair from his view for a moment, before leaning up, over the male. Pressing his lips to Byakuya's collar bone, he slid them downwards; before moving towards the right—to wrap said lips around a softened nipple. Pressing the tip of his tongue against the small area, he gently swirled it around the bud as he closed his eyes. Moving his hand a bit faster as a soft sound escaped the man beneath him, he began to suck softly as he bit down gently with his teeth. This caused a moan to sound, although barely audible to his ears—and he found himself smiling. Pulling away, he blew a bit of cool air onto the wet patch of skin, and watched as it pebbled beneath his gaze. Satisfied, he moved to the other; giving it an equal amount of attention as his thumb slid over the head of Byakuya's cock. Thumb brushing against the slit, he could feel the captain's hips rise off of the ground as a bit of pre-cum began to leak from the awakened member.

"H…Hahh…" Panting, Byakuya lifted his hands slowly and rested them above his head. The sensation was odd, although not bad—but it was something he had never experienced before. Opening his eyes quickly, upon seeing that Renji's were closed, he took this time to watch him. Lips were closed around one of his nipples, and if he allowed his senses to kick in, in full; he could feel each individual swirl of the tongue against his flesh as the male moved. However, that wasn't what he was most concentrated on at all. No—as the hand stroked his lower area, moving faster as his hips rose and fell; he couldn't help but gasp at sudden intervals where the pace would either slow, or go faster. Feeling something bubble up within him, he couldn't hold back the soft whimper which sounded even through his closed mouth. Turning his head to the side once more as lips removed from his chest—he closed his eyes quickly and swallowed, hard.

Looking up at Byakuya, Renji continued to pleasure the other. He could feel his own erection straining against the fabric of both his underwear and his kimono; but instead of tending to himself, he merely rocked his hips against the fabric as he felt himself leak. Closing his eyes, he finally removed his hand from Byakuya's sex—which caused an unappreciated sound to escape parted lips. Smirking, if only for a moment, he replaced his hand with something far more superior—that he knew Byakuya would like.

Gasping—Byakuya's eyes widened immediately as they flashed open. Feeling lips wrap around the head of his cock, he quickly looked down to see what he had assumed was happening. Inch after inch of his erection was slowly beginning to enter Renji's mouth—not because he was lifting his hips to do so, but because Renji was lowering his mouth upon him. "A-Ahh…" As he opened his mouth to protest, he found only sounds of pleasure escaping him as his chest rose and fell more rapidly once more. The worst part was, he found—was not the immense pleasure that he felt, but the fact that he could not tare his gaze away. No—instead he watched Renji, even as the male's eyes opened to look up at him, as he moved his head.

Eyes meeting Byakuya's, Renji held the male's gaze as he finally reached the base of Byakuya's erection. For a moment, he held his head in that positioning—before allowing his mouth to do one simple task. Swallow. This caused the body beneath him to shudder and—to his surprise, hips bucked. Letting out a sound, somewhat chocking as the cock pressed deeper into his throat for a minute; he slowly slid his lips upwards as he began to bob his head. It wasn't long before Byakuya's eyes closed once more, and the noble who was sitting up to watch him, began to lie back down. Sound after sound escaped parted lips, whether the noble liked it or not. However this only enticed the red head as he increased his pace, and reached down below with one of his hands; to undo the tie at his own waist. As the material slid free, he reached down even further to slip his underwear off and then let out a sigh of relief around the erection which was still between his parted lips. Swirling his tongue around the head for a moment—he removed his mouth only to lick three of his fingers; before returning it once more to the heated flesh.

Positioning his index finger at Byakuya's entrance; Renji tilted his head as he sunk down about halfway. Swallowing around the penis, he pressed his tongue to the underside of Byakuya's cock—and as a moan escaped him, he slid a finger into the male's buttocks without so much as a warning.

"A-Ahh..!" Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Byakuya's legs spread a bit further, due to the mouth around his length. However, the feeling of something inside him wasn't unpleasant—as he had originally expected, so he didn't shake his head, tell the other to remove it, or react. Instead he closed his mouth as his hands clenched into the kimono which was hanging off of his frame once more; as he willed his breathing to calm down, as well as his heart race.

When Byakuya showed no sign of discomfort, Renji began to slide the finger in and out slowly. It didn't even seem like Byakuya noticed—due to the mouth which was distracting him, and pleasuring him in another way. Content with this, Renji simply decided to slide a second digit against the noble's orifice—before entering it without warning once more. This caused Byakuya to squirm slightly, and almost close his legs; although he refrained himself from doing so, which meant he must have just been caught off guard. As long as there was no pain, Renji didn't mind if Byakuya held back slightly. Only when he added a third finger and the other groaned, did he slow down and remove his mouth from the others' erection so that he could look down at Byakuya.

"Are… Are you okay?" Panting slightly, Renji tilted his head as red strands began to slide over his shoulders. When the other answered simply with a small nod—he was about to return his lips to the neglected cock—when ash coloured irises opened and met his own. Smiling down at Byakuya, he leaned over; and once more, connected their lips. He found out that Byakuya's were eager for this, and as they pressed and moved their lips together, he began to slide the three digits in and out.

Swallowing Byakuya's every noise, he scissored his fingers to prepare the noble accordingly. He did so for a couple minutes in fact, until the tip of his middle finger brushed up against something inside of Byakuya—which caused him to gasp and their lips to part.

Realizing that he must have hit _that _spot, the red head grinned and pulled away. Sliding his fingers out of the others' backside slowly, he began to stroke his own length as he attempted to smear the small collection of pre-cum that had began to form at the tip. Moaning softly, he hadn't realized how aroused he had gotten, simply by pleasuring the noble. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, he slowly reached down and lifted Byakuya's legs—and wrapped them around his waist. Grasping his cock, he slid the head of his erection back and forth over the opening of Byakuya's ass. Waiting, he watched as gray eyes met his own—and as he opened his mouth to speak; Byakuya raised a hand to stop him, and simply gave yet another nod.

Smiling down at the noble, Renji leaned over to press the softest of kisses to pale lips. When Byakuya relaxed beneath him, adjusted to the feeling; he waited for a moment, before quickly sliding his hips forward.

"H—Hahh..!" Gasping, Byakuya's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before he snapped them closed immediately. Reaching up, he dropped the kimono which he had been holding onto; and opted for wrapping his arms around Renji's shoulders as he arched his chest upwards, against the red head's. He could feel the pulsing inside of him as Renji's cock entered his backside slowly. Holding onto the male tightly, he too pressed down so that he could enter him faster—not caring about the slight jab of pain it caused to his rear end.

Panting as his cock was fully sheathed within the noble, Renji opened his eyes to look down at the man. Only to his surprise, he found the other clinging to him, as the man's forehead came to rest upon his shoulder. "B-Byakuya…" He half-whispered, half-stuttered as he reached up with one hand to stroke his fingers through raven coloured strands. After doing this, Byakuya slowly leaned back and after a moment—opened his eyes as well to look up at him. Swallowing, he pressed his mouth to Byakuya's quickly as he waited for the other to adjust, or give him some sort of sign.

It was then that he felt Byakuya raise his hips of his own accord—before sliding them down quickly on Renji's length. Moaning, somewhat loudly, Renji closed his eyes and leaned forward—forcing Byakuya's back to hit the ground once more. Not being able to control him; the tight heat which engulfed his length being too much; Renji slowly slid out, before slamming back in. Thrusting quickly, and erratically—moan after moan began to escape his lips, and soon enough; Byakuya's as well.

Moving inside of the other was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and although he had done this on several occasions—he would soon forget them all. All he needed was this—the feeling of himself inside of Byakuya, and that would be all he would ever need to remember for the rest of his life. Someone so closed off, cold to everyone else had opened up to him; without so much as three months between them. Opening his eyes and watching Byakuya's face as it contorted with pleasure; he moved even faster as he felt the heat coil within his lower abdomen, as he began to near his peak so soon.

Reaching down, Renji wrapped his fingers around Byakuya's neglected erection with remained upright, between them. Stroking it with each thrust, he found both him and Byakuya becoming louder with their sounds as they moved together. He didn't register anything else—perhaps because he was blinded by pleasure, or the feel of Byakuya kissing his neck as he came. But the only thing that he did recall was the sound of his name escaping those perfect lips, as they reached climax together.

Afterwards, all he could do was breath as he swallowed thickly—and took in harsh breaths. Removing his hand from Byakuya's penis slowly, he also slipped himself out of the others' ass at the same speed; before laying next to the other. For a moment they both panted in sync, together as they raced to catch their breath—before they both opened their eyes and turned to face each other.

Renji hadn't noticed when it had become so late, but he didn't particularly care. For when Byakuya's hand rose once more to brush hair from his eyes; all he could care about was the man before him, who was staring at him and only him—nothing else in the world. No words were exchanged, nothing was said; aside from lips slowly meeting lips.

Wrapping his arms around Renji's shoulders, Byakuya felt stronger arms wrap around his waist as he leaned into the others' touch. He only pulled away once more to catch his breath, and rest his head against a strong chest. It was then that he could both hear, and feel the pulsing of Renji's heart—beating at the exact same pace as his own, from beneath his chest. It was quiet for the longest time, as what they just did sunk in—and everything became calm. If it weren't for the soft chuckle that escaped Renji's lips—Byakuya probably would have drifted off, without looking up.

"What is it?" He half murmured, half whispered; looking up to meet a smile which rested upon Renji's face. Instead of receiving an answer, Renji simply shook his head—and closed his eyes; before pressing his lips to Byakuya's forehead. He was, of course, confused; but allowed it to slide as drowsiness overtook him.

However, as he drifted off—he could have sworn he heard the soft words uttered; "It looks like ol intellectual one was smart enough to make a move…" before they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms; together.

-X-

"Maa~ Looks like they fell asleep tagether, how cute!"

"Ichimaru-Taicho!"

"Maybe I should take a picture…"

"N-No! Captain, please don't—"

"Too late!"

"Ichimaru-Taicho…"

Patting the blonde's head, Gin grinned as he sauntered over to the male and nudged him with his elbow. Murmuring quietly, he handed the camera back to his vice captain as he raised his brows and smirked. "Trust me, Izuru~ I know what I'm doing." Before the other could say any more, or protest—Gin stepped forward with the picture he had taken in hand, and gently placed it beside the two that were nestled closely together on the grass, with nothing more than two thin kimono's covering them. Leaving it there, he placed his hands on the back of his head as he began to walk away and gestured for the other to follow.

When the blonde finally met his pace and walked with him—side by side; the man smiled a bit more sincerely, more so than he ever had before as he spoke. "Trust me, their gonna thank me fer this. After all—I don't think they'd ever want to forget such a night."

With that, the two men walked away without looking back, or pressing the conversation any further.

And when the two men who were laying contentedly on the grass awoke; they were baffled to find such an image beside them. But no matter how flustered they may have been upon realizing they were seen in such a position; they managed to hastily put on their robes and make it back into the home. With the picture in one of their hands, and the two holding hands with the one another—they stepped into the home, which was now 'their' home, for a long time to come.

Although they should have been embarrassed more by such an item being found next to them; it was simply tucked away beneath a certain fish bowl which held two koi swimming within it. There the picture would remain, along with their secret—until the day they decided to tell others. For now, none of that mattered though, for the worse in their lives were over, and nothing would harm them in such away, again.

Pushing that aside, the two ended up working quite well together in the end—and together is exactly the way they stayed.

Until the very end.

-X-

End.


End file.
